I HATE THIS PART
by lenore4love
Summary: En las relaciones amorosas siempre hay una parte que todos odiamos: La parte en donde terminamos con nuestra pareja, la parte en donde nos dejan o la parte en donde no somos correspondidos; pero tal vez la parte mas odiada es la de intentar seguir con nuestras vidas tras todo esto, justo como lo harán España, Romano y Corea. Espamano, CoreaxEspaña
1. Las caras del amor

I HATE THIS PART

Las caras del amor

Ah… el amor, todos en algún momento de nuestras miserables vidas hemos caído presas de este sentimiento y si no lo han hecho tengan por seguro que un día serán víctimas de esta emoción, si… ese mismo que permite que las mariposas hagan capullos en tu estomago, el que hace que rebajes tu dignidad a un denigrante apodo o diminutivo como "osito" "bebé" "cariño" y cosas parecidas. El amor es ese virus que se apodera de tu cuerpo y mente y te afecta la vista haciéndolo ver todo de color rosa, el que te hace casi dependiente de una persona, te alborota los pensamientos y hasta tiene como efecto que sonrías como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo; es esa cosa que te hipnotiza… el que te anestesia y adormece tu cuerpo para no sentir los golpes de la realidad ya que "todo está bien" cuando estás con esa persona que es la causante de tales síntomas, de tan anhelada felicidad y alucinógeno dador de bienestar emocional.

¿Pero qué pasa cuando el efecto se termina? Cuando las dosis de amor son sustituidas por unas gotitas de monotonía y capsulas de rutina ¿Qué sucede en el momento en que tus pies que flotaban en nubes de caramelo hacen un lento e imperceptible despegue a la tierra y los lentes de cristales rosas se rompen para que veas todo en sus verdaderos colores? Hay un punto en una relación cuando las dopaminas comienzan a agotarse, las risas eternas son solo esporádicas risitas y la convivencia comienza a volverse tan solo una serie de peleas en donde toda la vajilla termina hecha añicos en el piso, los defectos de la persona amada salen a relucir más que sus cualidades y los detalles románticos solo son obligaciones que hay que cumplir en cumpleaños, navidades, aniversarios y 14 de Febrero… en fin, todos alguna vez nos hemos llegado a preguntar ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor se acaba?

Aunque tal vez esta es una pregunta que nunca pasaría por la cabeza de Italia del Sur, mejor conocido como Romano ya que él estaba más ocupado siguiendo con sus obligaciones de nación que pensando en el rumbo de su ya de por sí desastrosa relación con España, pues Romano no tenía nada de que preocuparse ya que estaba bien consciente de lo dependiente que era España, no podía solo dejar a Romano y ya… aunque… últimamente el hispano estaba muy distante, las únicas veces que hablaban terminaban peleándose y diciéndose hasta de lo que se iban a morir, tardaban semanas para volver a hablarse y simplemente ya no se veían por el pretexto de "trabajo" y ni que decir de la pobre cama que ya ni siquiera usaban para nada, ni para dormir juntos. Bueno, no importaba porque Romano estaba seguro de que España _siempre iba a estar ahí_ sin importar otras tonterías como la comunicación y todo ese tipo de cursilerías que las mujeres inventaban para justificar el hecho de que sus parejas ya no las querían.

Era una de esas tardes en las que Romano estaba haciendo como que trabajaba ya que en realidad era Veneciano el que estaba haciendo todo lo que le correspondía a él, al menos algo bueno salía de ser una nación dividida en dos. El italiano estaba muy entretenido actualizando sus redes sociales desde su teléfono celular, con los audífonos en los oídos y los pies sobre el escritorio ignorando los reclamos de su hermano que no dejaba de quejarse por la carga de trabajo.

-Cállate Veneciano, ¿Tú crees que estoy holgazaneando como tú? Estoy manteniendo nuestras relaciones exteriores- le regañó Romano al menor que solo salió de la oficina resignado pensando que las únicas "relaciones exteriores" de su hermano eran sus amigos en FaceBook.

El mayor de los italianos estaba muy entretenido en su tarea cuando un tono de alarma le indicó que acababa de recibir un nuevo mensaje vía _Whatsapp _(esa endemoniada aplicación con la que Romano había logrado enviciarse). El chico abrió el mensaje notando que se trataba de España así que frunció un poco el seño porque no tenía muchos ánimos de soportar las cursilerías del español que siempre le hablaba con esos mensajitos melosos llenos de emoticones ridículos y esa forma de escribir que haría que todos los integrantes de la Real Academia de la Lengua Española quisiera organizar un suicidio colectivo por sus contracciones, abreviaturas y sustituir letras por otras.

Al final leyó el bendito mensaje y para su sorpresa no tenía ninguna cursilería, mucho menos un emoticón, solo decía un seco y directo "Hola" así que sospechando un poco por el insulso saludo Romano le contestó:

**Romano: **_Hola, hasta que te dignas a dar señales de vida. _

Escribió esperando la respuesta instantánea del otro que tardó un poco en contestar

**España: **_Ah… si, perdón por no haberme comunicado. _

Demasiado inusual que el ojiverde de verdad estuviera escribiendo como la gente educada, y sin agregar algún tipo de piropo o palabras de cariño exagerado.

**Romano: **_Te perdono, aunque seguramente te la has pasado de vago con ese par de amigos inútiles que tienes. _

Le mandó esperando que con ese comentario el español volviera a su estado de ánimo o al menos a su forma de escribir habitual ya que tanta… ¿Frialdad? Le estaba comenzando a poner los nervios de punta.

**España: **_Claro que no, he estado trabajando pero ya terminé por ahora así que quería saber si tienes tiempo mañana por la tarde. _

Eso era sospechoso ¿Por qué España le preguntaba tan educadamente si tenía tiempo? Al latino siempre le había valido un pepino sus horarios, en serio el tipo este estaba actuando raro. 

**Romano **_¿Para qué?_

**España: **_Pues quiero hablar algo importante contigo_

**Romano: **_No tengo tiempo, a diferencia de ti y tú holgazán estilo de vida yo tengo cosas que hacer así que dímelo ahora._

A ver si con eso el bastardo se dejaba de tantos misterios y le decía de una vez por todas que diablos le sucedía.

**España: **_Pero no es algo que pueda decir por este medio_

**Romano: **_Todo se puede decir por Whatsaap, así que deja de quitarme el maldito tiempo y dime que carajos quieres_

Romano comenzó a enfadarse, en serio tanto misterio y seriedad lo ponían de malas porque seguro era alguna otra tontería del idiota español.

**España: **_Ah... es que... no estoy muy seguro que sea correcto decirlo por aquí_

**Romano: **_Oye bastardo si te digo que me lo digas ahora mismo entonces hazlo, no me obligues a repetirlo para después bloquearte de todos mis malditos contactos_

En verdad que la parte Sur empezaba a ponerse de muy mal humor, tanto que comenzó a teclear con más fuerza y esperando a que el español contestara mientras golpeaba sus dedos contra el escritorio sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla del teléfono.

**España: **_Eh... está bien... verás Romano, yo quiero terminar con nuestra relación…_

El de ojos chocolate se quedó helado en su lugar leyendo y releyendo la frase recién enviada pensando que esa era alguna clase de broma de mal gusto, seguro que el imbécil de Prusia había agarrado el teléfono de España y se estaba haciendo pasar por él pero si hubiera sido Prusia la palabra "Awesome" y sus sinónimos ya hubiera sido utilizada por al menos diez veces tan solo en el saludo.

**España: **_¿Romano? ¿Aun estas ahí? Aquí dice que acabas de leer mi mensaje_

Romano salió de su trance al escuchar que otro mensaje instantáneo había llegado ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó en shock?

**Romano: **_¿Por qué mierdas quieres terminar conmigo? Y aparte me lo dices por Whatsaap maldito hijo de puta_

Romano escribió tan rápido como su dedos se lo permitieron, cuando mandó el mensaje dejó caer sus puños contra el escritorio provocando que el mueble temblara.

**España: **_Pero tú me dijiste que lo dijera aquí_

**Romano: **_¡Púdrete español del carajo! ¡Ni siquiera eres bueno en la cama! ¡Siento más cosas cuando me cepillo el cabello que estando contigo!_

El italiano estaba tan enojado, tan… ¡Dolido! Que parecía como si las palabras no fueran suficientes para transmitirle toda esa frustración a España que seguro estaba muy cómodo en su casa, el muy cobarde

**España: **_No tienes porque tomarlo así, por eso te dije que lo habláramos en persona_

**Romano: **_¡Como si quisiera ver tu nauseabunda cara de perdedor!_

**España: **_Romano, creo que mejor hablamos cuando estés más tranquilo_

**Romano: **_¡¿Y aun crees que voy a hablar contigo de nuevo? Muereteeeeeeeeeee tú y tus malditos tomates pueden irse al infierno o a la cama de Francia que es lo mismo_

Si, si, si que se muriera para nunca jamás tener que verlo ni escucharlo, que se muriera para que también toda esa rabia y dolor murieran

**Romano: **_No me dejes hablando solo idiota, maldito, descarado, impotente, pederasta y todo lo que se le parezca ¡Te voy a arrancar esas manos inútiles que no te sirven ni para escribir en el teclado! ¡Recuerda que sé dónde vives!_

-¡BASTARDO!- gritó Romano iracundo arrojando su celular contra la puerta y de paso volcando el escritorio esperando que con ello toda su rabia aminorara pero era en vano… ese…¡Ese estúpido malestar que le estaba golpeando el pecho no se detenía!

-Hermano ¿Pero qué pas… ah!- dijo Feliciano esquivando justo a tiempo una silla que fue a quebrarse en pedazos a la hora en que chocó contra la pared –Hermanito… ¿Estás llorando?- le preguntó siendo sacado a empujones y patadas por Romano

-¡Lárgate de aquí no quiero ver a nadie y si le llamas a España te mato Veneciano! ¡Juro por el Sagrado Corazón de Cristo que te mato!- le gritó azotándole la puerta en la cara dejándose caer en el piso respirando agitadamente mientras que escuchaba a Veneciano llamándolo desde el otro lado preguntándole que tenía.

¿Qué se supone tienes que hacer cuando el amor aparentemente se acaba, te dejan y duele?

Pero también hay otros aspectos del amor, una cara a la que a ninguno nos gusta ver pero que algunos enfrentamos en ocasiones: La del amor no correspondido, unilateral o platónico si quieren verlo de esa manera…

Cuando el amor es agridulce y te conformas con solo pequeños gestos que te dan alas que son tan frágiles que se pueden romper con un solo desplante; ese amor que hace que el suspirar ya sea un habito de todos los días, con el que sueñas despierto esperando que eso se haga realidad… cuando duele más de lo que se goza y esa persona está tan lejos que por más que estés a su lado ni siquiera puedes tomarla de la mano, así de cruel es este tipo de amor.

El problema del amor no correspondido no es mantener la esperanza de que algún día esa persona te vea, te sonría y acepte tus sentimientos, el verdadero problema es cuando ese momento sencillamente no llega y aunque la esperanza aun se mantenga viva el cuerpo ya no lo soporta, mucho menos el corazón; el principal dilema del amor unilateral es ¿En qué momento decir "Basta"?

Y Corea es uno de los desdichados que sufren este mal que ataca a un considerable porcentaje de la población mundial, el pobre Corea tan perdidamente enamorado de su "hermano mayor" desde tiempos inmemorables aunque cabe decir que solo le llama _aniki_ por mero formalismo ya que en realidad nunca lo ha visto como su consanguíneo, mucho menos un familiar, China siempre ha sido un hombre y un prospecto de amante para el insistente coreano que esa misma noche se enfrentaba a otro ataque de ira por parte del mayor una vez más, gracias al constante acoso del menor.

-Ah pero _aniki _tu pecho es tan suave, me encantaría quedarme así para siempre- le decía con voz melosa abrazando desde atrás a China poniendo sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro que ya no soportaba mas ser toqueteado por el otro asiático

-¡Te digo que me sueltes aru!- gritaba China tomando las manos de Corea y agachándose para en un hábil movimiento arrojar lejos al más joven que fue a dar contra el otro extremo de la habitación tan solo riendo como siempre hacía, pretendiendo no verse afectado por la indiferencia de China.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que me molestas? ¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez por todas y mejor ve a acosar a alguien más aru! ¡Siempre a mí, siempre siempre!- gritaba saliendo del cuarto con Corea levantándose del piso y siguiéndolo.

-Porque eres mi favorito, no puedo solo dejarte- le decía el menor siguiéndolo como si fuera un pollito tras su madre.

-¡Claro que puedes pero no quieres aru!- le contradecía China dando pasos aun más largos tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ese chiquillo molesto

-No es cierto… no puedo…- dijo en una voz un poco más baja Corea agradeciendo que su hermano mayor le estuviera dando la espalda pues así no podía notar lo mucho que le costaba mantener la sonrisa sin embargo el más viejo se detuvo y dio media vuelta encarando al coreano.

-Sí que puedes pero te empeñas en seguir hostigándome. No sé con qué maldito propósito lo haces pero tienes que entender que estás empezando a enfermarme así que deja de estar molestando de una vez por todas aru- le ordenó cruelmente China que ya estaba agotado de paciencia aunque Corea seguía sonriente ante todo, forzando una mueca feliz pues no era la primera ni sería la última vez que China le hablara de esa manera… pero de todos modos seguía doliendo.

-_Aniki…_ te haré una pregunta, y depende de lo que respondas decidiré si te dejo en paz o no- dijo entonces el moreno descolocando un poco a China que no lo interrumpió esperando su pregunta. El sureño tomó un poco de aire mirando directo a ese par de ojos obscuros que tanto adoraba.

-¿Alguna vez me has visto como tu igual?-preguntó está vez en ese raro tono serio que contadas veces se le escuchaban al coreano. China alzó una ceja ante la pregunta, incluso se cruzó de brazos.

-Por supuesto que no- declaró por fin el mayor entre los dos y se escuchó el corazón de Corea hacer "crack" incluso se escuchaba el chocar de los pedazos al caer en lo más profundo de su pecho –Ya te contesté, así que te aconsejo que vayas a molestar a alguien más aru- Dijo otra vez, con ese tono cruel que sorprendentemente no era intencional.

Mientras China se volvía a alejar Corea se dejó caer en el piso, con la boca abierta por lo directo de la respuesta, tal vez tratando de identificar que era lo que le molestaba: su corazón destrozado o la anterior agresión física que le había lastimado la columna vertebral…

-Creo que deberías tomar su consejo- le dijo entonces Hong Kong sentándose a su lado en el piso

-¿En serio tan pocas esperanzas tengo?- preguntó el coreano tras unos minutos de silencio intentando retomar su buen humor, siempre pensando que cuando se ríe todo es más llevadero

-Yo no diría "pocas" mas bien "nulas"- respondió su hermano con ese tono monótono y frío tan acostumbrado en él, tal vez demasiado frío lo que daba a pensar que debería dejar de juntarse tanto con ese chico Islandia

-Eso fue algo cruel- le dijo Corea intentando levantarse pero un dolor punzante en su espalda no se lo permitió así que optó por quedarse en el piso, seguro China había golpeado alguna vertebra importante –Pero creo que aun puedo conquistarlo, estoy seguro- dijo sonando alegre granándose una mirada seria por parte de Hong Kong.

-¿En serio? Yo digo que ya es hora de que te detengas- le dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a Corea aun en el piso cabizbajo.

-Detenerme… eh…- repitió pensando en si de verdad ya no había esperanza, sintiendo el sopor que provocan siglos de un enamoramiento que no llevaba a nada, incluso cuando ya había sido rechazado de todas las maneras posibles, llegando hasta a los golpes

En el amor no correspondido lo más difícil es saber en qué momento decir "Basta" y ponerlo en práctica.

Finalmente hay aun otra cara de este sentimiento que más bien ya parece muletilla y esa es: El amor destructivo, ese mismo que tienes que dejar antes de que te mate, el que duele más que cualquier otra cosa pues te da litros de veneno y solo unas gotitas de antídoto.

El amor destructivo es ese en donde soportas insultos, golpes y todo tipo de maltrato a cambio de un par de insulsas muestras de cariño que alivian un poco el dolor de los golpes antes dados, sin embargo todos siempre tenemos un punto de quiebre y aunque nuestra voluntad aun luche por soportar, nuestro cuerpo y dignidad ya no pueden aguantar más es entonces cuando comienzas a ver todo de una manera un poco más clara y por un maldito momento acallas todas esas vocecitas ñoñas que salen de tu corazón y comienzas a hacerle caso a la sabia voz de tu razón, te quitas la venda de los ojos tan solo para enfrentar una realidad que habías querido negarte a ver: El amor te está matando. Tal vez no de manera literal pero al menos sabes que el que tu pareja te diga más insultos que palabras de cariño no es nada normal, que te sobaje a ser un "bastardo" "inútil" "idiota" tampoco es saludable, mucho menos cuando ni una sola vez a lo largo de toda su relación te ha dicho un mísero "Te quiero".

El amor es un arma de doble filo y es aun más peligroso cuando este pasa de ser un puro sentimiento a una dependencia, una fijación y sobre todo cuando lo que empezó como cariño cambia a necesidad.

Y esto mismo le pasaba al buen España que tras escribir el último mensaje vía _Whatsaap _dejó caer su teléfono celular y volteo a ver a su par de mejores amigos que se habían quedado en su casa para pasar el fin de semana y se sorprendieron un poco al ver como el español dejaba caer su móvil.

-¿Qué pasa _mon amour?- _Le preguntó Francia dándole un trago a su copa de champagne y dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo mientras que Prusia solo seguía comiendo churros cortesía de España.

-Yo… acabo de terminar con Romano- contestó el castaño lentamente, con la voz que casi parecía un susurro y sus ojos tan abiertos como si el mismo ojiverde estuviera sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer.

Justo al instante en que dijo eso Francia dejó caer su copa que hizo un estridente sonido al chocar contra el piso mientras que Prusia se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta y llena de azúcar, el par de amigos se voltearon a ver mutuamente y luego a España que corría a recoger su teléfono.

-¡Romano, no es cierto!- gritó queriendo alcanzar el celular para llamarle de nuevo al italiano pero ni el alemán ni el francés se lo permitieron pues lograron atrapar a España antes de que siquiera pudiera marcar el número.

-¡Déjenme, Romano no era cierto yo te amo!- gritaba como loco queriéndose zafar y reparar lo que recién acababa de hacer.

-Cálmate hombre, cálmate- le pedía Prusia intentando retener al ojiverde que se retorcía mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos su amor por la Italia

-¡Romano perdóname!- seguía gritando como un desquiciado hasta que Francia tuvo que darle una teatral bofetada para que se tranquilizara de una vez por todas, así que el lloroso España dejó por fin de gritar y solo se quedó ahí quieto hipando mientras las lagrimas le escurrían por las mejillas.

-¿Por qué vas a pedir perdón?- le espetó el galo en tono firme, ese que solo se le escuchaba cuando se peleaba con Inglaterra en las juntas

-O… oye Francia, tranquilízate- ahora era Gilbert el que intentaba apaciguar al rubio, tal vez darle de cachetadas a España había sido demasiado, y aparte le gritaba

-No me tranquilizo ni nada hasta que España deje de actuar como un adolescente con su primer amor- el francés levantó el teléfono leyendo todos los mensajes notando que como de costumbre Romano no había tomado muy bien la decisión de España, su pobre amigo al que los últimos meses no había visto más que sufrir por los maltratos del italiano.

-Hiciste lo correcto _mon ami_- le dijo está vez en un tono más condescendiente acariciándole la cabeza y revolviéndole los cabellos como si fuera un cachorrito pero España solo agachó la cabeza preguntándose si de verdad había hecho lo correcto.

Una parte de él le decía que no, que era ilógico dejar a quien amas pero otra parte le decía que si, incluso había sentido como una gran carga acababa de abandonar sus hombros y eso hasta cierto punto le daba miedo.

Porque el amor es engañoso, nos muestra tantas facetas de él que logra confundirnos y marearnos, nos gusta, nos lastima, nos sana y nos mata lentamente para volvernos a revivir. ¿Quién entiende al amor? ¿Acaso alguien sabe como tenemos que actuar frente a él cuando se nos presenta?

Y aun con todo esto, un despechado Romano un renovado Corea y un confundido España se verán conectados por este caprichoso sentimiento.

/

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció el primer capítulo? Espero les haya agradado y si, habrá un poco de CoreaxEspaña (amo el crack, lo siento) **

**Bueno, de neuvo espero lo hayan disfrutado y sigan leyendo acerca de este curioso triangulo amoroso XD**


	2. Depresión

I HATE THIS PART

Depresión

Depresión post-rompimiento… Si alguien no ha sido víctima de este síndrome entonces no ha vívido, y bueno, un ex Imperio conquistador no es la excepción así que ahí tienen a España, sufriendo todos los síntomas: Cuerpo pesado, ojos llorosos, nariz congestionada y malestar en el pecho todo producido por un virus llamado Romano.

-España, es la tercera vez que te lo pido ¡Levántate ya!- le ordenó Prusia desde el pie de la cama viendo el bulto de cobertores en lo que el castaño se había convertido tras terminar su relación con el italiano.

-No quiero, déjame morir de tristeza, te aseguro que nadie lo va a notar- dijo desde debajo de las sabanas el español al que se le escuchaba la voz cortada.

-Pues lamento decirte que las naciones no morimos, mucho menos de tristeza _amour_- ahora era Francia quien intervenía, sentándose en el filo del colchón limando sus uñas como si estuviera perfectamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas. No por nada era el mejor amigo de España, lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano y sabía cómo actuar cuando se deprimía.

-En ese caso déjame fosilizarme hasta que me convierta en una nación legendaria como Atlantis o algo así, de todos modos ya no quiero vivir si Romano no está conmigo- dijo echándose a llorar otra vez, hecho un ovillo bajo las sabanas que llevaban semanas sin ser lavadas provocándole un tipo de tic nervioso al alemán que no soportaba ver esa lastimosa actitud en uno de sus mejores amigos, simplemente le producía cierto tipo de ansiedad que lo ponía de mal humor así que soltando un gruñido de frustración por fin jaló las cobijas que mantenían oculto al hispano y lo jaló de los pies arrastrándolo fuera del cochón.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le gritó España que tenía el peor aspecto registrado en los libros de historia; estaba despeinado, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, unas ojeras que lo hacían parecer un oso panda, la nariz roja por lo rozada que estaba gracias a los pañuelos desechables, la piel casi amarillenta por la falta de sol y ni que decir de su atuendo que era la pijama que se había convertido en casi una segunda piel.

-Me corto las bolas antes de dejarte echar a perder en esa maldita cama, carajo… me dejaré de llamar awesome Prusia el día en que un italiano con discapacidades emocionales venga a matarte de amor y déjame decirte que eso nunca va a suceder- advertía el albino aun tomando por los tobillos al ojiverde arrastrándolo por el piso llevándolo hasta el baño.

-Ro… ¡Romanoooooo!- gritó entonces un desecho España al escuchar mencionar a su ex pareja así que mientras sollozaba era llevado a rastras hasta el baño mientras que Francia solo lo veía con un poco de lastima, lo sentía por su adorado amigo pero alejarlo de Romano era lo mejor o sino el sureño en verdad lo iba a matar antes de que este muriera de depresión.

Así que tras unos cuantos de intentos de suicido por parte de España (quien intentó ahogarse a sí mismo en la bañera con pésimos resultados) se visitó o más bien fue vestido por su par de amigos para estar un poco más presentable pues esa misma mañana tenían una junta en casa de Austria y bueno, el austriaco no iba a aceptar que un andrajoso se atreviera a poner un pie sobre sus carísimas alfombras persas…

-Muy bien _mon amour _¿Qué harás cuando veas a Romano en la junta?- le preguntó Francia viendo que a pesar de estar bien aseado, su amigo aun tenía ese horrible semblante

-Rogarle que vuelva conmigo y pedirle perdón por haber sido un cerdo sin corazón- respondió automáticamente el español y ahí estaba de nuevo el tic nervioso de Prusia al que le temblaba el labio superior y la ceja derecha.

-Claro que no- le contradijo Francia con paciencia y con un extraño tono paternal que provocaba ciertos escalofríos, sobre todo cuando venía del galo –Cuando lo veas te mantendrás firme ante tu decisión y te comportarás como el caballero que eres- le ordenó arreglándole la corbata para luego ponerle las manos en los hombros al español

-Ah… creo que lo intentaré- accedió el castaño ganándose una fuerte palmada en la espalda por parte de Prusia que casi le saca el aire.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces vámonos ya antes de que el señorito nos quiera cerrar la puerta en la cara kesesesese- les animó el albino y el trío de malos amigos salió por la puerta mientras rezaban internamente para que España pudiera mantener el autocontrol y no desfalleciera ante Romano… o de verdad le dijera eso de que era un cerdo sin corazón…

Por otro lado los hermanos Italia también se preparaban para salir, Italia del Norte terminaba de arreglar su atuendo cuando llamaron a la puerta así que animado corrió a abrir para recibir a Alemania con quien se había puesto de acuerdo para ir a la junta.

-Ve~ pasa, mi hermano no tarda en bajar- le pidió el castaño al rubio que entró a la casa y apenas puso un pie dentro fue atacado por el mayor de los hermanos, el que ahora mismo también sufría otro de los síntomas de la depresión: El mal humor, el que a veces ocupa el lugar de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí bastardo alemán?- le dijo a modo de saludo logrando que el ojiazul solo soltara un lánguido suspiro.

-Buenos días a ti también Romano- respondió Alemania tal vez ya demasiado acostumbrado a ese mal genio.

-Hermano, no le hables así a Alemania- le regañó Italia haciendo berrinches siendo triunfalmente ignorado por su gemelo.

-Que se pudra, yo le hablo como quiera a este infeliz hermano del desabrido ese albino, amigo del bastardo español que no tiene cojones para decir las cosas en la cara ¡Seguro este macho patatas es igual! No te fíes Veneciano que un día cuando menos te lo esperes nada mas te va a llegar un mensaje de texto diciéndote que te quiere mandar a la mierda por alguna estúpida razón que ni siquiera te puede decir en la maldita cara- recitó Romano sin tomar aire.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alemania notando que tantas maldiciones juntas no eran comunes, ni siquiera en alguien como Romano que ahorraba su aliento para insultarlo en todo el día y no de un solo golpe como recién acababa de hacer.

-Claro que estoy bien ¡Estoy bien sin ese hijo de perra! Estoy mejor que bien sin tener que soportar sus idioteces y su completa falta de cerebro, ¡Mira lo jodidamente feliz que estoy sin él!- y soltó unas carcajadas que más bien daban miedo.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?- le susurró Alemania a Italia que parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara por la vergonzosa actitud de su hermano

-Creo que terminó con el hermanito España- contestó viendo a su hermano alejarse aun dando risotadas escalofriantes.

-¡¿En serio?- cuestionó demasiado sorprendido Alemania ya que desde que conocía a España y a Romano siempre los había visto juntos y el escuchar que se habían separado era una cosa demasiado increíble

-Si… no lo había visto tan triste en mucho tiempo- agregó el italiano menor y ahora Alemania parecía aun más descolocado al ver como Romano soltaba palabrotas en su idioma mientras quemaba lo que parecían ser fotos de España que cargaba en su cartera… Alemania se preguntó si eso era estar triste, en ese caso no quería conocer a la parte Sur enojada.

Y en otras partes, Corea estaba en una de las casas de campo de China tomando su desayuno listo para irse a otra junta de naciones, el moreno se veía animado como siempre, con esa radiante sonrisa y actitud positiva por lo tanto no se quitaba la mirada de sospecha de Hong Kong de encima al que le parecía demasiado raro ver al mayor con esa cara tan feliz después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior con China.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el asiático al otro que devoraba el arroz al vapor como si fuera lo último que fuera a comer en días.

-Claro, si omites la parte en donde estoy muriendo por dentro y siento que mi vida no es más que un miserable vacío lleno de agonía, estoy bien- contestó el coreano sin borrar el gesto risueño de su rostro picando con sus palillos el fondo de su tazón tratando de rescatar algunos granos de arroz.

-Me alegra, pensé que solo estabas escapándote de la realidad otra vez como sueles hacer cada vez que China te hace un desplante… oh espera, el de ayer no fue un desplante, fue un claro y directo rechazo… pero qué bueno que lo estás tomando bien- respondió en tono monótono Hong Kong dándole un trago a su té viendo como Corea no parecía afectado por sus palabras.

-Estoy intentado tomarlo con buen humor antes de que vaya a enterrarme en mi cama para jamás salir ¿Te imaginas lo patético que sería eso?- dijo aun sin borrar su sonrisa como si estuvieran teniendo una charla casual y trivial

-¿Quién podría hacer algo así de triste?- preguntó Hong Kong y unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de ahí a cierto español le comenzaban a zumbar los oídos –Pero hablando en serio… ¿De verdad estás bien?- le insistió el menor de la familia asiática a su hermano mayor que dejó debilitar un poco su sonrisa antes de llevarse los palillos de nuevo a la boca.

-¡Sí! Ya verás que sobreviviré, esto no es nada para mí- dijo dándose un golpecito en el pecho tratando de mantener su semblante alegre ya que Corea sobrellevaba la depresión de otra manera diferente: Sonriendo y riendo porque a veces dibujar una mueca feliz en tu rostro y verte en el espejo hacía que te convencieras de que las cosas no dolían tanto.

-Bue..os d..as- China intentó articular llegando al comedor, con los ojos semi abiertos, la pijama puesta y el cabello revuelto.

-Buenos días _aniki- _saludó Corea con su típico buen humor mientras que Hong Kong ni siquiera contestó, solo admiraba los dotes histriónicos del coreano.

-¿Qué hay que hacer hoy aru?- preguntó el más anciano de los tres sirviéndose un poco de té para intentar despertar del todo.

-Tenemos una junta en casa de Austria y cuidar que Corea no vaya a suicidarse por la manera en como lo rechazaste ayer- dijo Hong Kong haciendo que el mencionado casi se ahogara con la comida por soltar tal comentario.

-Ya veo…- solo eso dijo China pues aun parecía un zombie recién levantado, cosa que el coreano agradeció.

Así que nuestros protagonistas se echaron una última mirada al espejo, España se vio a si mismo destrozado, Romano se dedicó una mirada furiosa y Corea tan solo otra sonrisa, los tres listos para enfrentar el primer día de sus nuevas vidas de hombres/naciones solteros y dolidos, así que tras cruzar la puerta le dedicaron una maldición a su existencia deseando que llegara un meteorito y destruyera toda forma de vida existente para así no tener que verse las caras en la junta, o al menos no tener que soportar más horas con esos incómodos calambres en el corazón mejor conocidos como "Despecho". Pero como Dios tiene por pasatiempo ignorar todas nuestras frívolas y crueles suplicas pues los tres países tuvieron que seguir su camino hasta casa de Austria en donde se llevaría a cabo la siguiente junta.

En el camino Prusia y Francia tuvieron que soportar toda la _Playlist_ que España había escogido personalmente y la cual estaba llena de tantas canciones románticas de los ochentas y noventas que casi daban ganas de cortarse las venas en cualquier momento.

El trío de malos amigos iban en el auto de Francia, este iba tratando de mantener su cara galante al mismo tiempo que conducía, Prusia rechinaba los dientes y arañaba el asiento sintiendo como de nuevo ese tic nervioso le atacaba el labio y la ceja mientras que España…

-_And I…. wiiiiilllll alwaaaaaaays love youuuuuuuu- _el español cantaba como si fuera una vaca agonizante y a coro con la radio mientras se desvivía gastándose los pulmones esperando que la canción llegara a oídos de cierto italiano.

-España, si no te callas en este mismo instante te juro que te voy a invadir cada maldita región de tu anatomía y no va a ser agradable- le amenazó el albino entre dientes tratando de mantener la calma sin embargo fue ignorado por el castaño que seguía cantando, hasta cerraba los ojos y se apretaba el pecho alzando cada vez más la voz.

-¡Te lo advertí maldito español!- gritó Prusia intentando desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad para arrojarse al asiento trasero del auto y estrangular al ojiverde.

-_Mon amour_ si lo vas a matar procura no ensuciar mis asientos de piel ¿Quieres? Quitar las manchas de sangre saldría muy caro- les advirtió Francia apagando por fin la radio tan solo escuchando un montón de maldiciones en alemán y alguno que otro quejido en español. Si, ese era solo otro viaje en auto del Bad Friend Trio.

Al mismo tiempo en la sede de la junta, Austria le daba la bienvenida educadamente a sus invitados, como buen anfitrión que era y entre sus invitados estaban los gemelos italianos.

-Italia, Romano, buenos días- les dijo el austriaco acomodándose los lentes y enderezando su espalda para recibir a los muchachos a lo que Italia correspondió el saludo con su típico "Ve~" y una gran sonrisa bobalicona.

-¡¿Buenos días? ¿Qué tienen de buenos? ¿Te estás burlando de mi miseria con tu sarcasmo? Porque entonces te recuerdo que a ti también te dejaron, hace siglos pero te botaron también, y ni siquiera fue tu novia, fue tu jodida esposa, ¡Tu maldita esposa te abandonó! Así que no intentes parecer que estás bien aquí recibiéndonos como si nada pasara cuando en realidad estás queriendo ir a gritarle a tu ex lo miserable que te hizo y que aun te hace, oh si se te ve en toda tu cara de aristócrata todo lo que le quieres ir a decir a Hungría ¡Así que deja de decirme que mi día es bueno porque no lo es! Tú sabes lo que se siente, deja tus hipocresías a un lado- le recitó Romano entrando a la casa dando largas zancadas y refunfuñando groserías en italiano dejando a un demasiado sorprendido Austria

-Ve~ ¡Perdónalo! Últimamente no se siente bien- se disculpó Italia avergonzado y en serio pidiendo a gritos que la tierra solo se abriera en dos y se lo tragara porque ya iban dos veces que su hermano le hacía pasar ese tipo de vergüenzas.

-Ah, no te preocupes- dijo Austria carraspeando y recobrando la compostura, acomodándose el chaleco y el saco haciéndose un lado para que el castaño entrara y pudiera alcanzar a su hermano que ahora estaba atacando verbalmente a cierta pareja de nórdicos…

-Escúchame bien Finlandia, no le creas ninguna cosa bonita que te dice este gigantón ¿Sabes que es lo que en realidad piensa? Piensa en un día solo no volver a casa y dejarte criando un hijo solo, oh si… ¡Eso hacen todos los de su clase! Así tan serio como lo vez en realidad tiene planeado revolcarse contigo hasta cansarse para luego solo mandarte un tonto mensajito diciendote que ya no quiere estar contigo sin importarle cuantos jodidos siglos de tu vida le diste…- sermoneaba Romano al finlandés que en realidad no sabía si era correcto interrumpir a Romano y su "apasionado" discurso.

-¡Hermano, ya basta!- le ordenó Italia al mayor jalándolo de un brazo, tan rojo de la vergüenza que casi parecía un semáforo y arrastrando a Romano que aun le gritaba cosas a Finlandia tratando de advertirle de la futura traición por parte de Suecia.

-No creo que Su-san haga algo como eso- dijo Finlandia dando risitas nerviosas volteando a ver a Suecia que a pesar de su terrorífico aspecto no parecía estar enojado con Romano por las cosas que decía, después de todo el sueco conocía el dolor que siempre va agarrado de la mano del amor, aunque ya no lo sentía pues estaba a un lado de su querido Fin.

-Wow, al parecer llegamos justo a tiempo- decía mientras tanto Corea apresurándose a entrar a la sala y tomando asiento antes de que la junta comenzara. Paseó la mirada por todos los presentes, saludando a algunos cuantos efusivamente entre los que estaban el resto de sus hermanos como Japón, Taiwán y Tailandia además de que a lo lejos pudo escuchar alguno que otro grito extraño de Romano que seguía siendo reprimido por Italia.

Finalmente todos llegaron y pusieron manos a la obra tratando de ignorar las miraditas extrañas entre España y la parte Sur de Italia las cuales provocaban un tenso ambiente sobre todo cada vez que España comenzaba a dar alguna opinión y esta era tajantemente contradecida por el sureño que lo miraba con ojos asesinos mientras que el español parecía hacerse pequeño cuando escuchaba el tono de voz malhumorado de su ex pareja. Así que mientras América exponía mil y un formas de construir un héroe gigante, Romano se dedicó a perforar con la mirada a España, casi parecía que quería descifrar al castaño, tratando de leer su mente y de esa forma encontrar las razones que lo llevaron a terminar con su relación mientras que España desviaba la mirada clavándola en el escritorio estando consciente de que el italiano lo estaba observando pero sabía que si sus ojos chocaban no resistiría y terminaría arrojándosele encima para rogarle que regresara con él y otra vez volver a dibujar lo que ya se había convertido en un círculo vicioso…

Al mismo tiempo Corea solo hacía garabatos en las hojas de sus documentos, dibujos de pandas y cosas por el estilo mirando de reojo al par de europeos que expiraban cierta tensión y a veces también dejándose perder en la figura de China, recordando con algo de pesar lo sucedido el día anterior, notando que aparte de él también había alguien más mirando a su _aniki _yque no era otro más que el ruso loco quien no había dejado en paz a China desde la Guerra del Opio; era más que obvio que Rusia tenía una extraña fijación con el oriental lo que molestaba de sobremanera a Corea, pero ya no tenía porque importarle pues el coreano había decidido de una vez por todas decir basta y enfrentar las consecuencias que aquella decisión conllevaba, entre ellas el aceptar que su hermano mayor tuviera una pareja… que no fuera él.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro a la vez que Alemania pedía un receso pues ya todos habían comenzado con las peleas sin sentido, los insultos y claro, los acosos de Francia así que estando todos de acuerdo se levantaron para ir a otro lugar y no tener que llegar a los golpes, en la sala de juntas claro, en el pasillo todo estaba permitido. Por lo tanto Corea se estiró tratando de sacarse toda la pereza de encima y salió de la sala para buscar a su hermano que en cuestión de minutos se había desaparecido, sabía que era algo tonto buscarlo justo cuando había decidido ya no seguir tras él pero no podía cambiar sus hábitos tan abruptamente. Por lo tanto salió como bala de la sala, caminando por los pasillos en busca de cierto chino a quien vio no muy a lo lejos.

-¡_Aniki!_- gritó queriendo llamar la atención del mayor al que vio platicando con Rusia ¿Es que ese tipo no se podía conseguir una vida? Aunque lo mismo se le podía preguntar a Corea que sintió el impulso de ir a interrumpirlos pero se detuvo repentinamente sobre todo al ver como Rusia le tomaba cariñosamente la mano a China… sus pies dejaron de moverse, era verdad… él ya no tenía por qué estar al pendiente de lo que hacía su hermano, acababa de tomar una decisión así que era hora de ponerla en práctica pero…

-¡Romanooo!- escucho que alguien gritaba al mismo tiempo que se le iban encima en un fuerte abrazo que incluso lo fue a tirar al piso

-¡Romano perdóname, soy un idiota lo sé pero por favor regresa conmigo, te extraño tanto!- gritaba al que reconoció como España el cual estaba sobre él llorando y dándole de besos por toda la cara mientras hablaba y pedía perdón

-O…oye- intentaba hablar Corea siendo aun besado y abrazado en el piso por el español que no dejaba de hablar y hasta de llorar -¡Hey! Yo no soy Romano- dijo por fin el coreano separando al español que con sus ojos lloroso vio bien a quien tenía debajo de él.

-Ah, discúlpame- dijo parándose en un instante y ofreciéndole una mano al coreano para que se levantara también –Te confundí con alguien más- explico el español que nunca había reparado en el hecho de que visto desde atrás, Corea tenía cierto parecido con Romano, sobre todo por ese extraño rizo.

-No te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez-

-Claro… es solo que te pareces… tanto a… ¡Romano!- gritó por fin España convirtiéndose de un segundo a otro en un mar de lagrimas (otra vez), llorando y gritando el nombre de la otra nación descolocando por completo a Corea que no sabía qué hacer.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- le decía intentando calmar al hispano

-Es que lo extraño tanto, Francia me dice que no debo llorar, también Prusia pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo solo dejar de quererlo de un día para otro- dijo y por alguna extraña razón Corea sintió como si España estuviera robándole sus propios pensamientos, porque a decir verdad era lo mismo que le pasaba a él.

-Y ya sé que todos me dicen que tengo que dejarlo porque solo me hace daño pero yo de verdad lo quiero aunque me pegue y me diga que soy un idiota yo solo…-

-Quieres demostrarle lo que tú sientes a pesar de que a cambio solo te vuelva a pegar porque sabes que muy dentro de él también te quiere pero no lo dice y nadie más lo entiende- completó Corea con una sonrisa triste ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de España

-¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó limpiándose las lagrimas viendo como Corea sonreía ampliamente poniéndose las manos en la cintura y alzando la frente.

-Porque el dolor del amor fue originado en mi- dijo soltando carcajadas ególatras haciendo reír a España que olvidó por un momento su depresión y se dejó llevar por las risas.

-No sé si eso es romántico o triste pero se escuchó muy gracioso- dijo España entre risas haciendo fruncir un poco el seño a Corea que se le fue encima.

-¡No es gracioso, es la verdad! Mira, hasta tus pechos fueron originados en mi- le dijo colando sus manos debajo de la camisa de España haciéndole cosquillas a este que seguía atacado de la risa mas al tener las escurridizas manos del pelinegro recorriéndole el pecho.

Y justo en ese instante nuestro italiano favorito iba por el pasillo escapando un momento de su mellizo que no lo había dejado solo ni un segundo por miedo de que fuera a decirle de maldiciones a toda nación que se le pusiera enfrente pero en ese momento Romano no estaba de humor para seguir gastando su repertorio de groserías, de hecho por más sorprendente que pareciera, la nación estaba buscando a España porque tal vez había exagerado un poco y el bastardo merecía al menos una oportunidad para hablar ¡No es como si estuviera buscando aclararlo todo y regresar con él! Claro que no, solo quería escuchar las patéticas respuestas de España, eso era todo… pero… tal vez si todo salía bien y el loco de los tomates lo convencía podría darle una segunda oportunidad.

Así que ahí estaba doblando la esquina del pasillo tan solo para encontrarse con el bastardo español siendo abrazado por un chino cualquiera (es que para Romano todo el que tenía ojos rasgados era chino) los dos muy risueños y acarameladitos y además de lujuriosos porque el asiático tenía sus manos bien metidas en la camisa de España. Muy bien… al parecer ya todo estaba dicho, la parte Sur de Italia ya no tenía porque escuchar escusas ni razones, mucho menos tontos pretextos o historias ridículas porque una imagen siempre vale más que mil palabras y en ese caso todo le decía que el bastardo sencillamente quería explorar territorios orientales. ¡Pues que se quedara con su chino genérico, esos que fabrican en masa! Él era Italia del Sur, Romano, Lovino Vargas un sureño con sangre de mafioso al que no le hacía falta ningún par de cojones españoles para sobrevivir, que se pudriera, fue un idiota al solo pensar en darle una segunda oportunidad a España; por lo tanto regresó sobre sus pasos, dando largas zancadas, cerrando con fuerza los puños, mordiéndose el labio tratando de convencerse de sus propios argumentos, esos que le decían que él no necesitaba de nadie, siempre había estado solo, siempre era reemplazado así que debería estar acostumbrado… eso no era nada… eso no tenía porque dolerle en la manera en cómo le estaba doliendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Corea a España cuando este de pronto se detuvo de sus estridentes carcajadas

-Ah nada, es solo que pensé ver a alguien- contestó aun siendo abrazado por el coreano que recargó su barbilla en el hombro del español tomándose esa confianza porque sabía que al otro no le importaría, o al menos no cuando había hecho un _tour_ por toda su zona norte.

-España, después de la junta ¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?- le invitó al ojiverde que volteó a verlo algo desconcertado.

-Las penas con pan siempre saben mejor ¿No?- le dijo sonriendo y el español pareció pensarlo, no estaba de humor para salir a comer con alguien mas ¿Qué pasaría si Romano los viera y lo malinterpreta?...(como si eso no acabara de ocurrir) Pero ya era soltero y Romano no había dado ninguna señal de querer hablar con él para intentar arreglar las cosas además le había prometido a Francia y a Prusia no irle a rogar, y sumado a ello no había nada de malo en ir a comer con un nuevo amigo.

-Me encantaría- aceptó finalmente.

Tras dos horas más de tortura llamada junta, esta terminó y todos pudieron retirarse, como bien habían quedado, España se fue con Corea a un restaurante cercano, para variar, de comida china en donde estuvieron platicando acerca de sus respetivos males de amor. A decir verdad España estaba un poco sorprendido al notar que Corea y él tenían una historia similar llena de un expediente de maltratos físicos, frialdad y alguno que otro insulto sin embargo Corea lo había tenido más difícil pues China nunca le había correspondido mientras que España siempre tuvo a Romano como pareja haciéndole preguntarse que sería más doloroso aunque al ver el semblante de Corea, el que a veces dejaba al descubierto una mirada triste en medio de sus eternas sonrisa pudo descubrir que no importaba porque todo dolía de la misma manera así que para aliviar un poco ese dolor se llenaron el estomago con todo lo que tuvieran enfrente.

Y en otros lados Romano solo estaba encerrado en su habitación, apenas si había hablado en el camino provocándole verdaderos escalofríos a Alemania al no escuchar ni un solo insulto salir de la boca del castaño.

De pronto alguien llamó a su puerta

-¿Qué quieres Veneciano?- preguntó desde la cama sabiendo de antemano que se trataba de su gemelo.

-Ve~ te traigo tu medicina- contesto el chico y frunciendo el seño, Romano fue hasta la puerta para ver de qué carajos estaba hablando su hermano puesto que él no recordaba estar enfermo de absolutamente nada.

-Aquí está tu medicina para la depresión- dijo Veneciano cuando su hermano le abrió la puerta, alzando ambas manos, en una llevaba una enorme caja de pizza sobre la que había un par de copas mientras que en la otra mano tenía una botella de vino tinto y bajo el brazo la primera película de El Padrino.

Romano examinó las cosas y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su hermano que se acomodó en la cama con la comida, el vino y la película.

Las penas con pan, vino, películas y una buena charla siempre saben mejor… aunque no las curan.

/

**Entonces, este es el segundo capi XD. (Hay wey, que escueto comentario) Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan divertido un poco con las penas de los protas. Mil gracias por los comentarios y sobre todo a la gente que sigue mis historias cada vez que salen y que hacen ver lo necesitada que estoy de una vida social o de algo que hacer JA JA JA gracias de nuevo y espero sigan leyendo y sigan comentando.**


	3. La vida sigue

I HATE THIS PART

La vida sigue

Siempre después de un rompimiento lo más saludable es que retomes tu vida diaria y tu rutina, ya sea enfocándote en el trabajo, saliendo con tus amistades, intentando una nueva actividad… o comiendo…

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el rompimiento de Romano y España así que el italiano había ganado unos cuantos kilos tratando de matar sus penas con pizza, pasta, y todo tipo de carbohidratos y grasas saturadas junto con unas cuantas (varias) dosis de alcohol, tanto así que los botones de sus pantalones amenazaban con salir disparados en cualquier momento pero no le importaba, tampoco es como si alguien fuera a verlo desnudo en algún tiempo aunque su hermano le había estado diciendo que debería cuidar sus niveles de glucosa y de colesterol ¡Era una nación! Eso no lo iba a matar así que seguiría engordando tanto como quisiera además si el cerdo americano podía ¿Porque él no? No es como si viera a Estados Unidos muy preocupado por los rollitos de carne que se le salían por el pantalón o se le marcaban en la playera, seguro que a Inglaterra le gustaban gorditos… ¿A España también le hubiera gustado verlo llenito? Como siempre se cuidó cuando estaba con él nunca se lo preguntó… Seguro se la pasaría pellizcándole sus gorditos y…

-¡Ahhhhh muérete bastardo español!- gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaba fantaseando con el hispano desgraciado al que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza en treinta días ¡Treinta malditos días! Así que frustrado y enojado consigo mismo fue hasta la puerta de su habitación y le gritó a su hermano

-Veneciano esta noche salimos de tragos y no quiero contradicciones- le ordenó al menor que estaba en el comedor degustando un plato de queso y una copa de vino junto con Alemania.

-Claro hermanito- accedió Italia con esas sonrisas bobas de siempre escuchando como la puerta de la planta alta se cerraba de golpe. Porque hay que agregar que Veneciano se había convertido en el compañero de copas de Romano el cual no gozaba de una gran vida social así que al no encontrar amigos con quien irse a emborrachar pues tenía que llevarse a su tonto hermano menor.

-¿Otra vez vas a ir con él?- le preguntó Alemania pareciendo algo molesto con el hecho de que últimamente Romano no había hecho otras cosa más que acaparar a Italia ¡Y no estaba celoso! Era solo que… bueno, si estaba celoso.

-Claro que si ve~- contestó llevándose un pedazo de queso a la boca sonriendo por lo delicioso que le había parecido, después de todo habían sido presentes de Suiza y el vino era por parte de Francia.

-Pero él ya está grande como para poder ir solo no creo que nada le pase menos con esa cara de mafioso que se carga- dijo el alemán dándole un largo trago a su vino viendo como Italia solo meneaba su copa mirando con algo de nostalgia el liquido rojo moverse también.

-No es solo por eso- dijo el italiano haciendo que Alemania enarcara una ceja –Es solo que es la primera vez que mi hermano me invita a algún lado. Como bien sabes él y yo vivimos separados mucho tiempo entonces nunca tuvimos oportunidad de salir a divertirnos además quiero ayudarlo a que se sienta mejor- contestó el italiano sonriendo finalmente.

-Eso lo entiendo pero ¿No sería todo más fácil si Romano habla con España? Era de esperarse que España lo dejara por esa manera tan horrible como lo trataba, al menos debería intentar cambiar eso- debatió el ojiazul también tomando un trocito de queso viendo a Italia reír, cosa que no entendió.

-Ve~ Alemania, me sorprende que lo juzgues de esa manera cuando tú y él son muy parecidos- dijo Italia haciendo que el alemán casi se atragantara

-¿En qué sentido somos parecidos? Yo no recuerdo maltratare ni gritarte- decía el alemán alzando la voz de pronto.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Italia arqueando sus cejas divirtiéndose un poco con el rubio

-¡Eso era en los entrenamientos! Tenía que ser duro contigo o no hubieras sobrevivido ni un solo día- se justificó el ojiazul haciendo reír de nuevo a Italia

-Lo sé pero no me refiero a eso, yo digo que son parecidos porque a ambos les cuesta expresar lo que sienten, tú mejor que nadie debes saber lo difícil que es hablar de sentimientos- dijo dándole un trago a su copa de vino mientras que Alemania se daba cuenta a qué punto quería llegar Italia y si, en ese aspecto tenía razón tanto a él como a Romano no les era muy grato hablar de cosas como esas lo que hacía que de cierta manera admirara a Italia por ser tan abierto en ese terreno.

-Sin embargo tú no hablas de ello por tu timidez en cambio mi hermano es diferente- hizo un pausa para jugar con un pedazo de queso entre sus dedos –Si nos ponemos en su lugar es fácil de entender, él fue abandonado desde pequeño por mi abuelito, luego el hermanito España intentó cambiarlo por mi cuando vivía con el señor Austria. Casi toda su vida ha sido rechazado entonces cuando por fin alguien lo quiere él obviamente teme ser lastimado de nuevo; para mi hermano hablar de sentimientos no es solo tener una charla, es bajar la guardia, arriesgarse a que lo vuelvan a herir, es jugarse su corazón entonces ¿No crees que sería algo aterrador mostrarse vulnerable y a cambio ser herido por alguien que quieres? Claro que el solo pensarlo es abrumador es por eso que él se convierte en una especie de puercoespín, tratando mal a la gente no por mala fe sino por simple miedo- explicó Italia comiendo por fin el queso dejando ligeramente anonadado a Alemania que de verdad nunca dejaba de impresionarse con el italiano que a veces sabía ponerse en una postura completamente madura y razonable.

-Pero eso no significa que mi hermano tenga toda la culpa, el hermanito España tampoco dijo abiertamente que esa actitud le molestaba, solo se quedaba callado y un día solo deja a mi hermano sin haberle dicho porque, así que el 99% de la responsabilidad es de él ve~- concluyó y la admiración de Alemania se fue al carajo, Italia seguía siendo Italia a pesar de los discursos profundos y llegadores.

-Entonces ¿Irás con Romano esta noche?- preguntó intentando cambiar de tema esperando que el castaño le diera una negativa.

-Por supuesto- respondió Italia viendo como el seño de Alemania se fruncía aun mas así que puso sus manos en la cara del rubio apretando sus mejillas para que el ojiazul hiciera un mohín con sus labios y le dio un rápido beso en la boca. –Pero prometo que te recompensaré ve~ - le dijo sonriendo y sintiendo como la cara del alemán se calentaba y se pintaba de un intenso rojo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Y al mismo tiempo otros dos personajes también intentaban retomar sus vidas normales, aunque ellos lo hacían de otra manera, estos dos habían elegido el conocer nuevas personas, salir un poco del ambiente habitual e intentar cosas diferentes.

Así que ahí estaban Corea y España, en la casa del último, ah y también Prusia que se había auto-invitado. Los tres estaban en el largo sillón del español frente a la televisión, España estaba sentado en una esquina del sillón, con su espalda en el recarga brazos y las piernas flexionadas y entre ellas recostado estaba Corea, con su espalda apoyada en el pecho de castaño, con sus piernas estiradas sobre el sillón relegando a Prusia hasta el otro extremo pero en realidad no le importaba porque estaba más ocupado en no perderse ni un solo detalle de la telenovela que Corea gentilmente les había prestado para ver.

-Carajo ¡Yun Hee no puede sufrir tanto! Ella es casi tan awesome como yo- gritaba Prusia mientras abrazaba un cojín y lo mordía para intentar retener sus lágrimas

-Es verdad, ella no merece eso- dijo indignado España que tenía sus brazos apoyados en los hombros de Corea y enlazaba sus manos haciendo parecer aquello un abrazo.

-Les dije que esto los haría llorar- dijo divertido Corea que esa mañana solamente había llegado con el famoso _dorama_ "Un Deseo en las Estrellas" ganándose las burlas del albino alemán porque él no iba a ver una cursi telenovela.

-Es que esto no es nada mas una telenovela, esto es arte- decía el ojirrojo sorbiendo el moco sin siquiera quitarle los ojos de encima a la televisión.

Ahora bien, Corea y España habían estado frecuentándose ese último mes, desde la vez que fueron a comer después de la junta en casa de Austria habían quedado varias veces para verse así que a los otros dos integrantes del Bad Friend Trio ya no se les hacía muy raro ver a su amigo español acompañado del coreano que a diferencia de Romano era alguien muy simpático y bromista a veces los hostigaba un poco pero parecía que a España no le afectaba en lo absoluto esa sobredosis de energía y buen humor, es más, parecía que le gustaba.

Así que mientras estaban ahí desviviéndose viendo _doramas_ noventeros llegó cierto francés, cargado con algunos víveres suponiendo que tal vez la nación asiática estaría de visita.

-_Mes amis_ su hermanito mayor ha llegado- dijo galantemente entrando a la casa como si fuera suya esperando una gran bienvenida, o al menos esperando que todos lo atacaran por la comida pero en cambio solo vio a un trío de enajenados aplastados en el sillón escuchando las palabras en coreano que salían del televisor y sin que nadie reparara en su presencia haciendo enojar al vanidoso francés.

-¡Les estoy hablando!- les llamó la atención a lo que solo Corea volteó.

-_Hwan-yeong (Bienvenido)-_ el pelinegro fue el único que lo recibió haciendo al rubio soltar un suspiro al ver que ni aun con eso los otros dos le hicieron caso, así que los miró con algo de enfado hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Prusia ¿Estás llorando?- le preguntó al albino que se sobresaltó de pronto e incluso irguió su espalda

-Ah… yo… ¡Son lagrimas de hombre!- gritó encorvándose de nuevo apoyando su barbilla en el cojín al que se volvió a aferrar.

-Si claro, tan hombre que lloras con… ¿Una telenovela?- volvió a preguntar poniéndose frente a la televisión ganándose un montón de gritos de protesta, insultos y ordenes de que se quitara, todas en idiomas diferentes.

-Oiga, oigan, ustedes andan muy susceptibles hoy- les regañó haciéndose a un lado antes de que le fueran a disparar o cortarle la cabeza con una alabarda.

-Cualquiera se pondría susceptible con esta cosa… Dios, ahora sé lo que es el verdadero amor y el sufrimiento- comentó Prusia de nuevo sin voltear a ver a Francia que de verdad estaba comenzando a temer por la salud mental de su amigo así que quiso comprobar si España sufría también delirios por los melodramas coreanos pero se distrajo al ver como España tenía abrazado a Corea y cómo este a veces desviaba su atención de la televisión y le dedicaba miraditas furtivas al europeo.

El galo sonrió como pareciendo entender lo que se estaba cocinando entre ese par, o por lo menos lo que se estaba cocinando en la cabecita de Corea…

-Oigan chicos ¿Podría tener su atención por al menos un momento?- les preguntó el galo de manera cortes antes de ser bombardeado con insultos en más de un idioma otra vez

-Que sea rápido- le ordenó Prusia pausando el reproductor de DVD para dejar hablar al francés.

-Bueno _mes amis_, al parecer nuestro buen amigo Inglaterra está planeando restregarnos en la cara sus arreglos para los juegos olímpicos así que ¿Por qué no vamos a su casa a burlarnos un poco de su completa falta de buen gusto?- les propuso a las otras naciones que parecían aburridas con la propuesta.

-Entonces ¿Quieres que vayamos hasta haya solamente para hacer enojar a Inglaterra?- preguntó Prusia alzando una ceja aun en su misma posición

-Pues básicamente si- contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros esperando unos segundos para que sus camaradas contestaran.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a hacer rabiar al caballero ingles kesesese- accedió el albino levantándose de pronto

-¿Tú qué dices _amour_?- le preguntó a España que seguía en su lugar sin parecer muy convencido con la idea

-Pues… no creo que a Inglaterra le agrade mucho…- comenzó a decir el castaño sonriendo ligeramente nervioso.

-Ese es el punto de todo esto _amour, _además también Corea puede venir, después de todo el cejudo nos está invitando a todos- propuso sonriendo de manera traviesa al ver como los ojos del moreno parecían brillar emocionados de pronto.

-No creo que él tenga ganas de ir a molestar a Inglaterra- contradijo el español.

-Por mí no hay problema, aunque no tengo nada contra él pero creo que será divertido si voy contigo- dijo el asiático incorporándose y mostrando esa gran sonrisa tan típica de él.

-Entonces ya está dicho, en dos semanas no vamos con el _hooligan_- dijo Francia sonriendo y viendo al mismo tiempo como Corea y España empezaban a hacer planes por los lugares en donde iban a pasear estando en Londres mientras que Prusia retomaba su atención al bendito _dorama _ignorando por completo el entusiasmo del resto de sus amigos.

Así que pasó una semana por lo tanto Corea tuvo que regresar a su casa para hacer algunos preparativos antes de irse de viaje junto con otro grupo de naciones que también habían sido invitadas a "apreciar el poderío Británico" como les había dicho la Gran Bretaña, aunque el coreano hizo una breve escala en casa de China, y es que como ya había dicho antes, hay hábitos que tardan mucho en ser eliminados por completo.

El mayor de los orientales estaba en el jardín de su casa practicando Tai-chi mientras tenía una grabadora que reproducía su CD de "Sonidos de la naturaleza". China hacía esos típicos lentos movimientos con sus brazos y piernas presintiendo que alguien no muy deseado acababa de llegar a su casa.

-_¡Aniki!-_ gritó de pronto Corea haciendo que el chino frunciera ligeramente su seño pero sin dejar de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos -¿Puedo unirme?- preguntó de nuevo el coreano sin siquiera dejar saludar al mayor que seguía moviendo sus manos con una lentitud casi desesperante.

-Aunque te diga que no, ya lo estás haciendo aru- contestó el mayor viendo al más joven imitando sus movimientos de Tai-chi, tratando de mantener el equilibrio en una sola pierna sin temblar, justo como hacía su hermano mayor.

-Por cierto _aniki _solo vine a decirte que en una semana me voy con España a visitar a Inglaterra- anunció alegre haciendo caras de dolor al tener todo su peso en un solo pie, era sorprendente ver como al anciano de su hermano no le costaba nada de trabajo.

-Ya veo aru- dijo sin mucho interés el otro moreno cambiando pausadamente de pie para ahora cargar todo su peso en la pierna contraria.

-Si, será muy divertido, últimamente España y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, creo que empieza a gustarme- seguía hablando Corea animado intentando por todos los medios imitar la parsimonia de su hermano mayor

-Que interesante aru- contestó China que en realidad no le daba mucha importancia al parloteo de Corea mientras que este parecía cada vez mas herido ante su indiferencia porque debemos ser honestos con nosotros mismos: Cuando sufrimos ese mal llamado "amor no correspondido" y vamos de masoquistas a ver al ladrón de nuestros suspiros para contarle acerca de nuestros progresos y "casualmente" mencionar a un nuevo prospecto amoroso esperamos al menos un gesto de decepción de la otra parte, buscamos en su rostro una sola señal de dolor o de enfado, queremos y deseamos ver que tal vez a esa persona le molesta el hecho de que pensemos estar con alguien más, que lo hemos superado… queremos tener un buen pretexto para seguir aferrándonos a él o ella…

Sin embargo China seguía con ese gesto tranquilo y desinteresado mientras Corea lo miraba de manera casi meticulosa esperando encontrar desilusión en ese rostro que tanto tiempo había amado, pero no encontró nada. Por lo tanto solo se detuvo de su intento de Tai-chi mientras que China aun continuaba.

-Bueno _aniki_ solo venía a avisarte que estaré en Europa- dijo intentando mantener la firmeza en su voz

-Que te vaya bien y compórtate aru- le contestó sin agregar mas así que el coreano solo se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar, sin embargo volvió a girar encarando a China.

-_Aniki… _de verdad España me gusta así que creo que si sigo con él pronto dejaré de estar enamorado de ti. Eso todo ¡Nos vemos!- y salió corriendo del jardín dejando a China parado sobre un pie con los ojos tan abiertos como sus parpados se lo permitían y su cara que paulatinamente fue tornándose a un color rojo cereza.

-¿Enamorado?- preguntó aun en su misma posición… ¿Acaso China nunca se había dado cuenta de que Corea se moría por él?

Y de esta manera el plazo de las dos semanas se cumplió, por lo tanto la mayoría de las naciones ya estaban todas haciendo turismo en Londres o sencillamente molestando al británico por su pésimo gusto en arquitectura y toda cosa que se le pudiera criticar, o que el trío de malos amigos, Estados Unidos y Escocia pudieran criticar disfrutando a lo grande ver la cara crispada de enojo del ingles que no había hecho otra cosa más que refunfuñar, agredir, gritar e insultar a estos invitados. Aunque por otro lado las dos Italia lo primero que habían hecho al llegar a Londres había sido buscar un pub, uno donde sirvieran los tragos mas fuertes porque Romano necesitaba desinfectar heridas internas con bebidas fermentadas ya que definitivamente no iba a encontrar buena comida en ninguno de esos restaurantes, ni siquiera en los dedicados a la comida italiana, era un insulto que hicieran llamar a esa cosa "Pasta" que no eran más que fideos mal preparados.

-Ve~ hermano pero acabamos de llegar- rechistó Italia cuando vio la puerta del pub a donde Romano lo estaba arrastrando.

-¿Y eso qué? Tú me dijiste que me acompañarías- le reclamó el sureño abriendo las puertas del bendito bar escuchando los lloriqueos de su mellizo que iba unos pasos detrás de él.

-Yo quería pasear por la ciudad en mi primera noche aquí, no verte emborracharte- dijo entre dientes el menor siendo ignorado por su hermano que sin perder más tiempo tomó asiento en uno de los bancos altos frente a la barra y pidió su primera ronda de whisky, había bebido demasiado vino en su casa así que ahora quería otra cosa un poco mas fuerte aunque Italia optó por su inesperable copa de vino.

Fue así como los lamentos e insultos de Romano comenzaron, los que por cierto Italia ya se sabía de memoria, todos dedicados a España, a sus tomates, su casa, gobierno, geografía y cualquier otra cosa relacionada con el hispano.

-¡Es que es un idiota Veneciano, de verdad lo es!- exclamaba el italiano mientras que Italia lo escuchaba con tal paciencia que la parte Norte bien podría ser la reencarnación del mismísimo Buda

-Oh si, el muy idiota diciéndome "Siempre estaré contigo Romano" "Yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tú lado" "Eres lo que más amo en el mundo" ¡¿Y dónde está ahora el desgraciado? Con un chino cualquiera seguro diciéndole exactamente lo mismo- dijo para terminarse de un solo trago su bebida pidiéndole al _master _ que llenara su vaso de nuevo y dejara la botella.

-Dime Veneciano, tú que sabes tanto de esto ¿Para qué decía todas esas cosas si no las iba a cumplir?- preguntó Romano que ya comenzaba a desvariar con tanto alcohol en la sangre.

-Tal vez si tenía intención de cumplir- contestó Italia pensando en promesas no cumplidas…

-¿Y porque no lo hizo? En vez de eso me deja sin explicación, pero que se pudra, yo Italia Romano no le ruego a nadie ¡A nadie! Yo solo le soy fiel a mi pueblo y a mi Dios no a algún hijo de puta que tiene una lengua larga que escupe tantas tonterías para ilusionarte y luego dejarte como todos los demás- dijo dejando debilitar un poco su voz ante cada frase –Tampoco es como si yo le hubiera creído alguna vez- siguió diciendo poniendo sus brazos sobre la barra y apoyando su cabeza en ellos.

-Ya sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se hartara de mí… todos siempre terminan haciéndolo ¿No? Pero ese bastardo… el muy maldito parecía tan convencido de sus palabras- seguía diciendo cerrando los ojos acercando su vaso con whisky a su boca, percibiendo el aroma de la bebida esperando que fuera el de la colonia de España… Dios… no sabía que una persona podía extrañarse tanto.

Italia no contestó ante lo ultimo solo vio a su hermano darle sorbitos al whisky mientras se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, no sabía si estaba a punto de dormirse o solo pensaba en todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho para que España no se hubiera visto obligado a dejarlo… diciéndose: "si yo no hubiera sido tan grosero" "si no lo hubiera golpeado tantas veces" "si le hubiera dicho al menos una vez que si lo quiero…"

En esto estaban el par de hermanos cuando a algún otro borracho con el corazón roto se le ocurrió poner una lacrimógena canción en la _rockola_, justo una de esas baladas que son como estacas en el corazón. Canciones que parecen que el compositor se dedicó a espiarte durante días para escribir esas letras que prácticamente cuentan justo lo que estás sintiendo o viviendo en ese momento y que solo empeoran tu estado emocional, de la misma manera en como en ese momento le pasaba a Romano cuando comenzó a reproducirse la canción… comenzando con un par de estrofas ñoñas hasta que llegaron a esa parte que le hicieron que su corazón se contrajera.

_We said goodbye in the pouring rain and I break down as you walk away… __(Dijimos adiós en la torrencial lluvia y yo me rompí en pedazos mientras tú te alejabas)_

Y ahora Romano maldecía no solo su existencia, sino también a la música cursi que siempre sabía poner el dedo justo en la llaga para abrirla y todavía echarle unas gotitas de limón para que ardiera aun mas, sobre todo a la hora de escuchar la siguiente parte.

_´Cause all my life I felt this way, but I could never find the words to say… __Stay, stay (Porque toda mi vida me he sentido de esta manera pero nunca pude encontrar las palabras para decirlo… Quédate, quédate…)_

Pero claro, no puede haber una canción emotiva que no te recuerde lo miserable que eres y que no saque a la luz lo que en verdad quieres con una melodía tan triste como la que sonaba en ese momento y decía…

_So change your mind and say your mine, don't leave tonight… stay… __(Así que cambia de parecer y di que eres mío, no te vayas esta noche… quédate)_

Suficiente. Romano se levantó del banquillo antes de que se pusiera a llorar como una colegiala en pleno ciclo menstrual y sin dar explicaciones se encaminó al baño para intentar tomar aire y controlar sus hormonas o lo que fuera que provocaran esos sentimientos de desolación. Aunque nuestro querido italiano no contaba con que otro par de naciones también pasarían de visita a ese pub… porque cuando el destino te quiere patear las bolas, sabe cómo hacerlo.

El castaño estaba con las manos recargadas en el lavamanos tratando de tomar aire tras haberse lavado bien la cara, mirando su reflejo que le mostraba a un italiano ebrio con los ojos enrojecidos y no precisamente por el alcohol.

-¿Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo?- se preguntó a si mismo desviando la mirada de su imagen como queriendo saber porque si él era tan fuerte y autosuficiente estaba emborrachándose por España, eso era patético, incluso el orgulloso Romano lo sabía; por lo tanto el castaño de ojos chocolate respiró profundo, enderezó su espalda y tomó la sabia decisión de que esa sería la última noche dedicada al alcohol y al recuerdo del español… así que justo en el momento en que se disponía a salir del baño la broma cruel de la vida apareció.

Cruzando la puerta estaba nada más y nada menos que el mismo España, con su sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico, sus cabellos castaños alborotados y todo eso que lo hacían tan irresistible, las dos naciones inevitablemente chocaron miradas y sintieron ese momento tan incomodo de volverse a ver tras un mes de "saludable" distancia y carajo, eso sí que era incomodo… bueno, cuando ves a tu _ex_ tras haber terminado de una manera no muy amistosa lo más normal es que estés recitando todo tu glosario de groserías mentalmente.

-Ro… Romano, hola- saludó España tratando de parecer cortés, controlándose a sí mismo para no agarrarse a besos y abrazos al italiano ahí mismo en el baño y tal vez hacer algo que bien podría ser penado como indecencia pública.

-Hola y adiós- contestó la parte sur de Italia queriéndose alejar lo más rápido posible de ahí, sintiendo esa imperiosa necesidad de huir y no tener que ver esos ojos verdes… sintiendo… un miedo terrible a escuchar mas palabras salir de la boca de España, palabras que tal vez lo harían quebrarse por completo frente a él.

-Romano espera- le pidió España y justo el desgraciado tuvo que tomarle de la muñeca haciendo que el cuerpo entero del italiano temblara ante el solo toque de esa mano cálida y grande –Creo que debemos hablar acerca de lo que pasó… después de todo no nos hemos hablado desde entonces- le pidió España a Romano

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- contestó Romano tratando de zafarse, sintiendo como sus rodillas amenazaban con perder fuerza y dejarlo caer en cualquier momento.

-Pero…-

-¡Suéltame carajo!- le exigió al español soltándose de un jalón y de paso con todas las intenciones de soltarle un buen puñetazo en toda su cara para desquitar su frustración reprimida en todo ese maldito mes pero antes de poder hacer algo una tercera persona se lo impidió agarrando su brazo desde atrás.

-No es bueno pelear en lugares públicos- dijo quien lo había detenido así que el sureño volteó encontrándose con Corea, lo que solo significaba que España y él habían salido a beber juntos.

-Suéltame…- le ordenó Romano a Corea sin levantar la voz pero aun así de manera cortante.

-¿Y cómo estoy seguro de que no vas a golpear a España si lo hago?- le preguntó tranquilamente el pelinegro y el castaño apretó los dientes al ver que España se mantenía sin hacer o decir nada.

-No lo haré- contestó el italiano y Corea lo soltó con cautela, Romano solo bajó su brazo dirigiéndole una discreta mirada a España que parecía algo preocupado.

-Rom…-

-España, creo que será mejor irnos a otro lado o algo malo podría pasar, anda vámonos- le interrumpió Corea al hispano poniéndose detrás de él sacándolo del baño a empujones hasta que este cruzó la puerta.

-No me gusta la violencia, pero si veo que quieres lastimar a España de nuevo me voy a poner agresivo y eso no te va a agradar- le advirtió el coreano con un, tal vez, demasiado aterrador tono de voz después de todo Corea era famoso por su fuerza no solo física sino también militar, aunque tal vez empezar una guerra por un lío de amores era exagerar demasiado.

Al fin el par de nuevos amigos salió de ahí y Romano solo alcanzó a recargarse en la pared dejándose caer hasta quedar de cuclillas en el piso tratando de recobrar el aliento que la sola presencia de España acababa de robarle.

¿Cuál es el paso a seguir cuando la comida, las nuevas amistades o intentar algo nuevo no te han ayudado a continuar con tu vida? ¿Qué tienes que hacer para volver a caminar sólo después de que olvidaste como hacerlo?

/

**Capitulo tres y creo que cada vez menos gente lee esto… ¡No me importa ahhhhhhh amo mi fic ahhhhhh! **

**Bueno, después de mi ataque quiero agradecerles a quienes aún están pendientes de esta historia aunque es curioso darme cuenta que casi tod s tienen cierto resentimiento por Romano, si el pobre supiera cuantos insultos ha recibido en estos pocos reviews XD. Ja ja ja, en fin, mil gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, espero sigan leyendo.**

**Por cierto y como último comentario, la canción que escucha Romano se llama Stay interpretada por Hurts, y según yo y mi criterio es la canción perfecta para el sureño y que te puede hacer llorar sin piedad… oh si… y también este capítulo fue escrito antes de que iniciaran las Olimpiadas por eso dicen algo acerca de los preparativos y cosas así, no calculé el tiempo y no pensé que esta historia saliera a la luz durante los juegos XD**


	4. Clavos que sacan otros clavos

I HATE THIS PART

Clavos que sacan otros clavos

Tal vez uno de los tantos dilemas que enfrentamos después de un rompimiento es saber el tiempo correcto que debemos tomar antes de iniciar otra relación o comenzar a conocer gente nueva, a veces la sola idea nos parece aterradora y nos recluimos en un estado de confort y soltería antes de poner en juego nuestros sentimientos una vez mas, o simplemente somos más aventureros y decidimos aplicar ese dicho que dice que _un clavo saca otro clavo _justo como planeaba hacer el buen Corea aunque antes de enfocarnos con él tal vez deberíamos saber qué pasó con China después de la fuerte confesión de su hermano menor.

-No puedo creerlo… definitivamente no puedo creerlo…- mascullaba China que estaba sentado en el piso con los codos recargados en la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos recitando lo anterior como si se tratara de algún tipo de Sutra mientras que Hong Kong, sentado al otro lado de la mesa lo miraba sin interrumpirlo, con esa cara estoica.

El mayor de los asiáticos había estado en ese extraño estado desde la última visita de Corea así que el menor de todos no había dudado a la hora de llamar al resto de su familia para intentar buscar una manera para ayudar a China y dejara de una vez por todas esa patética actitud que a decir verdad ya lo estaba hartando un poco. Por lo tanto diez minutos después el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Japón y Taiwán que llegaban al rescate pues Tailandia y Vietnam no habían podido asistir por cuestiones de trabajo o tan solo porque no tenían la intensión de ir a soportar los lamentos de China.

-Llegamos tan rápido como pudimos- dijo Japón dejando sus zapatos en el recibidor al igual que Taiwán la cual aparte traía algunas bolsas con comida y mucho té porque seguro tendrían una larga conversación.

-Oigan, tampoco es como si se fuera a morir o algo así- les tranquilizó Hong Kong al ver la ansiedad en las caras de sus hermanos.

-Es que no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, aun eres joven- le dijo Taiwán acariciándole la cabeza a la otra nación y mirándolo con algo de ternura aunque cabe destacar que la chica tampoco era muy experta en la materia y solo quería lucirse un poco con el más joven.

Así que los tres regresaron a la sala en donde vieron al asiático desparramado en el piso aun murmurando algunas cosas inentendibles en su propio idioma.

-Ah… China-san ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Japón siempre con ese tono educado y cortes que tanto lo caracterizaban, ayudando al mayor a levantarse del piso.

-¡Japón! ¿Qué hago? ¡Corea se me declaró! aru- gritó de pronto China aferrándose como un niño pequeño a la cintura del otro oriental y todo se volvió un silencio incomodo.

-Querrás decir "Se me declaró otra vez"- le corrigió la única chica presente

-¿Cómo que otra vez aru?- preguntó el mayor de la familia separándose un poco de nipón viendo a todos con verdadera duda en su rostro.

-China-san… ¿Acaso tú no sabías que Corea estaba enamorado de ti?- preguntó Japón soltando al moreno de su cintura para poder sentarse a su lado y hablar del tema como la gente decente

-¡Por supuesto que no aru!- contestó sonrojándose de pronto por la vergüenza mientras que Taiwán azotaba sus manos contra la mesa con expresión de furia en su rostro.

-¡Cómo diablos nunca te diste cuenta si él se la pasaba pregonando todo su amor por ti!- le gritó enfadada a su hermano mayor que infló las mejillas haciendo un berrinche.

-Él no me pregonaba nada, me acosaba- corrigió el chino

-Acoso, amor ¿Cuál es la gran diferencia?- le restó importancia la menor sin saber que si había un mar de diferencia entre esos dos sustantivos pero en fin, para ella eran exactamente lo mismo -El punto de todo esto es que eres un idiota como para no haberte dado cuenta ¿Qué tan idiota se tiene que ser para no percatarse de algo así? Seguro también me vas a decir que no has notado que Rusia casi te tira su ropa interior en la cara- dijo enfadada la castaña abriendo un paquete de galletas mientras que Hong Kong iba a preparar algo de té.

-¡¿También Rusia?! Oh no, ¿Ahora cómo se supone los voy a ver a la cara? Esto es tan vergonzoso- decía China escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos sintiendo que se iba a derretir en cualquier momento.

-¡En serio que eres idiota!- le gritó la muchacha –no lo puedo creer- resopló finalmente dándole una agresiva mordida a su galleta

-Tampoco es como si estuviera al pendiente de esas cosas… ya estoy muy viejo para eso- comentó China intentando tranquilizarse sacando de una de sus anchas mangas su inseparable pipa y prendiéndola, inhalando el tabaco guardándolo un momento en su garganta para después dejarlo salir mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Es difícil descubrir que alguien tan cercano siente ese tipo de cosas por ti, es como si de un momento a otro todo cambiara entre ustedes, entonces te preguntas si alguna vez lo habrás herido sin intenciones, si lo abrazaste tal vez demasiado fuerte haciéndole pensar cosas equivocadas sin darte cuenta del nivel de crueldad en tus inocentes acciones; es complicado pensar que ahora ya no lo podrás ver de la misma manera teniendo en cuenta en todo momento sus sentimientos por ti, tendrás que buscar las palabras correctas para dirigirte a esa persona para no decir algo indebido, tal vez limitar el contacto físico, ya no ser tan apegados porque eso le puede dar alas. A veces cuando eso pasa es como si hubiera un retroceso en su relación, en lugar de volverse más cercanos te ves obligado a imponer una notable distancia entre ustedes para que no haya malentendidos.

-Entonces, cuando Corea te preguntó si lo veías como a un igual ¿Por qué le dijiste que no?- preguntó de pronto Hong-Kong llegando cono una bandeja y algunas tazas de té

-Pues porque es la verdad, nunca podré ver a alguien a quien quiero como mi igual, cuando sientes cariño por una persona es porque es especial y no como todos los demás aru- contestó China como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo haciendo que Taiwán se pusiera una mano en la cara pensando que todo sería menos complicado si China dijera las cosas de esa manera cuando estaba con Corea.

-Entonces creo que lo mejor sería aclarar el malentendido con Corea- propuso Japón sacando su celular dispuesto a ver una escena romántica y telenovelesca justo frente a él.

-No hagas eso, sería más cruel decirle que no lo odio ni nada pero que aun así no le correspondo aru- dijo China bajando el celular de Japón que ya estaba preparado para hacer una llamada a larga distancia.

-Si lo pones de esa manera tienes razón… ¿En serio no estás dispuesto a darle ni siquiera una oportunidad?- preguntó Taiwán un poco más calmada tras su tremendo arranque de ira.

-Ya te dije que estoy viejo para esas cosas- contestó China inhalando una vez más desde su pipa, dejando escapar el humo viendo las formas que se dibujaban en él pensando que el amor traía demasiados problemas e inconvenientes como para estar lidiando con ellos a sus casi cuatro mil años de edad.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en Inglaterra, Romano había decidido enclaustrarse en su habitación de hotel cual ermitaño antes de tener que salir a enfrentar al mundo que por cierto aun tenía un país llamado España así que hasta que ese pedazo de tierra no desapareciera mágicamente de la faz del planeta él no pondría un pie afuera… o por lo menos no hasta que su malestar emocional se aliviara porque después de ese encuentro en el baño de aquel pub no quería saber nada del español, sencillamente era demasiado doloroso, por más que hubieran pasado ya más de treinta días él seguía sin poder dominar sus sentimientos ¿Cómo diablos hacía el resto de la gente para superar eso? Ahora pensaba en Austria y en Hungría que justo se veían tan radiantes y sonrientes a pesar de que ellos habían terminado no solo un noviazgo sino un matrimonio ¿Cómo es que no murieron en el intento de salir adelante? Justo como Romano sentía que iba a hacer si su situación sentimental seguía así.

Pero mientras pensaba en todo eso su reciente ángel de la guardia tocó a la puerta, el único que había soportados sus borracheras, su llanto de ebrio, sus eternas maldiciones y sus arranques de ira: Veneciano ¿Qué haría sin él? Seguro lo mismo solo que sin compañía.

-Ve~ hermanito ¿Otra vez no vas a salir? Hoy el día es soleado, tal vez a Inglaterra le pasó algo bueno- dijo el menor de los mellizos abriendo de par en par las cortinas viendo como su hermano mayor se encogía y se hacía un ovillo bajo las sabanas. Italia soltó un suspiro y fue hasta la cama subiéndose a ella y escabulléndose bajo los cobertores hasta poder encontrar a su hermano que frunció el seño al verlo enfrente tan sonriente como siempre.

-Vete, no quiero ver a nadie- le ordenó Romano empujando a Italia que rió un poco ante los anormalmente débiles empujones de su mellizo.

-Ven aquí, deja de hacerte el fuerte- dijo la parte Norte volviendo a acercarse a su hermano abrazándolo aun debajo de las sabanas sintiendo como el otro se resistía un poco

-Déjame en paz idiota- le regañó Romano al sentir los brazos del otro rodeándole y su nariz rozando con el pecho de Italia, se sentía como un idiota siendo abrazado de esa manera por su hermano menor, se suponía debía ser al revés.

-No te preocupes, puedes olvidarte del hermanito España y casarte conmigo, te prometo que seré un buen esposo ve~- le bromeó Italia sintiendo como el otro de nuevo se removía entre sus brazos.

-¡Yo no estoy pensando en ese bastardo! Además ¿Qué cosas tan asquerosas dices, cómo me puedo casar contigo si somos hermanos? Eso es incesto- le regañó Romano alzando un poco su cabeza viendo a su hermano reír como el tonto que era

-Eso no importa así siempre podremos estar juntos, yo te cuidaré bien- contestó el menor sin borrar su sonrisa percibiendo como el cuerpo de Romano se relajaba un poco.

-Pero tienes al macho patatas…- contestó Romano siguiéndole el juego a Italia que pareció pensativo

-Oh, es cierto, en ese caso tendré que serle infiel- dijo la parte norte guiñándole de manera juguetona un ojo a Romano que solo bajó de nuevo su cabeza

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un idiota?-le preguntó el mayor a su hermano mientras escondía bien su cara en el pecho de este.

-Sí, muchas veces- contestó Italia sintiendo como la parte sur le correspondía el abrazo –Dime hermanito… ¿En verdad quieres tanto a España?- le preguntó al otro y de nuevo el cuerpo entero del otro italiano se tensó… no contestó y solo se quedó abrazado al menor.

Si algo odiaba Romano aparte del hecho de que España aun viviera era que su inútil, estúpido y tonto hermano menor… en realidad no fuera un inútil, estúpido y tonto cuando se trataba de leerle el pensamiento ¿O era acaso que todos los hermanos menores tenían esa extraña habilidad de saber cuando algo te pasaba? Si era así maldecía a todos los hermanos menores por hacer ver a sus mayores como unos debiluchos vulnerables que se daban el lujo de quebrarse enfrente de ellos porque sabían que solo iban a escuchar sus patéticos lamentos sin decir nada hasta que terminaran para luego actuar como si nada… de verdad… malditos todos.

-Por cierto hermanito, esta noche Inglaterra hará una fiesta antes de la inauguración de las Olimpiadas ¿Iremos verdad?- preguntó de pronto Italia cambiando de pronto el tema.

-No, primero muerto que salir de este cuarto- contestó Romano retomando su mal humor.

-Ve~ vamos, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor- comenzó a rogar Italia sacando de quicio a su consanguíneo

-¡Esta bien iremos pero ya cállate!- le respondió en un grito esperando que con eso el otro se callara de una vez por todas.

-Gracias hermanito- le agradeció Veneciano mientras que Romano agregaba otra maldición a su lista: Malditos todos los hermanos menores que aparte de leerte el pensamiento se vuelven unos insoportables cuando quieren algo y peor aún, lo consiguen.

Y mientras Romano maldecía a toda clase de organismo viviente en la tierra y sus similares el Bad Friend Trio y Corea despertaban después de una larga noche de juerga, aunque cabe destacar que lo que se suponía era un trío de malos amigos ahora se había convertido casi en un cuarteto gracias a que Corea se unía a casi todas sus salidas y se había ganado un poco el afecto de Prusia y Francia, sobre todo al ver como había hecho enojar a Inglaterra al decirle casi todo el tiempo que todo lo que había en su casa "había sido originado en él" y como el británico no era alguien de mucha paciencia había explotado más de una vez queriendo reventarle la cabeza al coreano que solo huía de él riendo de manera inocente y juguetona.

Así que ahora ahí estaban los cuatro en una misma cama durmiendo en las posiciones más incomodas que seguro les acababan de provocar algunas contusiones. España abría lentamente sus ojos mientras veía como todo a su alrededor estaba al revés, o era solo que su cabeza estaba colgando del colchón lo que tal vez también explicaba su dolor de cabeza, por lo tanto se incorporó viendo a Corea usando su regazo como almohada mientras que Prusia estaba hasta el otro extremo de la cama con el pie de Francia en su cara y este tenía brazos y piernas extendidos como si toda la cama fuese suya.

-Buenos días- murmuró España esperando encontrar a alguien despierto en medio de esa sinfonía de ronquidos y murmullos adormilados

-Buenas…-contestó un medio despierto Corea que se frotaba los ojos tratando de espabilarse por completo, estirándose aun en la cama y viendo al español que intentaba incorporarse, luego vio a los otros dos que seguían sumergidos en su sueño profundo.

-Hay que bajar la voz para no despertarlos- le susurró España al asiático poniéndose un dedo frente a los labios y sonriendo mientras que Corea solo le correspondió la sonrisa y echó otra mirada al par restante de los malos amigos para luego reír con algo de malicia.

-Entonces lo mejor será no hablar- dijo en voz muy baja el oriental levantándose un poco hasta posicionarse frente a España acercándose peligrosamente a este que captó rápidamente las intenciones del pelinegro pero para su desgracia no podía retroceder ya que si lo hacía solo quedaría atrapado entre el colchón y Corea… sin embargo el atentado del oriental se vio frustrado a la hora en que Francia despertó.

-_Bonjour mes amis- _saludó el siempre elegante galo con un ojo abierto y el otro aun cerrado percatándose de lo cerca que estaban el español y el coreano.

-Disculpen ¿Interrumpí algo?- les preguntó flexionando una pierna y recargando su brazo en ella viendo con algo de morbo a los otros dos.

-No, nada en especial- dijo Corea separándose del sonrojado castaño que por un momento se había puesto realmente nervioso. -¿Y? ¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó cambiando el tema repentinamente para que Francia no siguiera viéndolos de esa manera tan extraña

-Pues hoy no podemos perdernos la fiesta de _Angleterre,_ ayer estuvo presumiéndola tanto que no puedo permitirme faltar para arruinarla- respondió Francia comenzando a imaginar todas y cada una de las maneras en cómo podía hacer pasar una terrible noche al ingles, aquello casi se había convertido en un deporte para el galo.

En esto pensaban el francés y también el español cuando el celular de Corea comenzó a sonar así que el oriental se apresuró a buscar entre los cobertores y las botellas de champagne y vino su teléfono hasta que por fin logró encontrarlo.

-¿Diga?... Oh Japón, que gusto escucharte- decía mientras se bajaba de la cama para poder escuchar mejor al nipón mientras el otro par de europeos maquilaban alguna buena broma como si fueran adolescentes planeando alguna fechoría infantil.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta de Inglaterra? ¡Qué bien!... oh… también mi _aniki…_- agregó bajando un poco el tono de su voz, dejando desvanecer su sonrisa, gestos que definitivamente nunca pasaban por alto para el país del amor y del romance.

-Claro, espero verlos aquí esta noche… hasta luego- y colgó para soltar un suspiro como si fuera su preparación para dibujar una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa _amour?_ Parece como si te hubieran dado una mala noticia- le preguntó Francia suspicazmente al moreno que de nuevo hizo uso de sus dotes de actor de la vida real.

-No, para nada, de hecho me acaban de avisar que mis hermanos también fueron invitados a la fiesta así que habrá más gente para divertirnos- dijo soltando algunas cuantas carcajadas que obviamente no convencieron al francés, ahora si había algo realmente sospechoso en ese muchachito.

Finalmente el resto de la tarde la usaron para reponerse de la anterior noche de fiesta y poder estar frescos como lechugas y llegar a molestar al británico, o al menos Francia esperaba eso porque Prusia, España y Corea solo buscaban tener un buen rato de diversión sin tener que hacer rabiar al ingles.

Todos llegaron al lugar de la reunión, el salón de eventos de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Londres obviamente se notaban todas las intenciones de Inglaterra de lucirse una vez más enfrente de todos sus invitados aunque estos ya estaban un poco acostumbrados así que solo decidieron relajarse y disfrutar de la noche, pero todos parecían hacerlo menos Romano y China, ya que el primero estaba muy ocupado tratando de ignorar a España quedándose varios metros lejos de él al igual que el asiático que escapaba cada vez que veía a Rusia o a Corea a un radio de al menos tres metros. Mientras que Italia estaba muy emocionado al reunirse con Alemania y Japón, Corea no se despegaba de cierto español y Rusia solo se dedicaba a buscar con la mirada a una especifica personilla que le interesaba.

-_¡Aniki!_- llamó Corea al mayor una vez que lo vio no muy a lo lejos haciendo que este se sobresaltara y se sintiera realmente nervioso al tener que verle la cara, aquello era muy incomodo

-Ah… hola…- saludó China sin poder fijar sus ojos en los del otro asiático que parecía no entender que le pasaba a su hermano, actuaba raro.

-Que bueno que viniste, te quería presentar a España, bueno, ya lo conoces pero…- le decía tomando de la mano al chino que se soltó repentinamente

-No es necesario, como dijiste, ya lo conozco así que bueno… creo que voy a… otro lado… a hacer algo mas…- se excusó China alejándose lo más rápido posible del coreano que se quedó ahí parado siguiendo con la mirada al mayor que se perdía entre la gente y parecía huir de algún europeo del cual su cabeza sobresalía más que la del resto de los presentes.

Y en otras partes de ahí, Romano estaba como siempre en su estado de "púdrete-mundo-no-se-porque-carajos-estoy-aquí-si-lo-que-menos-quiero-hacer-en-este-momento-es-ver-a-un-montón-de-gente-siendo-feliz-mientras-que-yo-estoy-pasandola-como-la-mierda" así que el italiano solo se dedicó a quedarse en una esquina mirándolos a todos con esos ojos hostiles que prácticamente eran una advertencia de muerte para cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a él, o peor aún, se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra.

-Estúpido Veneciano ¿Para qué me trae si sabía que no quería venir?- se preguntaba entre dientes cruzándose de brazos en su lugar esperando que todo terminara rápido para así poder regresar a recluirse en su habitación de hotel y esperar a que el mundo se fuera al carajo o algo parecido, de verdad que lo que menos quería en esos momentos era estar rodeado de gente entre los que figuraban España, era como una tortura psicológica insoportable ¿Acaso Veneciano no había pensado en su salud mental? Pues al parecer no porque estaba muy entretenido platicando con el macho patatas y traicionándolo al estar conviviendo también con Japón, el hermano del chino ese que al parecer no se había separado del español bastardo…

Que por cierto, hablando de chinos y bastardos ahí estaban ese par, al parecer el chino insoportable ese intentaba sacar a bailar a España que parecía no querer hacerlo ¿De cuándo acá al idiota ese le daba pena bailar? Si cuando estaba con Romano nunca paraba de pedírselo…

-Vamos España ¡Por favor!- le pedía Corea al hispano mientras lo jalaba de un brazo queriendo arrastrarlo a la pista de baile.

-No, ya te dije que me da algo de vergüenza- mintió España pues el no conocía la vergüenza a la hora de bailar, lo que en realidad pasaba era que no quería que Romano lo viera con Corea actuando tan confianzudamente pues tenía que admitir que a pesar de llevar un mes separados y de que Corea lo atraía era difícil dejar de pensar en Romano, tal vez aun quería pensar que el italiano tomaría la iniciativa para buscar una reconciliación… aunque a juzgar por la actitud del sureño esos últimos días, era difícil esperar que algo así sucediera.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres bailar?- intentó una vez más el asiático tan solo ganándose una risita nerviosa por parte de España como respuesta así que el pelinegro solo dio un leve resoplido resignándose –está bien…- dijo desistiendo de sus intentos. Por lo tanto se quedaron viendo al resto de las naciones que si habían tomado valor para bailar al menos una pieza porque Inglaterra por lo menos supo escoger un buen DJ para animar un poco la velada, sin embargo nunca iba a admitir que la idea del DJ había sido de Estados Unidos ya que el británico había querido llevar a un grupo en vivo que tocara un poco de _punk_ de de la vieja escuela, cosa que obviamente no iba a ser del gusto de todos.

Sin que España se diera cuenta, Corea se había puesto detrás de él y pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros abrazándolo y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del español, dejando que sus mejillas rozaran y el castaño pudiera percibir un poco su calor y su respiración… sin embargo el hispano parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos así que Corea volteó a ver esa cara que parecía tan concentrada, los ojos verdes que parecían fijos en un solo punto; el coreano siguió la dirección que apuntaban los ojos del europeo y que estaban puestos sobre Romano, el que tenía esa cara de malhumorado y que parecía no soportaría un momento más en ese lugar atiborrado de gente.

-España…- llamó Corea en voz baja para que el solo el castaño pudiera escucharlo pero este no dijo nada así que siguió hablando, poniendo una mano en una de las mejillas de España obligando a girar su rostro y encarándolo -¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidar a Romano?- le preguntó directamente al ojiverde que no supo que contestar y que ni siquiera pudo hacerlo ya que para cuando captó la pregunta Corea ya tenía sus labios sobre los suyos…

Corea sentía como si con ese beso estuviera tirando de nuevo los dados, poniendo como apuesta su corazón otra vez. Si quería superar a China, si quería encontrar el amor tenía que arriesgarlo todo apostándole a esa nueva persona que tanto le gustaba y que tal vez podría llegar a amar.

Arriesgarte a querer otra vez se siente igual que arrojarte de un avión con un paracaídas defectuoso, no sabes si caerás directo al piso o si el paracaídas abrirá y te salvará, en esto del amor se arriesga el todo por el todo, justo de la manera en como Corea hacía.

España mientras tanto era un manojo de pensamientos y sentimientos repentinos ¡Corea lo estaba besando! Y lo hacía con tanta decisión que casi intimidaba… pero España pensaba entre ese torbellino de confusiones que tal vez ese era el siguiente paso a su recuperación. No estaba ganando nada en esperar a Romano, solo se hacía daño a si mismo mas del que ya se había hecho el ultimo tiempo que estuvo con el italiano y ya no quería que el estar con alguien doliera, así que correspondió el beso porque no había nada de malo en querer buscar la felicidad ¿Verdad?

Todos comenzaron a hacer ruidos y bitores a su alrededor, llamando así la atención de otros, entre ellos la de Romano que aun malhumorado volteó a ver por qué tanto ridículo ajetreo y hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho ya que solo volteó para encontrarse con una escena que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que todos somos reemplazables.

Cuando un clavo saca a otro clavo el tercero en cuestión queda inservible y se va a la basura, siendo desechado y reemplazado sin miramientos… tal vez cuando aplicamos esta filosofía nunca pensamos en ello.

/

**Chan chan chan casi pude escuchar el corazón de Romano haciendo "Crack". Corea toma la iniciativa y España se deja llevar pero Romano no se quedará de brazos cruzados (eso pareció resumen de capitulo de telenovela)**

**Bueno, ¡Mil gracias por seguir leyendo! Por supuesto que también muchas gracias por seguir comentando y sintiendo empatía por nuestros protagonistas, espero sigan leyendo esta historia y estos líos amorosos XD. **

**Que por cierto, por ahí Kurai Ikari (saludos) decía que Corea estaba actuando Like a Boss… créanme, seguirá haciéndolo jujuju**


	5. Consecuencias

I HATE THIS PART

Consecuencias

"_A toda acción siempre corresponde una reacción" _Esto es lo que nos dice Isaac Newton en su Tercera Ley y seguramente toda la humanidad seriamos felices si esta ley se aplicara tan solo a la física pero no, para nuestra mala suerte esta pequeña pero significativa frase no solo corresponde a la explicación del movimiento de los cuerpos, sino también a nuestra vida misma y a cada una de nuestras acciones porque estas siempre tienen repercusiones ya sean buenas o malas.

Corea y España casi parecían que se estaban haciendo un examen completo de anginas o algo parecido ya que habían estado pegados como lapas por casi dos minutos haciendo que incluso la gente a su alrededor comenzara a aburrirse de su pequeño espectáculo mientras que ellos estaban un poco más concentrados en seguir devorándose la boca.

-Wow China, si que te olvidan rápido- comentó Hong Kong viendo con algo de aburrimiento como Corea seguía aprisionando a España entre sus brazos

-¿Y porque me lo dices como si esperaras alguna especifica reacción de mi parte aru?- le preguntó China arqueando una ceja y sacando de nuevo su pipa.

-Pues porque si esperaba alguna reacción, algo como que te dieras cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos por Corea y corrieras a separarlos y declararle tu amor… o una cosa parecida- explicó el otro asiático encogiéndose de hombros sin cambiar el semblante serio en su rostro.

-Hey esto no es un manga, si Corea quiere estar con alguien más yo no se lo voy a impedir porque no lo quiero de esa manera aru- contestó el mayor con su pipa entre los dientes y cruzándose de brazos esperando que Corea no estuviera haciendo aquello esperando, al igual que Hong Kong, alguna reacción de su parte porque de ser así entonces estaría haciendo algo muy cruel con España.

-Oh disculpen queridos, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación así que serían tan amables de explicarme porque hablan así de _le petit _Corea- les pidió entonces Francia que se había alejado un poco de la nueva parejita y de verdad, sin querer escuchó la conversación entre los orientales que pusieron cierta cara de desagrado al ver a Francia, así que antes de arriesgarse a ser acosados por el galo no tuvieron otra opción más que resignarse a contarles el pequeño dilema amoroso del coreano.

Al mismo tiempo Italia del Norte que segundos antes disfrutaba de la velada lo primero que hizo al ver a Corea y España besarse fue buscar con la mirada a Romano, casi esperando que su consanguíneo corriera hacía ellos para matarlos a golpes, sin embargo tan solo vio a su hermano levantándose de su lugar y comenzando a caminar hasta la salida.

-Ahora vuelvo- les avisó a Alemania y a Japón corriendo y haciéndose paso entre el tumulto de gente para lograr alcanzar al moreno.

-¡Hermanito!- le llamó al otro que se detuvo al escucharlo.

-Ahora no Veneciano- le dijo Romano con un tono de voz neutro, bajo, que ni siquiera sonaba malhumorado y entonces Italia entendió que de verdad su hermano quería estar solo.

Y así había estado pues la noche terminó sin ninguna otra novedad que no fuera el tan comentado agasajo que se habían dado Corea y España, lo que nos lleva de nuevo a la bendita habitación de hotel en donde el mayor de los italianos otra vez estaba refugiándose, tirado en la cama escuchando a esa chica _Adele_ lo que lo hacía sentir como si fuera un adolescente con su primer rompimiento; solo le faltaba estar llorando un mar de lagrimas aunque gracias al cielo no había llegado a ese punto y solo se dedicaba a pensar mientras tenía de fondo la voz rasposa de la chica que ciertamente le incitaba a sumergirse aun mas en su depresión.

Romano mirando al techo se preguntaba si el chino y España ya se habrían acostado…. Si España ya lo hubiera llevado al pequeño restaurante en Cataluña, ese a donde ellos siempre iban cuando tenían un tiempo libre, ¿Se habrían besado también en aquel callejón escondido en Madrid? El mismo en donde el italiano y el español se habían dado su primer beso hace algún par de siglos… ocultos de la gente que pasaba en sus carretas a mitad de la noche… ¿Se habrán quedado platicando por horas en el campanario de alguna de sus tantas iglesias como cuando él era pequeño y el español lo llevaba a pasear y le mostraba toda su casa desde lo alto? Pero la pregunta que mas retumbaba en su cabeza era ¿Tan rápido lo había superado? Mientras que él estaba ahí, esperando a que le saliera musgo de su cuerpo sin poder sacarse su imagen de la maldita cabeza... ¿A dónde diablos se había ido toda su fortaleza? O sería acaso que nunca había sido fuerte… ah… el solo pensar en ello era tan cansado y lo que ahora mismo quería hacer era descansar, descansar de toda esa exhaustiva tristeza.

Al mismo tiempo Veneciano no se atrevía a cruzar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, sabía que este no quería ver a nadie pero de verdad tanto encierro le iba a hacer mal o al menos sabía que el quedarse en cama fermentando no le sería de ninguna ayuda para superar sus problemas emocionales sin embargo tampoco encontraba alguna manera de hacerlo entrar en razón y ayudarlo a levantarse. En esto mismo estaba pensando Italia cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del cuarto que compartía con el mayor, así que el castaño fue a abrir esperando encontrarse con Alemania pero al parecer había alguien más ahí.

-Ah, Ita buenos días- saludó España que parecía algo nervioso por su sonrisa forzada y la manera en como estrujaba sus dedos.

-Ve~ buenos días ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Italia sonriendo como siempre tratando de ignorar el hecho de que por culpa de la persona enfrente de él, su hermano mayor estaba pasando una de sus peores crisis emocionales.

-Muy bien, gracias… este ¿Y tú?- volvió a preguntarle como si de verdad aquella fuera una visita casual y no fuera hasta ahí nada más para ver cómo diablos estaba Romano después de lo sucedido anoche.

-También muy bien- contestó Italia cortando de tajo la conversación mientras que España esperaba que la continuara para así poder sacar a colación el tema de la parte sur de Italia aunque la parte norte solo se quedó ahí parado, sonriendo interponiéndose justo en la entrada.

-¿Y Romano… cómo está?- preguntó cautelosamente España después de casi un minuto de silencio ininterrumpido viendo como Italia seguía sin moverse de la puerta aun con su eterna sonrisa.

-Está bien, gracias por preguntar- respondió de nuevo sin dar pie para seguir la plática mientras que el hispano se ponía cada vez más nervioso pues incluso estaba haciendo tronar sus dedos buscando una manera para que Italia lo invitara a pasar o algo parecido, al menos que tuviera esa típica hospitalidad que siempre tenía con él.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó de manera humilde como si se tratara de un pretendiente pidiendo permiso a los padres de su enamorado

-Claro que no- contestó Italia y España estaba a punto de dar un paso adentro de la habitación tal vez demasiado acostumbrado a que Italia siempre decía que si, pero esa vez se había negado rotundamente a dejarlo ver a Romano.

-¿Perdón…?- preguntó el ojiverde con su pie a punto de dar el paso viendo la mueca sonriente de Italia que no se había desvanecido ni un ápice.

-Que no puedes ver a mi hermanito- repitió Italia como si nada viendo la cara de confusión del otro castaño

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó España sin entender la negativa de la otra nación

-Porque no creo que sea lo más correcto que te atrevas a mostrarle tu cara a mi hermano después de lo que hiciste ayer con Corea- le contestó con un casi imperceptible tono de regaño en su voz.

-Verás Ita, no te ofendas pero creo que ese es un asunto que nos corresponde a Romano y a mí solamente así que él decidirá si me quiere ver o no- trató de razonar España con el menor de las Italia

-Aunque tengas razón en eso no te voy a dejar verlo, ya lo hiciste sentir lo suficientemente mal como para empeorarlo. Perdón España, sabes que te quiero pero quiero más a mi hermano- y con esto dicho le cerró la puerta en la cara al hispano que se quedó parpadeando boquiabierto frente a la habitación. ¡Italia le había cerrado la puerta en la cara! Italia Veneciano… el eternamente amable, bueno y bondadoso… ¿De verdad se había comportado como un hijo de puta como para recibir un trato así por parte de la nación más amable de todo el mundo? O solo esas eran las consecuencias de querer seguir adelante. Tu acción es darle una oportunidad a alguien más para hacerte feliz, la reacción es ser odiado por la persona que dejas atrás, o por lo menos ser odiado por su hermano.

Italia dio un resoplido aun con la mano en la perilla de la puerta sintiéndose mal por haberle hablando así a España pero sabía que era lo mejor para su hermano el que por cierto en ese mismo instante se había dignado a salir de su cuarto.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó revolviéndose el cabello y viendo con mala cara a Veneciano a la hora en que este se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz

-Eh… nadie- contestó el italiano soltando risitas nerviosas pegando su espalda a la puerta de manera sospechosa.

-¿Entonces quién carajos acaba de tocar?- le preguntó de nuevo Romano recargándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos examinando con la mirada al pésimo mentiroso que tenía por hermano.

-Servicio al cuarto… tal vez…- respondió Italia rodando los ojos delatándose a sí mismo.

-Veneciano, si me vuelves a mentir te voy a golpear tan duro que nadie te va a poder reconocer en al menos tres semanas, así que ya dime ¿Quién era?- le amenazó el de ojos chocolate haciendo temblar a Italia que miró al piso aun con sus manos en la perilla

-Era el hermanito España- contestó Italia casi en un susurró volteando a ver de reojo como su hermano enderezaba su espala y relajaba sus brazos al escuchar ese nombre

-¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué se fue?- preguntó entonces Romano acercándose a la otra nación por cada pregunta.

-Quería hablar contigo pero le dije que se fuera- contestó Italia ligeramente apenado

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?- exclamó el mayor de los dos golpeando con su puño la pared ya que gracias a la estupidez de su hermano había perdido la oportunidad de gritarle todas y cada una de sus verdades al español… no ¿A quién quería engañar? La verdad es que estaba enojado porque en serio quería hablar con él y tratar de solucionar toda esa mierda que ya llevaba un mes torturándolo.

-¡Porque solo te iba a poner triste! Además él no tiene porque venir a hablar contigo si ya tiene a alguien más- se defendió Veneciano alzando por fin la cara

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! Él quería hablar conmigo y tú no tenías el maldito derecho de decirle que se largara- le regañó Romano poniéndose enfrente del menor que frunció el seño enfadado

-¡Claro que me importa! No quiero verte todavía más triste y sé que si lo veías ibas a empeorar- refutó el castaño

-¡Tú no sabes nada Veneciano así que deja de entrometerte en mi maldita vida!- explotó por fin el sureño

-No me entrometo solo te estoy ayudando- gritó en respuesta la parte norte

-¡Pues nadie te pidió tu maldita ayuda!- exclamó Romano furioso viendo como su hermano solo se quedaba callado ante lo ultimo respirando agitadamente y con los ojos inundados en lagrimas porque hacía años que no se peleaban de esa manera.

-¡Bien, entonces quédate aquí pudriéndote en tu soledad como siempre!- chilló Veneciano abriendo la puerta y saliendo de ahí cerrando de un fuerte portazo mientras que Romano tan solo volvió a golpear la pared esta vez dejando la marca de sus nudillos en ella.

Italia iba por el pasillo tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas y dando pasos rápidos hasta la habitación en donde se estaba hospedando Alemania pues en momentos así sabía que el germano siempre iba estar ahí para consolarlo y darle su consejo.

Tras unos minutos de perderse un par de veces por los pasillos llegó a la habitación del rubio de ojos celestes.

-No me digas, te peleaste con Romano- adivinó Alemania cuando apenas abrió la puerta y vio al lloroso castaño que temblaba de rabia

-¡Es un tonto!- gritó Italia arrojándose al pecho del alemán llorando como si fuera un niño de seis años; de hecho era algo sorprendente pensar que Italia era una nación con siglos de existencia quien había peleado guerras enteras pero que lloraba como un chiquillo cuando tenía una pequeña rencilla con su hermano mayor.

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate y cuéntame que pasó- le intentó tranquilizar Alemania que a veces tenía que hacer de paño de lagrimas, así que lo hizo pasar para que el italiano que aun lloraba se sentara e intentara tranquilizarse.

-Es que… es que… es un idiota, mi hermano es un enorme y grandísimo idiota- insultaba Italia limpiando con sus puños las lagrimas que no paraban de salir.

-Eso ya lo sé- murmuró Alemania esperando no ser escuchado y aunque el italiano lo escuchó no dijo nada al respecto –pero entonces ¿Por qué se pelearon?- preguntó acariciándole la cabeza al castaño que respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Pues porque el hermanito España fue a verlo a nuestro cuarto y yo le dije que no podía ver a Romano porque lo iba a hacer sentir mal pues cuando te besas con alguien más enfrente de tu _ex _entonces obviamente vas a hacerlo sentir mal pero mi hermanito me dijo que eso a mí no me importaba y… y… que yo no sabía nada de su vida y entonces yo le dije "pero hermanito, yo solo quiero ayudarte" pero él me dijo que nadie me había pedido mi ayuda y… y… ¡Es un idiota!- contó de la manera más infantil posible a la vez que se soltaba llorar de nuevo en los brazos del alemán que rodaba los ojos intentando mantener la poca paciencia con la que Dios lo había traído al mundo y cabe destacar que sus reservas de paciencia estaban muy escasas.

-Bueno Italia, creo que esta vez Romano tiene razón- dijo Alemania viendo como Italia se le quedaba viendo como si este acabara de traicionarlo lo que solo hacía que sus ojos se volvieran a llenar de lagrimas.

-¿Pero porque? Yo no hice nada malo- dijo haciendo berrinches llorando con mucha más fuerza.

-Yo sé que tus intenciones no eran malas sin embargo tienes que entender que ese es un asunto que solo involucra a España y a Romano, tú puedes apoyar a tu hermano estando a su lado y consolándolo pero cuando se trata de resolver sus problemas él es quien tiene que decidir si quiere tu ayuda o no- le explicó el rubio limpiándole la cara húmeda y sonrojada a Italia que trataba de comprender las palabras de Alemania.

-Entonces… ¿Qué debí haber hecho?- preguntó el italiano tratando de respirar con normalidad otra vez

-Pues… debiste haberle preguntado a Romano si quería hablar con España…- dijo Alemania encogiéndose de hombros.

-De todos modos, él no me debió haber hablado así- se quejó Italia volviendo a los brazos de Alemania acurrucándose en su pecho mientras el rubio solo negaba con la cabeza sorprendiéndose de a qué punto podía llegar la inmadurez de Italia. Aunque tal vez la nación acababa de aprender que los problemas de pareja se arreglaban en pareja sin terceras personas involucradas.

-¿Tan temprano y ya están tan acarameladitos?- preguntó de pronto Prusia quien entraba a la habitación sin ningún recato viendo como la cara de Alemania se ponía colorada por el hecho de que su hermano lo hubiera atrapado en tan bochornosa posición con Italia quien solo se dedicó a seguir aferrado a él.

-Claro que no, es solo que Italia vino a pedirme un consejo y nada mas- se excusó Alemania que no se atrevía a separar a Italia de él pues aun escuchaba uno que otro débil sollozo -¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Estos días no te has separado de España ni de Francia-

-Pues seguiría con ellos si supera donde están, esta mañana me desperté y no vi a los muy ingratos- contestó Prusia sentándose junto a la pareja.

Y bien, Prusia no encontraba a sus dos malos amigos, primero porque uno de ellos acababa de ir a ver como estaba con su ex pareja aunque solo recibió a cambio un portazo en las narices mientras que Francia estaba más concentrado en tener una charla con Corea.

-Wow Francia, gracias por invitarme el desayuno, todo estuvo delicioso- le agradecía Corea al galo que solo sonreía con esa galantería tan característica de él

-No tienes nada que agradecer _petit, _yo lo hago con muchísimo gusto- le dijo Francia levantándose de la mesa del restaurante a donde había invitado al oriental a desayunar.

-Si claro, entonces ¿Qué quieres a cambio de esto?- le preguntó Corea sin inhibiciones al rubio que pareció sorprendido por aquello aunque luego soltó a reír por la desconfianza del asiático

-No sé qué clase de perversa imagen tienes de mí como para creer que te cobraré de alguna manera la comida- decía Francia comenzando a caminar a la salida acompañado de Corea que también sonreía naturalmente.

-Es que no creo que me hayas invitado el desayuno solamente porque seamos los mejores amigos, tú sabes bien que yo solo estoy con ustedes por España- dijo Corea haciendo que Francia enarcara sus cejas algo impresionado por la seca honestidad del coreano que no se andaba con rodeos a la hora de decir las cosas.

-Bueno, ya que estamos poniéndonos sinceros entonces te daré la razón; no te invité porque de verdad se me antojara gastar mi dinero en ti, solo te quería apartar un poco de _Espagne _para decirte una cosa- comenzó a decir Francia pasando su brazo por el hombro de Corea que intentó alejarse pues tanto contacto físico con el francés no le daba nada de confianza.

-Escúchame bien Corea, ya me enteré que en realidad estás perdidamente enamorado de China así que déjame advertirte que si solo estás planeando usar a España para cualquier tipo de beneficio personal no te lo voy a perdonar. Soy una buena persona la mayor parte del tiempo pero si lastimas a España vas a saber cómo fue que estuve a punto de conquistar toda Europa alguna vez- le advirtió con una voz extraña que para nada cuadraba con el siempre alegre y elegante Francia quien esperaba al menos una reacción de miedo por parte de Corea el cual solo se soltó a reír.

-Vaya, mi _aniki _tenía razón al decirme que los europeos son gente muy rara- decía Corea aun sin separarse de Francia que seguía con su brazo sobre su hombro pero que no dijo nada ante ese comentario esperando a que el asiático siguiera hablando.

-Es curioso que me amenaces de esa manera pensando que yo voy a utilizar a España en beneficio propio… pero entonces dime Francia- decía el asiático clavando sus ojos casi negros en los azules del franco -¿Acaso España no me está utilizando a mí para olvidar a Romano?- le preguntó descolocando por completo al francés que definitivamente nunca había pensado en ello porque bueno, cuando vamos y defendemos a nuestros amigos siempre tenemos esa idea de que ellos son blancas palomas que merecen ser protegidas.

-Pues… él…- Francia intentó buscar una buena respuesta para el asiático que solo se soltó del abrazo de Francia.

-No te preocupes, yo no pienso lastimar a España ni siquiera planeo utilizarlo, él de verdad me gusta mucho por quién es y a pesar de que yo aun estoy enamorado de mi _aniki_ quiero intentar ser feliz con España aunque a cambio tenga que ser utilizado por él un rato- dijo con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parecía siempre estar tatuada en su rostro haciendo que por una decima de segundo Francia se entristeciera… no por esa extraña sonrisa, sino por como Corea accedía a ser utilizado y aun con ello se obligaba a sonreír; así que se preguntó si las naciones, al igual que las personas… podrían llegar a estar tan desesperadas por esa felicidad como para llegar a tal extremo.

-Parece ser que te juzgué mal, perdóname por ello y déjame decirte que _mon petit Espagne _no es tan cruel como para utilizar a alguien- le dijo Francia retomando de nuevo su actitud relajada siguiendo el camino con Corea que no dijo nada y solo continuó sonriendo esperando que el galo dijera la verdad, sabiendo que más de una persona malinterpretaría su repentino interés por el español.

Porque cuando comienzas plantearte el hecho de seguir adelante con alguien mas casi siempre la reacción es que el resto de la gente empiece a pensar que solo buscas una manera de olvidar a tu antiguo amor, es raro que se detengan a pensar que simplemente hay quien ha logrado cautivarte.

Así que regresamos con Romano, el que no había parado de maldecir y golpear la pared ¡Estaba arto! ¡Arto de que todo le estuviera saliendo mal! Arto de que el mundo siguiera girando como si nada, de que la gente aun viviera su rutina mientras que él en cambio estaba atrapado en un estado de depresión que no lo estaba llevando a nada bueno y que aparte le estaba arruinando la vida, incluso lo había hecho pelearse con su tonto hermano menor.

-Basta, me largo de aquí- dijo por fin tomando su chaqueta y saliendo del cuarto buscando alguna buena manera para distraerse de todo lo que en ese momento lo había estado agobiando, quería buscar una maldita manera para solo quitarse toda esa presión que lo sofocaba.

Entonces Romano salió por primera vez del hotel a la ciudad tan solo para ver que tanto presumía Inglaterra acerca de su casa lo que en opinión del Italiano no era gran cosa, solo un montón de edificios viejos y aburridos, así como el mismo Inglaterra pero que por alguna extraña razón lo habían puesto de un mejor humor, incluso el terrible clima nublado que fue acompañado de brisa fría y una leve llovizna lo aliviaron un poco, como si lo hubiese refrescado ligeramente del encierro al que se había entregado esas ultimas semanas. Por fin había dado una bocanada de aire fresco lejos de recuerdos y de emociones que por un rato quiso dejar encerradas en el cuarto de hotel para poder respirar en paz.

Fue así como entre largos paseos por algunos museos y calles importantes llegó la noche y pues tenía que llegar a dormir aunque no le apetecía en lo absoluto tener que verse con Veneciano justo después de que habían peleado ya que él era demasiado orgulloso para pedirle una disculpa aun sabiendo que su hermano no había hecho nada con intenciones de molestarlo, si, solo quería ayudarlo y bla bla bla… así que mejor esperaría a que a ambos se les pasara el enojo y pudieran volver a sus vidas normales sin tener que pasar por esa bochornosa situación de las disculpas y aceptar errores, eso no era para él.

Por lo tanto después de toda una tarde de _tour _por la casa del ingles volvía a regañadientes al hotel en donde algunos apenas salían para disfrutar de la ciudad por la noche, tal vez a algún club o simplemente a disfrutar del paisaje que ofrecía el cielo nocturno y las luces de la ciudad.

-¿Romano?- dijo alguien de pronto tocándole el hombro desde atrás así que el italiano volteó listo para responderle con groserías y malas palabras a quien acababa de llamarle aunque se detuvo al ver que no se trataba de otro más que Turquía lo que era realmente raro ya que ellos dos nunca hablaban o por lo menos habían estado evitando contacto desde esos siglos en los que Turquía era cierto imperio con deseos de conquistarlo todo entre lo que se contaba a la parte Sur de Italia que más de una vez fue secuestrada por él.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Romano mirándolo con algo de sospecha.

-Hey ¿Qué clase de feo saludo es ese? No me digas que aun me guardas rencor por algo que pasó hace unos cuantos siglos- le bromeó el turco que tenía un penetrante olor a alcohol y que aparte tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

-Perdón por no recibir con los brazos abiertos al que me provocó traumas y paranoia durante toda mi infancia- dijo fríamente el italiano viendo la sonrisa algo tonta en la cara del moreno que con un gesto de la mano le restó importancia al asunto.

-El pasado hay que dejarlo en el pasado, mejor que te parece si me acompañas a terminarme esta botella, todos de pronto se volvieron unas mariquitas y nadie quiso seguir bebiendo conmigo- decía enfadado el turco alzando una botella de ron

-¿Y a mí me viste cara de alcohólico o qué?- preguntó de mala gana el italiano.

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que como tú y yo sufrimos de lo mismo podemos intentar ahogar penas juntos- respondió Turquía riendo jocosamente

-Perdón pero yo no sufro de alcoholismo, puedes beber solo- le regañó Romano queriéndose ir de ahí pero el turco lo jaló de la ropa

-No quiero, anda, acompaña a este pobre hombre en su dolor-

-¿Y tú de qué diablos adoleces que no me dejas en paz?-

-Pues de amor, ¡Cupido eres un hijo de puta!- gritó entonces de la nada Turquía llamando la atención del resto de los huéspedes que voltearon a verlos raro haciendo que Romano le pusiera una mano en la boca para callarlo

-No grites imbécil. Ven, te llevo a tu cuarto antes de que sigas armando mas desfiguros- y con ello el italiano se llevó a un renuente y borracho Turquía hasta su cuarto preguntándose si él sería igual de insoportable que él cuando se emborrachaba, y si era así algún día le pagaría con creces a Veneciano todas las vergüenzas que le hizo pasar cuando bebían juntos.

-Romano ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer?- le preguntó Turquía siendo arrastrado por fin al interior de su recamara junto con Romano que no había dejado de insultarlo en todo el camino.

-Matarte y decir que moriste por congestión alcohólica- respondió el castaño que era usado como apoyo para que el turco pudiera caminar más o menos bien.

-No, debemos tener sexo… frío y carnal sexo sin sentimientos, eso debemos hacer- le contradijo el moreno haciendo que Romano soltara un par de carcajadas sin humor. -¿Qué tiene? Es mejor que emborracharnos y lamentarnos toda la noche- decía de nuevo el de antifaz al que por cierto se le estaba cayendo dejando ver un poco su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué hay de malo con emborracharse y lamentarse? Yo lo he hecho más de un mes-

-¡Lo digo en serio Romano! O no será que…- Turquía dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios antes de continuar –No te atreves a acostarte con alguien que no sea tu amado España- soltó una risotada despectiva –Ah Romanito, no eres más que un chiquillo aun- volvió a decirle soltando mas carcajadas dignas de un borracho sin embargo con ello se ganó que el italiano lo aventara a la cama y se pusiera sobre él, provocado por las palabra del turco.

-Yo no soy ningún chiquillo y España se puede ir a la mierda- le dijo inclinándose para quedar más cerca del turco que volvió a sonreír de manera extraña, se quitó de una vez por todas el antifaz de la cara dejando ver su imposiblemente atractivo rostro a la vez que pasaba una mano por la nuca de Romano acercándolo a él, dedicándole una mirada traviesa que el sureño contestó con una desafiante justo antes de que el turco lo obligara a juntar sus labios en un beso que tenía sabor a alcohol, desamor, rechazo, dolor… un sabor tan agrio como el mismo ron.

Toda acción tiene una reacción, el ser lastimado tiene como reacción hacer tonterías de las cuales tal vez después podamos arrepentirnos…

Turquía y Romano siguieron besándose tratando de coordinarse, buscando con sus lenguas la del otro, mordiéndose los labios hasta que finalmente se separaron.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir Turquía aunque ya no lucía esa sonrisa socarrona de segundos antes, guardando silencio por unos segundos.

-Creo que… esto no va a funcionar…- Romano completó la frase incorporándose y quitándose de encima del turco.

-Tienes razón…- hubo un poco de silencio en donde ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar –Y… ¿Quieres emborracharte y lamentarte?- le preguntó el moreno volviendo a tomar la botella

-Claro- accedió Romano yendo por un par de vasos.

-La próxima vez recuérdame que esto del sexo por despecho es una pésima idea- le pidió el turco al italiano que solo asintió con la cabeza como estando de acuerdo con ello.

Nuestras acciones siempre van a tener consecuencias y de esto estamos conscientes incluso cuando tenemos altos niveles de alcohol en la sangre, otra cosa es que la mayoría quiera ignorarlo pero hay otros como Romano y Turquía a los que no se les olvida, ni siquiera con una posible cirrosis esperándolos si seguían tomando alcohol como si fuera agua.

/

**¿Pensaron que Romano y Turquía se revolcarían de manera sexy por mero despecho? Pues no, es solo que amo a Turquía y quería verlo y no se espanten ni se hagan ideas equivocadas, puede que en este fic haya crack pero no es para tanto XD aunque esta acción si tendrá sus consecuencias.**

**En fin, dejo el spoiler y comienzo a agradecerles por todos sus comentarios que de verdad son muy importantes para mi, también muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta publicación y no la abandonen, tengan piedad de esta triste Forever Alone **


	6. Cara a cara

I HATE THIS PART

Cara a cara

En la mayor parte de las ocasiones después de una larga noche de copas lo primero que dices es "No vuelvo a hacerlo" ya sea por la resaca marca Diablo que te has ganado, por las estupideces que hiciste bajo los efectos del alcohol, por despertar semidesnudo (o completamente desnudo) en tu cama con alguien o algo a tu lado o tal vez por una mezcla de todo lo anterior justo como pasaba con Romano en ese preciso instante cuando abrió sus ojos siendo recibidos por el castrante brillo del sol junto con un dolor de cabeza y garganta seca.

-No lo vuelvo a hacer- murmuró haciendo gestos al sentir como su cabeza le punzaba ante sus propios murmullos roncos gracias a la resequedad en su garganta y boca. El castaño volvió a cerrar los ojos buscando recuperar el sueño cosa que no logró al escuchar los estruendosos ronquidos de quien dormía a su lado así que con el seño fruncido, Romano entreabrió su ojo derecho encontrándose con el "bello Durmiente" Turquía que con su torso desnudo y la sabana cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, dormía plácidamente abrazado de una botella vacía.

Romano miró con algo de enfado a Turquía un rato antes de decidirse a vestirse y largarse de ahí antes de que el moreno despertara. Y por si se lo preguntaban, la respuesta es NO; Turquía y Romano no tuvieron sexo carnal, frío sin sentimientos y varios litros de ron… ellos optaron por hacer algo digno de un par de países/hombres machos: Cantar canciones de despecho.

Echemos un vistazo a que fue lo que pasó por la noche:

Tras haber entrado en calor con unos cuantos _shots _los dos compañeros de corazones rotos no resistieron la tentación de prender la radio que a esas horas de la noche solo reproducía una lista de canciones escogidas al azar. Pasó una balada tras otra al mismo tiempo que los mililitros de la botella se iban agotando hasta que comenzó la melodía de una canción en particular.

-Conozco esta canción- comentó Romano dándole un trago a su bebida.

-Yo también- coincidió el turco. Guardaron silencio e inmediatamente después se miraron de manera cómplice.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban usando la botella semivacía y el control de la televisión como micrófonos y ambos cantaban a dueto con Alanis Morissette a un público imaginario.

_I want you to know that I'm happy for you, I wish nothing but the best for you both (Quiero que sepas que estoy feliz por ti, que solo les deseo lo mejor a ambos)_

Comenzaron a cantar las dos naciones, ambos tratando de coordinarse con el ritmo de la canción

_An older version of me, Is she perverted like me? Would she go down on you in a theatre? __(Una versión mas vieja de mi ¿Ella es tan pervertida como yo? ¿Ella se pondría debajo de ti en un teatro?)_

Cantaron y escupieron los dos con caras de asco

_Cause the love that you gave me that we made wasn't able to make it through for you to open wide, no (Porque el amor que me diste, que creamos no fue capáz de hacerte mas abierto, no) _

Esta vez solo canto Turquía intentando pronunciar todo correctamente aunque en algunas partes su lengua parecía no querer cooperar.

_And every time you speak her name does she knows how you told me, you hold me until you die? __´Til you die, but you´re still alive! (Y cada vez que la llamas por su nombre ¿Ella sabe cómo me llamabas, como me abrazabas hasta que moriste? Hasta que moriste… ¡Pero sigues vivo!)_

Esa estrofa fue cantada por Romano y su marcado acento italiano que hacían que la letra se escuchara rara aunque tal vez un poco más agresiva.

Las dos naciones se miraron de nuevo y sonrieron con malicia antes de comenzar el coro.

_And I'm here, to remind you of the mess you left when you went away (Y estoy aquí, para recordarte el desastre que dejaste cuando te fuiste)_

Cantaban agitando sus cabezas gastándose todo el aire de sus pulmones junto con la potencia de su voz totalmente desafinada

_It´s not fair to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me. __You you you oughta know (No es justo que niegues la cruz que llevo y que me diste. Tú tú tú deberías saberlo)_

Tanto el turco como el italiano se pasaron un brazo por encima del hombro del otro y levantaron sus improvisados micrófonos para continuar con su concierto.

_You seem very well, things look peaceful… I'm not quite as well. __I thought you should know (Te ves muy bien, las cosas parecen estar en paz… yo no estoy tan bien. Creí que deberías saberlo)_

Cantaron los dos en lo que intentaba ser al unísono

_Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity? I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner (¿Te has olvidado de mi, Señor Duplicidad? __Odio molestarte a la mitad de la cena)_

Cantó Turquía aun agarrado de Romano para no trastabillar y caerse de boca.

_It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced (Fue una bofetada en la cara lo rápido que fui reemplazada)_

Esta vez fue Romano cantando, dedicando esa última estrofa a cierta nación que esperaba le estuvieran zumbando los oídos, para voltear a ver de nuevo a Turquía antes de la siguiente parte.

_And are you thinking in me when you fuck her? __(¿Y estás pensando en mi cuando te la tiras a ella?) _

Los dos echaron una carcajada y siguieron con el coro de la canción, alocándose un poco más, ahora cantaban a gritos, se subieron a la cama y se arrancaron las camisas cantando de la manera más varonil… o tan varonil como puede ser el cantar canciones de Alanis Morissette ebrios. Porque todos alguna vez hemos cantado una canción de despechados y ardidos a todo pulmón esperando que la persona a quien va dedicada nos esté escuchando, sin importarnos que tan patéticos nos podamos ver trepados en la cama con el supuesto micrófono en mano pensando en todo lo que la letra de la canción significa para nosotros.

Recapitulando los sucesos nocturnos, Romano buscaba su camisa y sus zapatos jurando por todos y cada uno de los Santos que conocía, no volver a hacer algo parecido, de verdad que no o sino terminaría en el _ranking_ de los videos más vergonzosos de _Youtube_ o algo parecido, además de que no quería tener que escuchar los lloriqueos de Turquía otra vez quien por cierto nunca dijo por quien sufría, solo se la pasó echando maldiciones y malos deseos a Grecia y Japón sin especificar en ningún momento si sufría por el griego o por el japonés, pero para Romano ahora si no cabía duda de que todos los asiáticos eran unos hijos de puta y fin.

Habiendo encontrado todas sus pertenencias medio se abotonó la camisa y tomó sus zapatos en las manos para encaminarse de puntillas hasta la puerta la cual abrió y segundos después deseó no haberse levantado tan temprano.

-Ah… Romano- dijo España que justo en ese momento pasaba por el pasillo frente a la habitación –Buenos días- saludó el hispano nervioso viendo el aspecto desaliñado del italiano que se petrificó al verlo ahí.

-Hola- respondió el castaño olvidándose de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, tal vez demasiado aturdido no solo por su resaca sino también por tener al español enfrente de él como si Dios se lo estuviera mandando como servicio _express _para que hablaran de una vez por todas y arreglaran lo que sea que tuvieran que arreglar porque aquella situación no podía seguir así, ni siquiera esa en donde España se estaba empezando a enredar con un chino.

-Este… yo… ayer fui a tu habitación para hablar contigo pero Ita no me dejó verte y…- España comenzó a decir pero se interrumpió en el justo instante en que al buscar un punto fijo donde posar sus ojos estos vieron el interior de la habitación en donde estaba un semi desnudo Turquía en una cama revuelta dormido… luego volteó a ver a Romano, con la camisa mal puesta, el cabello revuelto y que justo acababa de salir de ese mismo cuarto.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó entonces España cambiando abruptamente de tema, frunciendo el seño sin dejar de intercalar miradas entre el turco dormido y Romano que intentó cerrar la puerta pero el ojiverde se lo impidió poniendo una mano en ella.

-No significa nada- contestó Romano reprendiéndose a sí mismo, era más que obvio que eso se podía malinterpretar completamente. Idiota Turquía la próxima vez lo iba ahogar con su propio alcohol.

-¿Le llamas "nada" a acostarte con Turquía?- cuestionó de nuevo España con tono tajante… _ouch _eso si que le había dolido a Romano quien abrió su boca para decirle al bastardo español que no se había acostado con el turco, que jamás haría algo tan bajo como eso ni siquiera cuando tenía el corazón destrozado ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando toda su vida solo había compartido la cama con él? Y aunque ya no fueran pareja le seguía siendo fiel en ese aspecto; pero en vez de decirle todo aquello su ira se hizo paso entre su razón amordazando la boca de la cordura y apoderándose de la lengua del italiano.

-Yo a eso le llamo pasatiempo- contestó Romano dándole las gracias a su orgullo por convertirlo en un completo imbécil cuando menos lo necesitaba.

Muy bien, eso estaba dicho, era hora de huir como había hecho casi toda su vida cuando se trataba de mostrar sentimientos y mariconerias como esa, sin embargo España amaba el drama y no lo dejó huir tan fácilmente pues lo tomó del brazo con esa maldita fuerza a la que solo el día de su unificación pudo ganarle.

-Espera Romano, me debes una explicación- exigió el ojiverde, actuando como si _aun le importara _pero el italiano se zafó de su agarre con esa violencia y brusquedad que tanto lo caracterizaban.

-¡No España!- gritó –No te debo nada porque te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me dejó así que no esperes que me quede en casa llorando tu ausencia y así como tú te consuelas con un chino cualquiera yo puedo hacer lo mismo… no me haces falta- remató y esta vez lo dijo con todas las ganas e intenciones de lastimar al hispano.

Oh sí, todos por mas buenos y bondadosos que seamos hemos sentido el placer de dañar a otros haciéndoles sentir lo mismo que ellos nos provocaron, mostrándoles en carne propia un dolor idéntico… a pesar de que muy dentro de nosotros estemos conscientes del amor que aun prevalece.

España solo se quedó parado con la boca abierta viendo la espalda de Romano alejándose al mismo tiempo que las palabras del italiano resonaban en su cabeza creando un eco que no silenciaba, agregando otra grieta a su corazón producida por Romano.

El español caminó hasta su habitación de nuevo arrastrando sus pies ignorando a todo aquel que pasara a su lado, deseando que todos desaparecieran dándose cuenta de cómo a pesar de que los días ya habían pasado, de que había conocido a alguien más… las palabras del italiano siempre tenían un intenso efecto en él. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos y agradeció que no estuvieran ahí para poder tirarse en el sillón y esperar que su vida terminara o al menos algo igual de exagerado sucediera aunque al parecer la única exageración que se desarrollaría sería tener que escuchar a sus amigos preguntándole una y otra vez que diablos le pasaba.

España estaba desparramado en el sofá, con su mirada fija en el techo tratando de imaginar todas las cosas que Romano y Turquía habrían hecho durante la noche, preguntándose si el italiano y el turco ya llevarían tiempo frecuentándose y compartiendo el mismo colchón, de hecho España se estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas que Romano se había hecho cuando vio al español y a Corea besándose. El hispano se ocupaba en auto atormentarse cuando sus amigos llegaron. Al parecer también con Corea haciendo sentir aun peor al ya de por si afligido España.

-Son unos malditos, ¿Por qué no invitaron al awesome Prusia a desayunar con ustedes también?- les recriminaba el albino al francés y al coreano que solo le hacían burla enumerando todas las cosas deliciosas que habían almorzado, aunque claro sin comentar algo acerca de la charla que habían tenido en privado.

-¡España, buenos días!- saludó alegre Corea corriendo hasta el sillón saltando sobre él y dispuesto a darle un enorme beso en los labios a España que solo desvió su rostro haciendo que el pelinegro besara su mejilla solamente

-_Amour _¿Estás bien?- preguntó Francia notando la negativa del español que ni siquiera estaba sonriente, solo estaba ahí tirado en ese sillón con Corea viéndolo con preocupación.

-Hey, ¿Esto tiene que ver con ese tipo que empieza con Roma y termina con No?- preguntó Prusia sin ninguna delicadeza, mucho menos tomando en cuenta que tal vez mencionar al italiano podría ser incomodo también para Corea que volteó a ver los ojos llorosos de España cuando el albino mencionó ese nombre

-Perdón… es que… acabo de verlo y…- y ahí estaba el llorica España, ese que se supone ya no lloraba ante la sola mención del sureño. El castaño se limpió las lagrimas con los puños para no verse más patético de lo que ya se veía pero era en vano –Es que… creo que de verdad no puedo vivir sin él- soltó sin más, sin importarle que Corea estuviera ahí o que sus amigos lo fueran a regañar y a darle un sermón, de hecho ya veía como Francia intentaba calmarse y tomaba aire para otro de sus largos discursos acerca de los obstáculos en el amor y la felicidad… aunque alguien se le adelantó…

-¡No me jodas España!- exclamó Corea quien por primera vez en ese breve tiempo de conocerlo parecía enojado, de hecho sorprendió tanto a los presentes que el mismo España dejó de llorar solo para asegurarse de que había sido el asiático quien había dicho aquello

-¿Qué no puedes vivir sin él? ¿Qué clase de mierda es esa?- y ahora ese coreano parecía haberse contagiado de las mañas de Romano porque hasta groserías estaba diciendo. –Yo ahora mismo te estoy viendo aquí, tú corazón late, tienes dos piernas, dos brazos, ojos, nariz, boca, estás intacto y no te hace falta nada ni tampoco pareces enfermo ¿Acaso moriste cuando dejaste a Romano? ¿Dejaste de caminar o de ver cuando ya no fue más tu novio? Claro que no porque has pasado todo un mes viviendo, incluso ahora mismo estás en Londres y hasta ayer estábamos felices celebrando por cualquier tontería; así que no vengas a decirme que no puedes vivir sin él cuando estás enfrente de mí respirando. Solo necesitas levantarte y darte cuenta- le dijo retomando su tono alegre, tomando la muñeca del castaño y de un jalón levantándolo del sillón y para España ese gesto fue como si lo hubieran ayudado a levantarse no solo del sillón, sino también de toda esa dependencia a la que se había amarrado hace mucho tiempo, como si estuviera dejando atrás cadenas que lo amarraban de manera insana a otra persona escapando por fin de las arenas movedizas que representaba la codependencia.

-Wow… Corea… eso fue muy filosófico- le alagó Francia que no pudo haber dado un discurso mejor haciendo sonreír al coreano que aun tenía a España agarrado de la mano.

-¿No será que solo lo dice por experiencia propia? Digo, él ha vivido toda su vida enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera le hace caso- y otra vez Prusia que no conocía el significado de "tacto" o "delicadeza" abrió su increíble boca

-Prusia… en serio a veces deberías considerar seriamente coserte los labios- le masculló Francia enfadado por haber roto completamente con el ambiente pero Corea solo rió como siempre acostumbraba hacer, adormeciendo el dolor con risas.

-No te preocupes, tiene razón, soy la viva prueba de que se puede vivir con el corazón roto- y de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento invadió a Francia, tal vez un sentimiento que rayaba en la lástima…

-Pero ¿Qué les parece si vamos a desfrutar nuestro ultimo día en Londres? Nos tenemos que ir en la noche, así que hagamos algunas travesuras- propuso el coreano volteando a ver a España que aun con sus ojos rojos y llorosos logró dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro igual que los otros dos que accedieron a dar una última vuelta por la ciudad y tal vez algo de vandalismo hasta que por la noche todos tuvieron que irse al aeropuerto directo a casa.

Así que mientras el Bad Friend Trio y Corea se apuraban por llegar a tiempo para tomar su vuelo, las dos Italia no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el día, porque así como eran de apasionados en todo lo que hacían, ponían esa misma pasión en estar enojados el uno con el otro; a pesar de que Veneciano sabía que había hecho mal en interponerse en problemas que correspondían solo a su hermano y España, y Romano estuviera bien consciente de que no debió haberle gritado y dicho esas cosas a Veneciano, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder o por lo menos no iban a pedir disculpas ni aceptar errores.

Sin embargo ese ambiente que había entre los dos y que duró hasta su llegada a casa ya estaba colmándole la paciencia a ambos, pues había momentos en los que Veneciano abría la boca con intenciones de decirle algo a Romano pero se retractaba y se iba, de la misma manera en como Romano caminaba hasta su hermano, se detenía para mirarlo fijamente, negaba con la cabeza y se daba media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado al final sin decirle una sola palabra, así que era en esos momentos cuando el mayor entre los dos agradecía que ambos tuvieran un par de cosas en común y entre ellas estaba el amor por la comida, y un platillo en especifico.

Veneciano estaba en la sala, sentado en el sillón con sus pies sobre el mueble y un cuaderno de dibujo en las piernas usándolas a modo de apoyo para dibujar ya que aun tenían unos días libres antes de volver al trabajo, así que Romano salía de la cocina y soltando un bufido se dejó caer de un sentón en el sillón apoyando su espalda en el costado de Veneciano que no dijo o hizo nada quedándose en un totalmente incomodo silencio, de esos que crispan los nervios.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir Romano como si estuviera dirigiéndose al aire pues ni siquiera miraba al menor y solo mantenía su mirada fija en sus uñas mientras el otro seguía dibujando –Acabo de preparar un montón de pasta y no creo poder comerla toda yo solo… sería genial si alguien pudiera ayudarme- dijo de manera casual aun sin mirar a Italia

-Creo que yo podría hacer algo al respecto- contestó Italia sin desviar su mirada del dibujo y con un intento de tono neutro.

-Muy bien, entonces comeremos pasta hoy- comentó Romano

-Sí, pasta será… ve~- continuó Veneciano soltando un par de risitas mientras que Romano sonreía de manera disimulada sabiendo que él y su hermano habían llegado a una tregua y tal vez una reconciliación todo gracias a la pasta, que Dios la tenga en su gloria por solucionar problemas nacionales.

Así que la tan añorada cena había llegado y cuando Romano había dicho que había preparado demasiada pasta lo decía muy en serio, aunque para ese par devorarla toda no sería una tarea difícil, habían logrado entrenar sus estómagos varios siglos para soportar esa gran carga de harinas y carbohidratos.

-Ve~ hermanito, mañana tenemos otra reunión, recuerda que tenemos que levantarnos temprano- le recordó Italia al mayor que frunció el seño sorbiendo uno de los fideos salpicando la salsa de tomates por sus mejillas.

-¿No se suponía estaríamos libres hasta la siguiente semana?- preguntó enfadado ahora llevándose una albóndiga a la boca

-Pues sí, pero no sé qué olvidaron tratar en la última reunión así que tenemos que ir sin falta- decía Veneciano sirviéndose su tercer plato viendo a su hermano rodar los ojos enfadado.

Fue así como el siguiente día llegó (porque los días en este fic pasan a la velocidad de la luz) Romano maldecía a las calorías por existir y aparte por acumularse en su estomago pues ahora abrocharse el pantalón era una tarea épica. Por lo tanto tras luchar un rato con la cremallera y el botón además de sentir como se asfixiaba y la pasta del día anterior luchaba por salir, logró ganar la batalla contra su ropa y salió de su cuarto para apurar a Veneciano.

-Idiota, ya vámonos ¿Quién dijo que nos levantáramos temprano?- molestaba Romano tocando la puerta de su mellizo que entreabrió y tenía un semblante pálido, casi verde…

-Lo siento hermanito… ¿Podrías adelantarte? Creo que tanta pasta me hizo daño ve~- se quejó Italia con una mano en la boca por si su barriga se rebelaba en su contra.

-Eres un debilucho… bueno, me voy pero si no te sientes bien ni se te ocurra pararte de tu cama, no quiero ver toda la casa llena de tu porquería- le advirtió de manera autoritaria viendo a su hermano asentir con la cabeza casi arrastrándose de nuevo hasta su cama.

Así que sin más remedio Romano fue hasta la dichosa reunión que para su buena suerte se llevaría a cabo cerca de su casa, nada de aviones o trenes, solo el metro y un autobús aunque no contaba con que llegaría más temprano que el resto, es más, al parecer era el primero, entonces entró a la sala de juntas, azotó sus documentos contra la mesa y tomó asiento viendo el reloj que marcaban un cuarto para las diez de la mañana.

-¡Ya llegué! Perdón por la tardanza- gritó entonces alguien entrando corriendo y derrapándose en el piso tal vez pensando que era tarde así que Romano alzó la vista para ver al idiota que no había puesto bien su reloj y… ¡Destino eres un gran hijo de perra!

Ahí estaba Corea respirando con dificultad riendo como un idiota al ver el reloj notando que había llegado mas temprano de lo debido y luego volteando a ver a Romano, con su tic nervioso en una ceja, arrugando sus documentos y mascullando cosas entre dientes.

Y es ese momento cuando te encuentras cara a cara con el desgraciado(a) que te robó a tu pareja, ese al que has estado intentando buscarle algún defecto solo para criticarle hasta que te canses o le encuentres otro defecto. Tienes justo enfrente a quién te ha reemplazado y ni siquiera sabes porque ¿Qué tiene esa persona que no tengas tú? ¿Qué hace, dice o piensa para superarte?

-Muy bien… esto es tan incomodo- comentó en voz alta Corea al parecer sintiendo el aura tensa que destilaba Romano en ese instante

-¿Tú crees? Porque yo no veo el porqué debe ser incomodo que tú y yo estemos juntos en un mismo lugar completamente solos- contestó el italiano con tono venenoso.

-Oh qué bien, yo pensé que era algo difícil para ti tener al tipo que recién se besó con tu ex en una fiesta en donde estaban todos, creo que solo eran ideas mías- respondió Corea respirando con tranquilidad, al parecer el asiático era inmune al sarcasmo lo que provocaba que una vena palpitante se marcara en la ceja del europeo.

-Ya veo porque España te escogió, eres tan idiota como él- comentó la parte Sur de Italia buscando hacerle algún daño a Corea que solo sonrió con malicia.

-Y yo ya veo porque España te dejó- escupió Corea –Tienes esa extraña habilidad de hacer que todo lo que salga de tu boca sea dañino… me sorprende que España te haya soportado tanto tiempo- Y así comienza la pelea de gatas aunque ambos sean hombres… (raro ¿No creen?)

-¡Tú no sabes nada de España ni de mi!- exclamó Romano siendo el primero en perder los estribos cayendo ante las provocaciones del asiático.

-Ni tampoco se me antoja saberlo, aunque déjame decirte que me parece increíble como aun a estas alturas puedes seguir considerando un "idiota" a España ¿No te das cuenta que el único idiota aquí eres tú Romano? Con tu lengua filosa que no hace nada más que insultar incluso a tu propia pareja- comenzó a decirle desde el otro extremo de la mesa viendo a Romano que estaba parado y con las manos apoyadas en el mueble

-¿A que le tienes tanto miedo Romano?... Estás tan asustado de la gente que incluso alejaste al único que estaba dispuesto a quedarse contigo… o será que…- el coreano hizo una pausa para acercarse al castaño, clavando sus ojos casi negros en los del otro – ¿Te acostumbraste tanto a tener a España a tú lado que pensaste que nunca te dejaría? Suponiendo algo como: "El siempre estará conmigo"-

-Deja tus deducciones cursis para una de tus telenovelas y no me jodas- le siseó el italiano temblando de rabia sosteniéndole la mirada al coreano.

-Que cómodo ¿No? Que la gente se quede a tu lado todo el tiempo sin que tú tengas que salir de tu fortaleza y arriesgarte a que te hagan algo, que los otros estén a tu lado aunque se pinchen con tus espinas solamente porque eres demasiado cobarde para recibir el daño. Y si tienes razón, España me eligió porque los dos somos idiotas, idiotas a los que no nos importa rasparnos las rodillas al caer porque nosotros si podemos levantarnos… tú puedes quedarte en casa y vernos jugar desde la ventana- concluyó Corea cuando Alemania entró a la sala acompañado de otras naciones.

Romano se quedó en su lugar, aun temblando de rabia porque hay veces cuando no solo te encuentras de frente con tu "reemplazo" sino también te ves cara a cara… con tu realidad…

/

**Entonces… no se ustedes… yo amo a Corea XD no me malinterpreten, mi corazón aun le es fiel a Romano. Pero en fin espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y el despilfarro de drama porque que falta todavía más.**

**Un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me hacen el día, mil gracias por seguir leyendo y también a quienes le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia aunque el crack no sea su género favorito, muchas gracias una vez mas y me despido. No sin antes decirles que la canción que Turquía y Romano cantan al inicio es Oughta Know de Alanis Morissette por si algún día se les ofrece dedicarla o solo cantarla mientras se desgarran las vestiduras, justo como hicieron estos dos. **


	7. A punto de alcanzarte

I HATE THIS PART

A punto de alcanzarte

Después de que Alemania entró a la sala Corea le dedicó una última sonrisilla triunfante al italiano que se quedó ahí sin saber que responder porque puede que el chino de poca monta tal vez hubiera tenido razón en algunas cosas pero Romano ¡Jamás lo iba a admitir! Así que se quedó ahí, echando pestes entre susurros asustando un poco al rubio norteamericano del que no recordaba su nombre y que estaba sentado a su lado. ¿Quién diablos se creía ese tipo hablándole de esa manera? Casi parecía que España no podía mantener a su nuevo juguete en paz.

Sin haber puesto la mas mínima atención en la junta esta terminó y Romano ignoró de la manera más vil a Alemania cuando este estaba a punto de preguntarle por Italia, que se pudriera el macho patatas, es más, nunca había aceptado su relación con su hermano así que no le iba a decir como estaba. Por lo tanto salió de la sala tan rápido como pudo buscando a cierto hispano o a un asiático aunque en cambio se encontró con el otro bastardo que tenía una fijación por los pollos y su amigo adicto al vino.

-Oigan inútiles, muevan sus inservibles traseros y vayan a decirle al retardado de España que más le vale que eduque a su noviecito y deje de estarme pateando las bolas o la próxima vez no voy a responder- les ordenó Romano a los otros dos que voltearon a verse algo extrañados por la repentina petición del italiano que de verdad parecía estar fuera de sus cabales.

-Espera espera espera _petit _¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó Francia intentando calmarlo pues estaba un poco confundido

-Se me olvidaba que ustedes también son algo estúpidos: te lo explico en términos más sencillos, tú y el loco de los pollos vayan con su amigo, el más idiota que conozcan y díganle que mantenga controlado a su novio el chino porque la siguiente vez que me moleste se va armar una guerra y no solamente de palabras ¿Entendido o se los tengo que dibujar?- les dijo el rabioso italiano cruzándose de brazos viendo como Prusia fruncía su seño.

-Pues entonces qué te parece si tú te regresas por donde viniste y te enteras mejor del chisme que dice que en primera, no es un chino, es coreano y segunda ¡Ni siquiera son novios! Si se besaron y todo eso pero no están saliendo juntos así que si tienes algo contra él ve y díselo tú ah, y saluda a Ita de mi parte kesesesese-agregó el albino viendo como Romano abría su boca para contradecirlo pero apenas estaba tomando aire cuando su cerebro procesó lo antes dicho.

-¿El chino y España no son novios?- preguntó el italiano paseando su mirada entre el francés y el alemán, cambiando radicalmente su actitud -¡Respondan carajo!- les apresuró a que hablaran

-No _petit_ aunque quien sabe, puede que lleguen a serlo si siguen tratándose y ya te dijimos que es coreano- le corrigió Francia viendo como Romano de nuevo movía su boca como si estuviera diciéndose cosas a si mismo y se movía tratando de decidir qué hacer, tal vez demasiado inquieto gracias a la noticia.

España no estaba saliendo con Corea, estaba soltero, estaba solo… todo eso se resumía a una sola pero significativa palabra: OPORTUNIDAD.

-Tengo que irme- les anunció Romano corriendo en dirección contraria para luego frenar con sus pies y regresar hasta donde estaban los otros dos

-¡No le vayan a decir nada a España!- les pidió volviendo a correr pero una vez más se detuvo y regresó hasta el par de amigos –Ni tampoco le vayan a decir lo que dije del chino ni que me dijeron acerca de que no estaban saliendo. Es más, no le digan siquiera que hablé con ustedes- les pidió y echó a correr por tercera vez, esta vez sin regresar, ahora si necesitaba la ayuda de un experto.

Mientras tanto los otros dos se quedaron viendo como el Italiano iba tan rápido que casi se iba de bruces y aun con ello seguía corriendo como si el mismo demonio lo estuviera persiguiendo.

-Oye… ¿Crees que haya estado bien decirle lo de España?- preguntó entonces Prusia siguiendo con sus rubies al castaño que ya estaba muy a lo lejos.

-Claro, será interesante ver que tan dispuesto está a recuperar a _Espagne_ o si solo echará todo a perder otra vez- contestó Francia con ese tono galante y romántico que casi parecía de locutor de radio-novela.

-¿Y qué pasará con Corea?- preguntó otra vez el albino viendo como su amigo rubio seguía sonriendo y comenzaba a reír de manera nerviosa aun sin borrar su mueca seductora.

-Oh _mon ami… _soy un idiota…- contestó el francés ahora volteando a ver a Prusia -¡No pensé en eso!- dijo afligido viendo como el alemán rodaba los ojos; aunque tal vez se les olvidaba que el único que iba a tomar la decisión era España, la manzana de la discordia en este trió amoroso… sin embargo podía que el español no fuera tan cotizado, al menos no cuando Corea aun tenía cierto nombre tatuado a fuego en su corazón.

A veces sucede que las personas son como drogas, nos volvemos adictos a ellas, la sustancia enviciante puede ser su voz, sus manos, su boca o su sola presencia. El tenerlas a nuestro lado es como una aguja en nuestras venas que calma nuestra ansiedad y entumece nuestro cuerpo, nos atonta un poco y nos provoca un bienestar que sencillamente ya no solo deseamos ¡Necesitamos! Aunque sea con tan solo una mirada o inhalar su aroma para estar conscientes de que está a nuestro lado. Y así como la persona amada puede ser una droga, nosotros somos drogadictos que al separarnos de ella nos hemos rehabilitado, pero hay quienes recaen ante su adicción, justo como Corea.

El asiático iba por los pasillos dando saltitos buscando a España para tal vez ir a comer algo de pasta, esos fideos que los italianos comían sin algún tipo de caldo pero si con salsa de tomate y según tenía entendido al español le fascinaban así que podrían ir a darse un festín y después al cine para que así el castaño pudiera distraerse del hecho de que estaba en casa de su ex pareja y no tuviera esos ataques de melancolía que luego le daban.

Entonces ahí iba Corea, con su buen humor y todas las ganas del mundo de conquistar un poco más al europeo o en eso estaba hasta que vio a su _aniki _sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería con Rusia, de hecho el solo ver al ruso le provocó cierto enfado. China parecía algo nervioso mientras intentaba evitar la mirada del rubio que no dejaba de sonreír como tonto mientras buscaba la manera de tomar la mano del asiático que hábilmente había optado por meterlas a sus anchas mangas pero eso no había detenido a Rusia que arrastraba su silla hasta dejarla a un lado de la de China que de verdad daba la impresión de estar muriendo de la incomodidad. El coreano miraba con molestia la escena, pero no tenía porque importarle, tenía que seguir buscando al español. Si, justo eso iba a hacer en ese momento si tan solo sus malditos pies se dignaran a obedecer y en vez de estar caminando en dirección a su hermano y Rusia estuvieran caminando en la dirección contraria, pero era inútil sus extremidades se estaban rebelando sin importarles el hecho de que una parte de su cerebro les ordenaba de manera estricta que ese lugar no era el indicado ¡Estúpidas piernas! Ahora incluso estaban acelerando el ritmo al tiempo en que veía como Rusia se acercaba peligrosamente a China mientras este parecía hacerse hacia atrás tratando de evitar al ojivioleta.

Oh no… ahora todo su cuerpo había optado por desobedecerlo… para cuando el coreano se dio cuenta estaba enfrente del ruso justo después de haberlo empujado con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer de su silla y este lo veía con sus ojos violetas iracundos pero esa tétrica y peligrosa sonrisa en sus labios lo que no auguraba otra cosa que no fuera una violenta lluvia de sangre.

-Corea ¿¡Qué haces aru?!- le regañó China levantándose de su lugar tras ver el repentino empujón de su hermano que pareció salir de su trance

-Ah… yo, lo siento- se disculpó Corea viendo como Rusia se levantaba y él a su vez tenía que alzar la vista para poder ver la cara del ruso de casi un metro con noventa centímetros y ochenta kilos de pura maldad (o al menos maldad que apenas había desarrollado en ese momento)

-Espero eso haya sido un accidente- comentó Rusia sacando su tubería de su largo abrigo y acariciándola de manera sospechosa acercándose un poco a Corea que aunque al principio estaba algo asustado no se inmutó ante él pero cabe destacar que por dentro temblaba como una hoja de papel e imploraba que alguien lo salvara.

-Si lo fue, pensé que estabas molestando a mi _aniki _y solo reaccioné- contestó el asiático aun con su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba viendo sonreír a Rusia

-Que admirable hermano, pero no estaba molestándolo solo teníamos una charla- dijo Rusia con su tono de voz siempre infantil

-Pues tus charlas más bien parecen acosos- le retó Corea viendo como la boca de Rusia temblaba un poco pero retomaba rápidamente la curva de su sonrisa mientras un susurro que sonaba como un "kolkolkolkol" comenzaba a escucharse.

-Dejen sus peleas tontas aru- les interrumpió entonces China enfadado poniéndose las manos en las caderas –Rusia, baja esa tubería ahora mismo aru- le ordeno al soviético que volteo a ver al chino con genuina inocencia y algo renuente bajó su improvisada arma.

-Él empezó…- murmuró Rusia como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y el chino lo reprendió con la mirada ante el asombro de Corea que veía como Rusia respondía como un manso corderito ante su _aniki_, actitud que solo le había visto cuando estaba con Ucrania y Bielorrusia.

-Y tú Corea vienes conmigo aru- dijo China tomando de la mano al coreano y alejándose de ahí.

Mientras Corea era jalado fijó su vista en la mano que le rodeaba la suya como tantas veces habían hecho antes, justo como cuando eran niño y él se perdía en los campos de bambú, cuando salían de paseo en noches de luna llena o cuando sin querer tropezaba y caía, esa mano que siempre lo había levantado, y con la que siempre quiso enlazar sus dedos pero con otras intenciones.

-_Aniki… _tú nunca me verás como a un hombre… ¿Verdad?- le preguntó cuando seguían caminando, Corea a unos pasos detrás de China y este aun tomándolo de su mano hasta que por fin se detuvo y encaró al moreno, tenía una expresión firme en su rostro.

-Te equivocas Corea, para mi tú eres un hombre hecho y derecho además de una gran nación que se está superando cada vez más aru… pero antes de todo eso siempre vas a ser mi hermanito, igual que Japón, Taiwán, Hong Kong y todos los demás así que no me pidas quererte de la manera que tú quieres…- le contestó China viendo como el chico sonreía con sus cejas curveándose en una expresión de tristeza que contradecía su sonrisa.

-Ah… _aniki…_ tú siempre solías preguntarme porque siempre te perseguía a ti y siempre estaba detrás tuyo… eso es porque siempre he querido alcanzarte… pero por más que corro nunca logro llegar a tu lado- tomó aire al mismo tiempo que soltaba gentilmente su mano de la de China –Y ya me cansé de correr- concluyó aun sonriendo, por fin habiendo soltado la mano de su amor imposible alejándose de ahí dejando atrás a China, esta vez no volteó atrás.

Así como nos hacemos adictos a las personas y tenemos recaídas también nos hacemos adictos a cierto tipo de dolor y para Corea era hora de rehabilitarse de esa otra adicción.

China se quedó viendo al coreano alejarse con algo de tristeza pero tal vez dejar las cosas bien claras entre los dos era necesario y lo mejor aunque aquello le doliera a él como hermano mayor.

-Me pregunto si yo un día también me cansaré de perseguirte- comentó de pronto Rusia apareciendo detrás de China que dio un saltito por la repentina presencia del rubio.

-¿Y porque ustedes lo dicen como si yo fuera el que estuviera escapando aru?- preguntó China enfadado por la intromisión de Rusia además de su indiscreción de andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

-Porque das esa impresión, eres algo así como cuando intentas alcanzar una cosa y estiras los dedos para poder tomarlo pero eso solo logra empujarlo. Entre más intentamos acercarnos tú más te alejas. Eres cruel China- le explicó el ruso pellizcándole una mejilla al oriental que se lo quitó de un manotazo.

-Por supuesto que no, están paranoicos- le criticó el chino al que se le había quedado una marca roja en su mejilla gracias al pellizco.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo demuestras?- le preguntó Rusia acorralándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo, pasando su mano enguantada por la parte enrojecida en la mejilla de China en una débil caricia que hizo estremecer al moreno el cual solo veía al ruso atravesarle los ojos con su par de violáceos que se acercaban cada vez mas…

Mientras tanto Romano aun corría como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo, tomó el autobús y casi le gritaba al chofer que fuera más rápido pues su nación lo demandaba, tomó el metro mantenía sus ojos en las puertas esperando llegar hasta la maldita estación en la que debía bajarse así que el trayecto le pareció eterno sobre todo cuando cada minuto contaba, cada segundo de soltería de España eran como una oportunidad para que el chino idiota lograra terminar de conquistar al ojiverde y bueno, tampoco es como si el español fuera alguien muy difícil de engatusar.

El italiano todavía corrió unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa y casi caer de boca a la hora en que intentó frenar en el piso resbaloso.

-¡Veneciano! ¡Veneciano baja!- le gritó al menor que seguro seguía convaleciente en casa. Se escuchó un breve ajetreo en la planta de arriba junto con algunos golpes hasta que Italia bajó las escaleras entre tropezones, con la pijama arrugada y su cara aun algo amarillenta.

-¿¡Qué pasa ve~!?- preguntó asustado volteando a todos lados pensando que algo había sucedido, que su hermano estaba lastimado o algún ladrón había entrado a la casa.

-Veneciano, tienes que ayudarme- le dijo Romano apoyando sus manos en los hombros del italiano que aun estaba algo sobresaltado y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Los de la _Cosanostra _te volvieron a buscar? ¿Aun quieren que vuelvas a ser su Don? Oh esos tipos no se dan por vencidos, después de que te retiraste en los 20´s no han dejado de molestarte- mascullaba Italia haciendo conjeturas

-¡No, eso no! Se trata de España- le dijo el mayor zarandeándolo aun de los hombros 

-¿El hermanito España? ¡No me digas que por fin lo mataste!- dijo alterado Italia –Bueno, no es como si yo deseara que lo mataras pero estos últimos días has estado tan mal que pensé que tú…- pero fue interrumpido una vez más por su mellizo

-¿Qué estupideces dices? Claro que no lo maté ni lo voy a hacer… es solo que… bueno, necesito tu ayuda para…- de pronto la cara de Romano comenzó a subir de temperatura a la vez que un intenso sonrojo comenzaba a invadirlo.

-¿Para…?- preguntó Italia viendo como casi podría salir humo de la cabeza de Romano que se aferraba aun mas a sus hombros.

-Para que Españaregreseconmigo- dijo entre dientes y en voz baja el mayor entre los dos

-Ve~ no te entendí nada, habla más claro- le pidió de nuevo Veneciano

-QuieroqueEspañaregreseconmig o- repitió Romano a punto de tener un derrame por tanta sangre que se le había acumulado en las mejillas y en la cabeza

-En serio hermano, no te endiento, dilo bien- le exigió Italia al otro

-¡Quiero que España regrese conmigo, maldición!- gritó por fin Romano con los ojos cerrados y la cara tan roja que podría verse a kilómetros de distancia.

Italia parpadeó un par de veces y se quedó viendo al mayor que por fin lo soltó y se ponía una mano en la cara tratando de ocultar toda su vergüenza mientras intentaba tomar aire para clamarse y seguir hablando.

-Ve~ Pero ¿No está saliendo con Corea?- preguntó Veneciano

-Al parecer aun no por eso necesito que me ayudes, no puedo solo ir con ese idiota y decirle: "Oye bastardo regresa conmigo". Bueno, si puedo hacerlo pero no creo que esas cosas se hagan así- razonó Romano rascándose la nuca porque de verdad no tenía ni idea de que tenía que hacer.

-¿Y no has intentado solo decirle "te amo" y ya?- preguntó Italia encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello fuera tan fácil como decir "buenos días" y de hecho al solo formular la pregunta Romano puso una tremenda cara de susto y desagrado que lo hizo negar varias veces con su cabeza.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría decirle eso? Quiero que regrese conmigo no tenerlo pegado a mi como un chicle toda la vida- dijo el mayor entre los dos así que Italia fue hasta una pared y se dio de topes en la cabeza, a veces olvidaba que su hermano eran tan o más "despistado" que él mismo.

El italiano después de una serie de golpecitos en su frente, tomó aire, contó hasta diez y retomó su sonrisa alegre de siempre para regresar a ponerse enfrente de su hermano que no se explicaba el comportamiento del menor. Veneciano lo tomó de las manos y le dedicó esa sonrisa que podría dejarte en un coma diabético por tanta ternura y dulzura impregnada en ella.

-Ve~ hermanito, si no le dices a España que lo amas ¿Cómo pretendes que él lo sepa?- le preguntó como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño.

-Pues… no sé ¡Él debería saberlo! Me conoce bien, hemos estado juntos casi toda la vida- dijo enfurruñado el italiano.

-¿Y eso qué? Hermano si tenemos boca y lengua es para hablar y lo que el hermanito España mas necesita en estos momentos es escucharte y no, las groserías y maldiciones no cuentan. Él quiere escuchar lo que de verdad quieres decirle, no lo que escondes detrás de tus insultos- le aconsejó Italia y sus años de ser una "nena cursi" como le decía Romano por fin estaban sirviendo del algo.

-¡Ahhhhh! Lo haces sonar tan fácil ¿Por qué carajos la gente es tan retrasada que tienes que explicarle las cosas con palabras? Deberían solo poder entender sin decir nada y ya- se quejó Romano revolviéndose el cabello frustrado.

-No te preocupes puedes practicar conmigo, vamos, dime que me quieres- le alentó Italia llevando a Romano hasta el sillón para poder "ensayar". El mayor soltó un bufido y clavó sus ojos en los almendrados de su hermano que parecía estar emocionado por eso; más bien parecía estar divirtiéndose con la cara colorada de su mellizo pero aun así el sureño se armó de valor.

-Veneciano t… t… te… qu… quie…- volvió a tomar aire como si aquello conllevara un tremendo esfuerzo físico –Te quie… te quiero decir que eres alguien a quien valoro mucho- dijo finalmente y la cara de Italia se llenó de pura decepción.

-Hermano... ¿En serio es tan difícil solo pronunciar algo así?- le preguntó Veneciano ahora si algo preocupado notando como un gesto de derrota decoraba las facciones del mayor.

-Es que tú no entiendes… Si por mi fuera yo ahora mismo iría con el bastardo y lo besaría enfrente del chino ese para dejarle bien en claro que él es mío pero no puedo decirle algo como… bueno, como eso que me pidas que diga… las palabras son peligrosas, no son como los golpes que se curan y ya, además que tal si se lo digo pero me manda por un tubo ¿Cómo diablos borro lo que dije? No se puede ¡No hay vuelta atrás! Ojalá no tuviéramos que tener que comunicarnos con palabras…- comentó Romano recargando su espalda en el sofá echando su cabeza hacia atrás con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

Las palabras siempre tendrán un poder inimaginable sobre las personas, para algunos son como tatuajes, un estigma que se queda para toda la vida; así como te pueden forjar como individuos también te pueden derrumbar en cuestión de segundos. Verdades, mentiras, halagos o insultos, todo esto siempre termina retumbándonos en la cabeza aunque queramos negarnos y hacernos de oídos sordos… las palabras son tan peligrosas como las personas que las dicen.

Veneciano estaba bien consciente de esto pero aun así tenía que lograr que su hermano enfrentara sus miedos así que como el mayor le había pedido ayuda, él tenía el deber de dársela así tuviera que pasarse toda la noche con dolor de estomago obligando a su hermano que pronunciara esa pequeña pero decisiva frase.

Entonces mientras el par de hermanos italianos seguían en su extraña practica, Corea logró encontrar a España y sin siquiera preguntarle si tenía tiempo libre prácticamente lo secuestró para llevarlo hasta su cuarto de hotel a pesar de que España puso algo de resistencia este había notado algo raro en el asiático no solo en el hecho de que casi no había hablado durante el camino sino que aparte parecía estar forzándose a sonreír.

España estaba tan acostumbrado a ver al coreano lleno de vida y fresco como una lechuga, soltando carcajadas o chistes malos pero en aquella ocasión el asiático tenía una rara mueca en su rostro sonriente, parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a debilitar su sonrisa y solo soltarse a llorar. Tal vez por eso el español momentos después no se resistió al ser llevado por el oriental, quería saber que tenía, después de todo Corea había sido tan bueno con él que quería corresponderle.

Por fin llegaron al hotel y eventualmente a la habitación de Corea quien apenas abrió la puerta jaló a España para tirarlo contra la cama descolocando por completo al hispano que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de replicar pues cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía a Corea sobre él besándolo de manera posesiva y acelerada así que intentó corresponderle el beso para que así el pelinegro se calmara un poco y bajara el ritmo pero eso no pareció funcionar, de hecho el oriental solo se aceleraba mas, seguía con ese beso casi agresivo y desesperado.

Aquello se debía a que Corea se sentía bien así, sentir la boca de España, el calor de su cuerpo debajo del suyo, quería ahogarse en el español porque su presencia aliviaba el dolor. Aquel país europeo tenía una calidez que lo reconfortaba… le gustaba España, le gustaba tanto a pesar de que amaba a otro sabía que esa persona a la que ahora mismo estaba devorando con su boca era como un analgésico contra su corazón roto, las punzadas disminuían, los recuerdos se volvían borrosos cuando saboreaba esa piel salada, pero ya no solo le gustaba España, lo comenzaba a querer.

Aunque en ese momento se sentía como un idiota por estar usando de esa manera España pero solo quería que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera y lo estaba logrando porque disfrutaba de la respiración agitada del español ante su solo tacto y quería que España le correspondiera, deseaba tanto que él comenzara a quererlo también.

Corea continuó besando al hispano, bajando su boca por el cuello de este concentrándose en ese especifico punto de su anatomía sintiendo como la piel del castaño respondía al roce de sus labios y sus manos.

-Espera, espera…- le pidió España siendo ignorado por el coreano -¡Espera!- exclamó por fin España agitado y el pelinegro se detuvo pero no levantó su cara, seguía hundido en el cuello del ojiverde.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás actuando raro- le preguntó por fin el castaño que casi se había quedado sin respiración por el prolongado beso.

Corea que seguía sin mostrar su rostro solo mordió su labio inferior, cerró sus puños con fuerza arrugando las sábanas en el acto y se preparó para alzar la cara… de nuevo esa radiante sonrisa, esa mueca feliz que comenzaba a pesarle como el plomo.

-Nada, estoy bien- contestó esperando que España se hubiera tragado eso, en cambio el ojiverde lo examinó con la mirada sin decir nada hasta que decidió pasar su mano por el cabello azabache del coreano haciendo hacia atrás su flequillo.

-¿Te sucedió algo?- volvió a preguntar preocupado España aun con una mano en el cabello de Corea que sintió como su corazón daba un pequeño salto así que mantuvo la sonrisa tan firme como siempre y tomó la mano de España entre la suya.

-Por supuesto que no, ya te dije que estoy bien- volvió a responder para luego arrojársele al español en un fuerte abrazo para que este no pudiera ver su cara otra vez, esa que tenía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados… Corea siempre estaba bien…

Las horas pasaron, Corea y España había optado por quedarse tirados en la cama a platicar, sin hacer otro tipo de cosas que no fuera bromear un poco y ver algo de televisión, de todos modos acababan de perder su vuelo de avión y ahora tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder regresar a casa. Así que mientras estos dos se entretenían, Romano se la había pasado "practicando" con su hermano hasta que por fin pudo hacerlo ¡Pudo pronunciar esas dos malditas palabras que le habían estado dando tantos problemas! Ahora solo quedaba un último paso y tal vez el que sería el más difícil…

Romano dejó que Veneciano se fuera a dormir después de haberlo ayudado casi toda la tarde sin permitirle descansar de su dolor de estomago por lo tanto el menor solo le dio las buenas noches y exhausto subió hasta su habitación para poder entregarse a su cama y al sueño, tal vez también a las pastillas para el estomago, mientras que su hermano mayor se quedó en la sala, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número que no se había olvidado, miró fijamente la pantalla luminosa por casi dos minutos hasta que tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron soportar y con su mano temblorosa apretó la tecla de _Call_ se llevó el teléfono a la oreja escuchando el sonido que le indicaba que estaba entrando la llamada…

-¿Diga?- contestó la voz de España que fue como un relámpago en la cabeza de Romano que abrió la boca para hablar…

Era hora de saber si sus palabras alcanzarían a España…

/

**¡Lloren conmigo! Bueno no, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero les haya agradado y no odien a nadie, yo en cambio los amo a los tres y amo su dolor (eso se escuchó algo cruel ¿No?) En fin, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo con una ligera insinuación RusiaxChina porque soy fan de la pareja, si, solo por eso lo puse mi egoísmo ante todo.**

**En otras cosas ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! De verdad que adoro leer todo lo que piensan y opinan de este fic, incluso sus palabras de odio para algunos personajes porque así sé que se están involucrando con la historia, además de todas y cada una de sus observaciones, me ayudan mucho para mejorar y notar algunos errores de los que yo no me doy ni por enterada por lo tanto intento corregir esas partes que me señalan así que tengan piedad de esta pobre mujer XD.**


	8. Te quiero Regresa Adios

I HATE THIS PART

Te Quiero Regresa Adiós

España y Corea habían quedado profundamente dormidos en la cama de aquella habitación de hotel, aun con sus ropas puestas y sin siquiera cobijarse, Corea usaba el pecho de España como almohada mientras que este se había limitado a pasarle un brazo por el hombro al moreno pues tenía el presentimiento de que el asiático necesitaba ser reconfortado aunque no lo dijera directamente. Ambos estaban sumergidos en un profundo sueño que fue interrumpido por el vibrar del celular de España que lo hizo dar un saltito por la repentina sensación de su teléfono en la bolsa de su pantalón.

El castaño palpó su ropa con una mano mientras la otra aun la tenía sobre Corea hasta que sacó el teléfono y vio el número de la llamada entrante y todo pareció paralizarse a su alrededor ¡Era Romano! Ese número era del italiano y no había duda de ello; España volteó a ver a Corea que seguía dormido y luego a su teléfono así que con cuidado y mucha delicadeza quitó al oriental de su pecho procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertarlo y luego alejarse de la cama en puntillas.

-¿Diga?- preguntó en casi un susurro dándole la espalda al asiático que seguía en la cama.

Solo se escuchaba una respiración al otro lado pero ningún otro ruido, España no dijo nada tampoco solo sentía sus manos temblar y sudar junto con el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

-Soy yo- dijo por fin la voz de Romano devolviéndole el aliento a España que presentía que el italiano iba a colgar si no decía nada. –Tú… ¿Tienes tiempo mañana antes de que te vayas?- preguntó con voz baja lo que era sumamente raro en él, casi siempre cuando hablaba por teléfono lo hacía a gritos pero aquella vez no era así.

-Por supuesto que sí Romano- contestó España sonando un poco mas entusiasmado de lo que debería, incluso volteó sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Corea siguiera durmiendo y no lo hubiera despertado.

-Bien… ¿Podemos vernos entonces? Solo para hablar… a solas- especificó tal vez con un poco mas de autoridad en su tono

-Claro que si ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?- preguntó España tratando de controlar su corazón pues tener una conversación sin gritos con Romano era uno de esos eventos que solo pasan una vez en la vida así que el castaño estaba realmente emocionado, sobre todo por la parte en la que había sido el mismo Romano quien le había llamado.

-En mi oficina, Veneciano estará en casa todo el día- contestó el italiano

-Muy bien, te veo ahí antes del medio día-

-Entonces hasta mañana- y sin dar oportunidad a decir nada mas, Romano colgó. España separó el teléfono de su oreja y soltó una gran bocanada de aire aun dándole la espalda a Corea… sin percatarse de que el pelinegro entreabría ligeramente sus ojos clavando su mirada en España que justo cuando se dio la media vuelta volvió a cerrar los ojos fingiendo que dormía y que no había escuchado nada.

España guardó su celular y regresó a la cama tomando su lugar a un lado de Corea sin embargo sentía que estar acostado a la izquierda del asiático no era un puesto que le correspondía. Por primera vez estaba dudando sobre sus acciones; volteó a ver al coreano y ese extraño remordimiento lo invadió pero aun nada estaba dicho y dependiendo de lo que dijera Romano él tendría que tomar una decisión y mantenerse firme ante ella.

Fue así como la noche de insomnio (no solo para Romano) terminó y el sol comenzó a asomarse anunciando un nuevo día que auguraba varias sorpresas; Veneciano se levantó temprano y buscó a su hermano por todas partes hasta que fue a dar al baño que estaba cerrado con el pestillo puesto.

-Ve~ hermanito ¿No ibas a salir hoy?- le preguntó Italia al mayor desde el otro lado de la puerta

-No- contestó de manera cortante Romano encerrado en el baño

-Pero tú me dijiste que acordaste verte con el hermanito España- le recordó Italia sin escuchar respuesta por algunos segundos

-Se canceló- mintió Romano esperando que Veneciano lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas

-¿Y eso porque?- insistió el menor recargando su espalda en la puerta del baño

-Pues… ah… España está enfermo- inventó de nuevo el sureño

-Que mal, entonces le llamaré para ver cómo está- Italia dio unos pasos fingiendo que se alejaba del baño y en ese mismo instante escuchó como Romano golpeaba sus puños contra la puerta aun cerrada

-¡Ni se te ocurra marcarle al bastardo!- le ordenó el mayor a su mellizo que captó lo que sucedía

-Lo haré si sales de ahí y vas a cumplir con tu cita- le condicionó Italia escuchando como todo de nuevo se mantenía en silencio por casi dos minutos.

-No quiero- se negó el mayor haciendo que Veneciano alzara la vista al techo haciendo parecer que le preguntaba a Dios porque su hermano era tan testarudo.

-Hermanito, no puedes encerrarte en el baño cada vez que tengas que enfrentar situaciones así- trató de razonar el más joven intentando ser paciente (aun más de lo que ya había sido)

-Claro que puedo, mírame hacerlo- contestó Romano aun desde adentro del baño así que Veneciano soltó un largo y cansado suspiro alejándose de ahí haciéndole pensar a Romano que se había dado por vencido, pero no contaba con que en realidad su consanguíneo había ido por la llave maestra que abría todas las puertas de la casa, incluyendo la del baño.

Italia metió la llave a la cerradura y abrió encontrando al mayor enredado en una sabana sentado sobre el excusado con un par de tremendas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-¡Largo de aquí!- le ordenó el mayor frunciendo el seño pero por primera vez Veneciano lo desobedeció y antes de que Romano pudiera agredirlo físicamente, como solía hacer, Italia agarró uno de los extremos de la sabana que estaba en el suelo y la jaló hacía él haciendo caer a su mellizo al piso -¡Hey suéltame!- volvió a exigirle el sureño.

-No hermano, vas a ir a esa cita aunque yo te tenga que llevar a rastras- le contradijo Italia haciendo varios esfuerzos por arrastrar al otro que se abrazaba al retrete para no ser jalado.

-¡No quiero ir!- se quejó Romano como si fuera un niño pequeño

-¡Vas a ir!- dijo Italia alzando la voz poniendo más fuerza a la hora de jalar

-¡No!- volvió a espetar Romano

-¡Sí!- contestó Italia

-¡Que no!- gritó el doble de fuerte la parte sur logrando frustrar a Italia que volvió a gritar

-¡¿Por qué no!?-

-¡Porque tengo miedo!- exclamó Romano a todo pulmón, con los ojos cerrados y fuertemente agarrado al retrete sintiendo como su hermano menor se detenía de su forcejeo –Tengo miedo de que España me rechace- se sinceró aun con los ojos cerrados rezando para que la tierra se abriera en ese mismo momento y se lo tragara para no tener que enfrentar al mundo y dejar de sentir ese pánico que lo paralizaba.

El mayor aun en su misma posición y todavía sin atreverse a abrir los ojos escuchó los pasos de su hermano acercándose a él y poniéndose a su lado.

-Ve~ hermanito ¿Y qué pasa si España te rechaza? ¿Te vas a morir?- le preguntó sentándose en el piso del baño viendo como el otro abría lentamente sus ojos y parecía avergonzado.

-No… pero va a doler- contestó tratando de evitar la mirada de su mellizo

-¿Y? ¿Acaso los hermanos Vargas hemos sucumbido ante el dolor alguna vez?- le preguntó Italia al mayor que volteó a ver a su hermano por fin, tal vez un poco extrañado por el hecho de que Veneciano se había referido a ellos por su apellido humano, no con sus nombres de naciones, como si estuviera hablando de ellos como hombres y no como países. Una nación siempre es fuerte, tiene que serlo por el bien de su pueblo así que no se puede dar el lujo de caer derrotado ante el dolor… pero esa parte humana que tienen que ignorar la mayor parte del tiempo, si, como personas pueden dejarse vencer ante el dolor emocional y tal vez por eso Italia lo había dicho de esa manera, queriendo decirle a su hermano, no la parte Sur de Italia su otra mitad, sino a Lovino Vargas su hermano mellizo, que él era un hombre fuerte y aunque fuera a ser rechazado saldría adelante, así eran los Vargas.

Romano sonrió de esa manera en que muy raras veces se le veía hacerlo, se levantó del piso y le extendió una mano a su gemelo para ayudarlo a levantarse también.

-Tienes razón Feliciano, los Vargas tampoco tenemos miedo y se lo demostrare a España- dijo decidido

-Buena suerte Lovino ve~- le deseó Italia; ambos hablándose por sus nombres humanos porque se estaban dando ánimos como personas.

No iban a una guerra o algún enfrentamiento, tampoco a hacer alguna negociación diplomática con otra nación… solo uno de ellos iba a enfrentar lo que todos llegamos a encarar en algún momento de nuestras normales y comunes vidas: El miedo, el amor y a una persona especial.

Por otro lado España iba de un lado a otro de la habitación tratando de arreglarse, nervioso y algo irritado peleaba contra su desordenado cabello que ese día parecía haberse querido revelar contra él pues no podía aplacarlo.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- le preguntó Corea desde la cama frotando sus ojos intentando con ello quitarse lo somnoliento que estaba.

-Ah… voy a ver al superior de Ita- mintió España pidiéndole perdón mentalmente al coreano que solo sonrió sabiendo que el otro no le estaba diciendo la verdad, tan solo quería probar si el hispano sería capaz de confesarle que iría a encontrarse con Romano.

-Ya veo… pero tu vuelo es en una hora, no creo que logres alcanzarlo- decía el pelinegro consultando el reloj en la pared.

-Es verdad tendrás que ir solo al aeropuerto, discúlpame- dijo España poniéndose su saco con algo de torpeza bajo la mirada de Corea que examinaba todas sus expresiones

-No te preocupes, vete con cuidado- le pidió al castaño que casi se tropieza con las agujetas de sus zapatos que había olvidado atar

-Gracias y hasta luego- se despidió España saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación… sin embargo no contaba con que Corea no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados para luego regresar a su casa. No, el coreano quería saber de primera mano cual sería la decisión de España, a quien elegiría.

Así que cuando el español salió del edificio Corea fue tras él para seguirlo a una prudente distancia agradeciendo que el ojiverde fuera un gran despistado pues en ningún momento logró percatarse de su presencia, mucho menos de esa mirada intensa que tenía clavada en la nuca por cada paso que daba.

Llegaron al edifico en donde estaba la oficina de Romano, de hecho era el mismo de su superior así que por un momento Corea sopesó la idea de que España si le había dicho la verdad y casi desistía de su espionaje y persecución hasta que vio que el europeo tomaba otra dirección, por supuesto a una oficina diferente, obviamente se trataba de la de Romano y Corea no tenía que ser un genio para saberlo, se dio cuenta al solo ver desde el fondo del pasillo la cara de pánico que estaba poniendo el español justo cuando tocaba a la puerta y al parecer le daban permiso de entrar pues no tardó mucho en hacerlo, entonces el coreano se apresuró hasta la puerta y para su buena suerte pudo entreabrirla ligeramente sin que nadie en el interior se diera cuenta.

-Ho… hola- saludó España con los nervios carcomiéndole cada parte de su interior

-Hola- respondió Romano que estaba parado a un lado de su escritorio temblando como una hoja de papel tratando de disimular su nerviosismo frunciendo un poco su seño dando la impresión de que estaba enfadado.

Todo se quedó en silencio y casi parecía increíble que esos dos que ahora mismo estaban en una misma habitación alguna vez habían tenido una longeva relación de pareja pues en ese mismo momento cuando sus miradas chocaban las desviaban, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y se sentía la tensión en el aire.

Romano respiró profundo, estaba nervioso, tenía ganas de vomitar y de huir, echarse a correr para escapar y no volver, pero tenía que enfrentar al español aunque para ello tuviera que desactivar su dispositivo de autodefensa al que llamaba orgullo**, **por lo tanto respiró y contuvo el aliento para poder hablar sin tartamudeos, era hora.

-Antes que nada…- se le adelantó España dejando a Romano con la boca abierta a punto de hablar –Hay algo que quiero que sepas Romano- dijo por fin clavando sus ojos en los del italiano que pronto sintió una ráfaga de pánico apoderarse de él, aun más intensa que la de segundos antes.

-Estos últimos días que hemos estado separados llegué a pensar que me iba a morir si no estaba contigo, y creo que te lo dije varias veces también, eso de que yo podría morir si no te tenía a mi lado- España dibujó una débil sonrisa en sus labios dándole un poco de ánimos a Romano, cosa que cambió cuando el hispano retomó de nuevo su semblante serio –Pero me di cuenta de algo en este tiempo, y eso es que **yo puedo vivir sin ti**- declaró el español mirando directo a los ojos de Romano notando como la boca de este temblaba ligeramente ante sus palabras.

Otro silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación, la mente del italiano se había puesto en blanco, literalmente en blanco, todo lo que había practicado con Italia el día anterior se había borrado de su mente, todo el miedo que sentía había desaparecido y en su lugar solo quedaba un helado vacio. Entonces no tuvo otro remedio… los monólogos practicados y las palabras ensayadas no le servirían de nada.

-¿Y tú por quien me tomas?- preguntó Romano de pronto tratando de mantener la compostura –Yo tampoco te necesito y también puedo vivir sin ti…- dijo mostrándose tal cual era, brusco y un poco insensible.

España no se sorprendió por tal respuesta, de hecho esperaba algo parecido.

-Entonces ya no hay nada…-

-¡Pero no quiero!- le interrumpió Romano al español que pareció ligeramente confundido -… no quiero tener que vivir sin ti…- se confesó esperando que las lagrimas no lo traicionaran a último momento, viendo la cara de idiota que España estaba poniendo mientras parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para contestar. Si, Romano se había mostrado en sus verdaderos colores: Brusco, insensible pero con un corazón que a pesar de todo se arriesgaba y se sinceraba temblando de miedo ante el rechazo.

-¿Qué?- solo eso contestó España pensando que había escuchado mal

-¡Ya te lo dije! Quiero… quiero que regreses… y quiero que me elijas a mi- dijo Romano apretando sus puños sosteniéndole la mirada al ojiverde que estaba pasmado ante esa imagen del italiano que tenía su cara roja con ojos llorosos –Elígeme ¡Porque yo sé que te quiero más que Corea! ¡Es mas yo te amo mas que…- pero antes de siquiera poder seguir España se abalanzó a él y no le permitió seguir hablando pues ya tenía sus labios en los de Romano quien de verdad sintió que si España no lo tomaba por la cintura caería al piso por la manera en que sus rodillas le fallaron al sentir esa boca que había deseado por tantos días y esas manos alrededor de su cuerpo que había extrañado y sus poros y piel habían reclamado. Podía percibir el aroma del español, podía sentir su cabello castaño enredándose en sus dedos, podía sentir el corazón de este latirle con fuerza contra el pecho, podía sentir como ahí mismo en medio de ese beso desesperado se decían todo lo que habían estado guardándose en ese último mes y medio.

-Te amo España- Romano lo dijo por fin, sin groserías, ni gritos, tampoco titubeos, pegando su frente a la del hispano que al escuchar aquello volvía a aprisionar al sureño en su abrazo besándolo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo instante y no tuvieran tiempo de hacer otra cosa más que eso.

-Quédate conmigo- le volvió a decir el italiano cuando separaron sus bocas por segundos y que de nuevo se juntaron dándole así al italiano una respuesta.

España por fin dejó de besarlo y solo se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo y casi asfixiante.

-Claro que me quedo contigo Romano- dijo España aun sin soltarlo pensando que tal vez podría morir de la sola felicidad que sentía pues en el último tiempo de su relación con el italiano, antes de dejarlo, llegó a pensar que este de verdad lo odiaba y jamás lo había querido, nunca en su vida llegó a pensar que Romano llegaría a decir algo así, ni siquiera en sus mas alocados sueños pero ahora ahí lo tenía, por fin había logrado derrumbar esa muralla que tanto tiempo los mantuvo separados.

Pero al español se le olvidaba algo… o mejor dicho alguien.

Corea que había estado escuchándolo todo soltó una risita sin humor, como un sollozo bien disfrazado, tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar sin esperar respuesta.

-Perdón por interrumpir- se disculpó haciendo que la pareja se separara y ambos se quedaran un poco sorprendidos por su presencia. Corea paseó su mirada entre España y Romano para luego sonreír.

-Creo que me equivoqué Romano, al final no eres tan idiota… y tú España… supongo que esto es un adiós. Sean felices- y se fue de ahí.

España parecía algo atónito, volteó a ver a Romano como esperando alguna reacción de su parte para saber qué hacer.

-¿Por qué me miras a mi? Ve con él y arregla las cosas- le dijo el italiano dándole una palmadita en el brazo al español

-Pero él y yo… pues…-

-A mi me importa un carajo lo que sea que hayas hecho con él… después de todo no lo hiciste cuando estabas conmigo así que corre y soluciona lo que tengas que solucionar y déjale bien claro que eres mío- le dijo tal vez ligeramente enfadado viendo la expresión dudosa de España –No me iré a ningún lado… y él merece al menos una explicación- agregó para tranquilizar al español que sonrió y antes de seguir al asiático le dio otro beso, un poco más lento pero más profundo.

-Gracias Romano, eres el mejor- le dijo dándole otro pequeño beso y ahora si corriendo para intentar alcanzar al oriental que ya estaba afuera del edificio caminando con la espalda bien recta y mirando derecho.

-¡Corea!- le llamó España entre jadeos por fin alcanzándolo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelinegro tratando de sonreír volteando a verlo

-Perdóname… nunca fue mi intención lastimarte- se disculpó el español aun jadeante

-Eso ya lo sé, no eres ese tipo de persona- le intentó tranquilizar el moreno queriendo seguir con su camino

-Aun así perdóname, me ayudaste tanto y te convertiste en alguien especial para mi, por favor sigamos…-

-¿Siendo amigos?- Corea completó viendo como España asentía con la cabeza y su expresión parecía afligida sobre todo al ver como el coreano reía intentando mantenerse firme –No España, yo no quiero ser solamente tu amigo y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie- le dejó bien claro comenzando a caminar en reversa.

-Quédate con Romano y sean felices que tú y yo solo seremos… alguien a quien conocimos… nada mas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros dándose la media vuelta.

-Pero tú no eres solo un conocido para mi- le reclamó España queriéndole hacer entender a Corea que si no se convirtió en una pareja, si en un amigo que podía ver como incondicional junto con Francia y Prusia

-¡Pues tengo que serlo!- exclamó Corea sin darle la cara –Por favor España… no me hagas esto, ya lo viví con China, no me obligues a repetirlo contigo…- y España ya no dijo mas, no insistió y solo vio a Corea alejarse de ahí.

Corea caminó lejos de ese lugar, llegando hasta el hotel donde sabía que su _aniki_ aun estaba pues regresaría a casa hasta por la noche, cuando dio con la habitación entró recargándose en una de las paredes viendo que su hermano estaba en la cama mirando televisión.

-Corea ¿Qué haces aquí aru?- le preguntó China y el aludido solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Tuve un mal día… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato?- le preguntó en un tono de voz bajo, no su típica voz animada y alegre pero aun así seguía sonriente.

-Claro aru- accedió China y el coreano arrastró sus pies hasta la cama en donde recostó su cabeza en el regazo del mayor y se abrazó a su cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el vientre de este -¿Qué te pasó aru?- le cuestionó el chino sintiendo el calor de la respiración de Corea en su estomago filtrándose por su ropa

-_Aniki…_ ¿Qué debes hacer cuando ves algo que no quieres ver… y escuchas algo que no quieres escuchar?- preguntó aun escondiendo su rostro, apretando su abrazo y enterrándose aun mas en el abdomen del mayor quien se descolocó un poco por la extraña pregunta e intentó pensar en algún tipo de respuesta pero lo único que salía de su boca era una serie de balbuceos los cuales se detuvieron cuando en su vientre sintió algo húmedo…

-¿Hey, estás bien aru?- le volvió a cuestionar el chino empujando por los hombros al pelinegro separándolo un poco de él viendo como la máscara de Corea se desplomaba y las lagrimas caían por borbotones de sus ojos obscuros a la vez que negaba con su cabeza… porque hay veces en las que solo tenemos que decir **"no estoy bien".**

Corea soltó un largo sollozo junto con sus lagrimas que habían estado siendo retenidas desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo. El moreno ya no solo sollozaba, gritaba a todo pulmón y su cara se ponía muy roja por la fuerza que hacía al llorar mientras que China tan solo escuchaba su llanto sin decir nada, acariciando el cabello de su hermano menor que entre lagrimas decía cosas y hacía preguntas, maldecía y luego volvía a llorar a gritos desgarradores porque no solo lloraba por España, lloraba por China, por él mismo, por todas las cosas a las que les tuvo que hacer frente sonriendo, lloraba porque hacía tanto tiempo que quería hacerlo y no se había dado el permiso.

Al final todos terminamos sucumbiendo ante nosotros mismos, ante nuestros sentimientos, miedos y penas pero así como sucumbimos también nos levantamos y les hacemos frente diciendo un "Te quiero" a pesar del miedo, volviéndonos independientes y autónomos enfrentando el dolor que conlleva y llorando sabiendo que volveremos a sonreír.

/

**¿Y pensaron que este es el ultimo capitulo? ¡No! Aun nos queda uno. Gracias por los reviews y todas sus palabras, ahora lloremos con Corea porque el que sigue es el capitulo final.**


	9. Las otras caras del amor

I HATE THIS PART

Las otras caras de amor

Ah… el amor. Si, como ya había descrito antes, el amor es esa cosa que nos llena el estomago de gusanos que luego se convierten en mariposas, el que nos da una descarga de electroshocks directa al cerebro para poder ver estrellitas y corazones además de babear y suspirar cada cinco minutos… y si, también al inicio había mencionado algo acerca del dolor, de los golpes secos a la realidad junto con el daño y lagrimas incluidos además de un paquete de malestares físicos y emocionales, incluso psicológicos; pero no es porque el amor sea una mierda o algo indeseable mucho menos un mal corrosivo… es solo que el amor al igual que muchas de las cosas en esta vida, no es fácil.

Ya sea el amor no correspondido, el amor destructivo y el mismo amor en pareja este no es sencillo y de hecho tal vez el ultimo es uno de los más complicados.

Por irónico que se escuche, una relación no solo se sostiene de amor, es algo que se tiene que cultivar constantemente y por sobretodo es cosa de dos. No puedes solo declararte y comenzar un noviazgo esperando que tu pareja se dedique a enamorarte todos los días, que te soporte hasta en el peor de tus días o que sencillamente te adivine el pensamiento cada vez que a ti te da por querer mandar al diablo todo, básicamente no le puedes dejar todo el trabajo pesado ni tampoco te puedes dedicar a solo descuidarlo porque "siempre estará contigo". Y esto es algo que Romano aprendió de mala manera y para remediarlo no solo tuvo que darse una serie de brutales golpes contra su propia realidad sino que también tuvo que enfrentar el peor de sus miedos: Decir lo que sentía, oh si… para algunos el solo pensarlo es escalofriante pero el italiano se tragó ese miedo y ahora puede ver los frutos de ese esfuerzo y de su auto aprendizaje.

Así que aquí tenemos al italiano tiempo después de haber regresado con España y dispuesto a ir a otra reunión no sin antes pasar a recoger al hispano a su hotel, el castaño se peleó contra su cabello un rato antes de resignarse y echarle la culpa a los genes de su abuelo por darle esos extraños rizos desobedientes.

-A la mierda, me voy así- dijo finalmente viendo como su rulo extraño saltaba a la vista desde su coronilla; tomó su saco y bajó las escaleras al mismo tiempo que se lo ponía, en la planta baja ya estaba su hermano acompañado, como siempre, por el macho patatas Alemania que estaba a punto de saludarlo pero Romano se le adelantó.

-Me voy por España no me esperes hoy- dijo sin más y salió de la casa dando un portazo dejando a las otras dos naciones con la boca abierta e intenciones de darle los buenos días. Veneciano solo vio la puerta cerrada y dio un largo y melancólico suspiro.

-¿Por qué tan triste?- le preguntó el germano viendo como parecía que al italiano acababan de quitarle todas las energías de su cuerpo

-Ve~… es solo que desde que mi hermanito regresó con el hermanito España me siento algo desplazado, ya ni siquiera me invita a salir- dijo con tono nostálgico soltando un segundo suspiro

-Pero mira el lado bueno, ahora que Romano ya no te arrastra a sus borracheras tienes más tiempo libre- intentó consolarlo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer con ese tiempo libre?- preguntó ahora el italiano aun desanimado viendo como a Alemania se le ponían las mejillas rojas y desviaba la mirada, así que Italia comprendió que era lo que Alemania quería que hiciera con todo su nuevo tiempo libre por lo tanto una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que se enganchaba de pronto al cuello del más alto, incluso tuvo que ponerse en puntillas para alcanzarlo.

-Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo aún tengo que recompensarte todas las veces que te cancelé ve~- le dijo haciendo rozar su nariz con la del rubio.

-Sí, pero antes tenemos que ir a la junta- respondió el de ojos celestes carraspeando tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, sintiendo como Italia se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

-No creo que se alteren si llegamos un poco más tarde- dijo entre risitas el castaño ahora acariciando los labios de Alemania con los suyos logrando que este se pusiera todavía más rojo si eso era posible.

Mientras tanto en otro lugares Romano se apresuraba para llegar por España antes de que este saliera, si… quería darle una especie de cursi sorpresa al español y se sentía tan ñoño por hacerlo pero estaba casi seguro de que el hispano se iba a emocionar por una tontería así, siempre lo hacía; le sorprendía que tan simplón podía ser como para que le emocionaran detalles tan ínfimos como esos.

Finalmente el italiano logró llegar en el instante cuando España iba saliendo de su habitación y justo como había predicho el sureño, pudo ver como las esmeraldas de España brillaban al verlo frente a su puerta y esa enorme sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

-¡Romano! ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba- le dijo al castaño que se rascó la nuca sintiéndose algo estúpido.

-Ya sé que no me esperabas nunca te dije que vendría por ti- respondió el más joven de nuevo con ese tono golpeado y algo agresivo que se fue suavizando un poco a la hora en que bajó la mirada al piso –Solo quería sorprenderte…- dijo en un murmullo esperando que España lo hubiese escuchado.

-Gracias Romano, lo hiciste- le agradeció el español inclinándose un poco para besar a Romano quien nunca en su vida hubiera aceptado besarse tan casualmente con España en un lugar público pero aun así alzó su rostro recibiendo el beso de pico que España le regaló y todo porque sabía que esos pequeños esfuerzos valían la pena, solo bastaba con ver la enorme sonrisa boba que España pintaba en su cara para saberlo.

-Vámonos o tus bastardos amigos van a empezar a molestar- ordenó el italiano, retomando su actitud natural porque tal vez podría cambiar algunas cosas de su actitud pero nunca su personalidad.

Así que ahí iban los dos caminando uno al lado del otro, Romano mantenía su seño fruncido como siempre mientras que España lo seguía con su usual sonrisa, el italiano volteó a ver de reojo la mano de España que solo se columpiaba ligeramente, el sureño frunció aun mas su entrecejo y juntando todo su valor enlazó discretamente su mano con la de España que dio un brinquito al sentir los dedos de Romano entre los suyos. El italiano rezaba por que el hispano no hiciera un alboroto por ello, en cambio solo percibió como el ojiverde aceptaba su mano y juntos caminaron así hasta el lugar en donde se llevaría a cambio la junta.

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano Romano pensaba en lo vergonzoso que era aquello y también en que en tiempos anteriores jamás se hubiera atrevido a tomar la iniciativa para ese tipo de acciones, siempre tenía tanto miedo de mostrarse vulnerable así que todo el tiempo esperaba a que fuera España quien diera el primer paso pero ahora se daba cuenta de que pequeños gestos como esos, el de recibir un beso en público, tomarle de la mano o decirle un "Te quiero" estando a solas eran mas significativos de lo que parecían o al menos lo eran para España.

El italiano solía pensar que expresar tus sentimientos era algo como hacía el mayor, prácticamente gritar a los cuatro vientos tu amor por esa persona o quedarte pegado como una lapa a él todo el día. Ahora acababa de descubrir que a veces solo hacían falta pequeños detalles diarios para hacerle saber a tu pareja que la quieres aunque ese detalle sea solo sorprenderlo por la mañana en la puerta de su habitación de hotel y si se trataba de esas muestras cariñosas Romano podía hacerlas a pesar de sus dificultades para socializar, pero puede que tal vez él no estuviera consciente de que cosas así hacían que España se enamorara cada vez un poco más de él.

Los dos iban por el pasillo, España sentía que su cara no podría hacer otra expresión que no fuera la de felicidad, esos días que se convirtieron en meses le habían parecido tan irreales que muy dentro de él temía que un día solo fuera a despertar de un sueño aunque a veces las groserías que Romano soltaba le recordaban que su italiano era tan real como esos momentos, porque era imposible que Romano se convirtiera en una maquia de amor de un día para otro y eso también lo agradecía pues le parecería algo escalofriante ver al sureño siendo tan cariñoso por eso cada pequeño detalle del castaño valía millones.

-Oh mira a la tierna parejita tomados de la mano ¿Y qué harán después? ¿Dar un paseo por la playa en pleno atardecer mientras se hacen juramentos de amor eterno? kesesesese- les hizo burla entonces Prusia con un exagerado tono meloso en su voz

-Cállate idiota, solo tú podrías hacer cosas tan cursis… ah, espera, no tienes con quien hacerlas, perdedor- le contraatacó Romano viendo al albino fruncir el seño ante lo ultimo y mostrándole el dedo medio como insulto.

-Tranquilos _mes amis_, apenas estamos reunidos de nuevo y se ponen a pelear, ya ni siquiera puedo recordar la tranquilidad que se sentía sin las agresiones de Romanito- se agregó entonces Francia, poniéndose ambas manos en las caderas.

-Púdrete tú también pervertido, como si me interesara tu maldita tranquilidad- le insultó Romano al galo que puso una sobreactuada cara de dolor y se abrazó a España que aun tomaba de la mano a Romano.

-_Espagne_, tu novio me está diciendo cosas feas- lloriqueó abrazando de manera un poco menos fraternal y mas… perversa, al castaño que solo rió por el drama de su amigo y por como Romano empujaba al rubio alejándolo de su territorio.

-Váyanse al infiero ustedes dos, solo estorban en este mundo- les ordenó el italiano casi en un gruñido a los otros dos que soltaron a reír y esta vez entre ambos se abrazaron a España.

-Nos vamos solo si es con España kesesese- dijo Prusia pasando su mano por la cabeza del ojiverde despeinándolo con cariño

-Bueno, yo no quiero ir al infierno pero que les parece si vamos por unas copas, solo el _Bad Friend Trio- _les propuso España soltando un momento la mano de Romano y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de sus amigos.

-¿Y tu hombre te va a dar permiso o te va a poner la correa?- se siguió burlando Prusia

-Ja… ja… en serio Prusia, tus chistes nunca han sido graciosos así que deja de hacerte el simpático que no te sale- volvió a decirle Romano.

-Tranquilos todos- les pidió España aun abrazando a sus amigos y ahora volteando a ver al italiano –Entonces Romano, mañana por la noche no estaré en casa- le avisó el ojiverde al otro que solo se cruzó de brazos soltando un bufido.

-Como si me importara…- mintió el de ojos chocolate y de pronto sintió como España se le iba en un abrazo

-Oh claro que te importa- le dijo el español rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Claro, si Romanito ya se convirtió en un dulce- agregó Francia abrazando también al italiano.

-Es un manso corderito- también Prusia se anexó a la broma abrazando también al sureño.

-¡Suéltenme trío de depravados!- gritaba Romano siendo apretujado entre los seis brazos que no lo soltaban mientras reían escuchando las quejas del italiano que luchaba contra ellos.

Si, definitivamente España valoraba esos momentos que lo hacían tan feliz con Romano, pero también valoraba los momentos con sus amigos porque después de casi dos meses de estar separado de quien pensaba era el eje de su mundo, logró descubrir que tenía una vida y que esta no solo giraba en torno a una persona. Una pareja es solo un complemento a tu mundo, no todo, de la misma manera en como lo son tus amigos, familia y otras cosas, son todas partes importantes.

Al mismo tiempo España recordó junto con su vida, su dignidad y auto-respeto, aprendió con ayuda de cierto asiático su propio valor y su propia fortaleza más allá de la fuerza como nación, su fuerza como persona, esa que podía hacerlo salir de cualquier dificultad o de una tormentosa dependencia, la que todos tenemos que sacar en un momento dado para salvarnos a nosotros mismos… pero hablando de asiáticos…

Mientras los tres estaban atosigando a Romano que se desvivía en insultos, Corea pasaba por ahí, silbando una canción típica de su casa encaminándose a la sala de juntas hasta que se topó con el pequeño grupo de alborotadores. Francia, Prusia y Romano seguían concentrados en hacer rabiar al italiano mientras que España por mera causalidad desvió sus ojos de su amante y su mirada chocó con la de Corea que se detuvo un momento de su silbar y también fijo sus ojos negros en los verdes de España que la verdad no supo qué hacer, la última vez que había hablado con Corea había sido justo el día en que había regresado con el italiano así que no estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar… en cambio Corea le dio la respuesta pues este solo ondeó su mano en un gesto de saludo y le sonrió a la vez que retomaba su camino dejando atrás al castaño. No hubo el típico "¿Cómo has estado?" o algún tipo de forzada conversación porque ambos sabían cómo habían estado ese tiempo, decirlo era innecesario.

Francia que aun molestaba a Romano volteó para ver a quien miraba España y pudo ver la espalda de Corea que se alejaba de ahí.

-Vaya vaya… creo que hay alguien a quien aun no saludo- dijo el galo separándose por fin del italiano

-Oye no me dejes aquí con los tortolos, me va a dar diabetes- le reclamó Prusia también soltando al castaño y siguiendo al francés que había emprendido el camino lejos de la pareja.

-Hasta que por fin se largan- refunfuñó Romano a la vez que España también lo soltaba no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al moreno que lo recibió con la cara colorada y alejándose unos centímetros del hispano sin embargo al hacerlo chocó con alguien que iba pasando.

-Hey Romano, tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Turquía saludando al italiano y percibiendo la incomodidad instantánea de España al recordar ciertos eventos.

-Hubiera deseado que fuera mas- respondió Romano entre dientes viendo como España mataba con la mirada al turco que no parecía afectado por los ojos hostiles del hispano.

-Siempre tan lindo- le dijo Turquía acariciándole la cabeza al italiano haciendo que España rechinara los dientes al ver el gesto –Bueno, tengo que irme o llego tarde. Llámame por si quieres repetir lo de la ultima vez, gritaste como loco- le dijo sonriente y alejándose de ahí.

-¡No digas las cosas así idiota!- le regañó el sureño al turco para luego ver como España hacia tronar sus nudillos dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento iría tras el moreno para darle la golpiza de su vida -¡Y tú no le creas todo lo que dice!... nunca me acosté con él- dijo enfadado desviando la mirada y de inmediato España cambió su cara asesina por una confundida.

-Pero… tú esa vez me dijiste que…-

-Sí, yo sé lo que te dije, pero estaba muy enojado y no pensaba bien- explicó el moreno poniéndose las manos en la cadera

-Entonces ¿Por qué dijo eso de que gritaste como loco?- preguntó España y la cara molesta de Romano ahora se teñía de un rojo todavía más intenso mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado…

-Ah… pues… ¿Alguna vez has escuchado a Alanis Morrisette?- le preguntó y España solo ladeó su cabeza confundido… era hora de contar una vergonzosa historia, aunque tal vez habría que ocultar algunos detalles irrelevantes como besos y esas cosas sin importancia.

Por otro lado Francia y Prusia corrían tras es coreano.

-¡Corea _mon amur, _espera!- le pidió el galo dándole una palmadita al moreno para llamar su atención, este solo se volteó encontrándose con los dos europeos.

-Hola- saludó el asiático -¿Se les ofrece algo?- les preguntó como si nunca hubieran estado en casa de Inglaterra haciendo tonterías

-Pero que frío saludo es ese, después de todas las cosas que vivimos juntos- dijo exageradamente Francia con un tono que fácilmente podría hacer que se malinterpretara la frase.

-Perdón, perdón… es que pensé que no me hablarían después de que dejé de ver a España- se disculpó Corea como si el solo mencionar a España fuera algo de poca importancia.

-Oh pequeño Corea ¿Aun piensas en el buen España? Si es así puedes venir a la zona de los abrazos del hermanito Francia, te daré todo el amor que necesites para superarlo- le ofreció Francia y Prusia lo miró con algo de repulsión por el ofrecimiento mientras que Corea solo alcanzó a echarse a reír.

-No gracias, estoy bien- dijo declinando la oferta haciendo que el rubio frunciera el seño por haber sido rechazado.

-¿En serio estás bien o aun andas por ahí soltando suspiros por él y por China?- le molestó Prusia y Corea se llevó una mano bajo la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta.

-Pues… te mentiría si te digo que ya lo superé por completo… pero- se detuvo un momento para encarar a las otras dos naciones y regalarles la sonrisa mas grande, brillante y sincera que alguna vez llegaron a verle al coreano -¡Ya no me preocupo por eso! Ahora solo me dedico a pensar en mi y en pasarla bien- dijo soltando unas risitas como si se tratara de un niño pequeño dejando pasmados a los otros dos pues era la primera vez que vieron felicidad real en la cara del moreno.

Hay otra cara del amor, una que bien puede ser la más difícil de encontrar y mantener pero sin duda la más satisfactoria: La del amor a uno mismo.

Vernos al espejo y sonreírnos, pasear sin compañía y sentirnos completos, mimarnos y cumplir nuestros propios caprichos, hacernos un regalo o solo escuchar nuestros pensamientos. Estar solo no siempre es algo que se relacione con cosas negativas, estar solo a veces también representa estar en armonía con lo que queremos y deseamos, porque al final del día siempre nos tenemos a nosotros mismos y nosotros somos nuestra fuerza más grande y para Corea ese había sido el mejor de sus descubrimientos, el amor de una pareja ya llegaría pero por ahora no era su prioridad, en ese momento solo se preocupaba de su propia felicidad.

-Vaya _amour…_ cuando dices eso te ves radiante- dijo Francia sin poner mucha atención a sus propias palabras, tal vez solo un poco cautivado por la alegría que el coreano contagiaba.

-Ya lo sé- contestó sin ningún dejo de modestia Corea; porque era verdad, sabía que estaba radiante, sabía que era feliz ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Aunque también a veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué ocultar su tristeza? Si podía presumir su alegría también podía mostrar sus lágrimas aunque esto último aun le costaba algo de trabajo.

-Oye Francia si sigues hablando así va a parecer que te quieres ligar a Corea kesesesese- le bromeó Prusia al galo que sonrió con sus labios seductores y tomó de pronto la cintura del asiático acercándolo a él de un jalón.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Francia haciendo reír de nuevo al pelinegro que se soltó del agarre lentamente.

-Si quieres conquistarme al menos invítame a comer- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar lejos del par de amigos.

-¿Qué significa eso _amour?_ ¿Me estás insinuando algo?- le preguntaba Francia siguiendo al otro que no respondía pero tampoco negaba nada y Prusia solo se quedaba en su lugar pensando que había comenzado con algo que quien sabe como acabaría.

Y es así como tras algunos meses, nuestros protagonistas se cayeron, sufrieron, aprendieron y se levantaron, porque al final el amor es difícil pero cuando logramos tenerlo solo debemos dedicarnos a disfrutarlo en todas sus saludables expresiones.

FIN

/

**Y con esta especie de epilogo doy fin a I Hate This Part, y yo odio esta parte de tener que poner el punto final a una historia que amé tanto escribir.**

**Ahora si espero que hayan disfrutado esta publicación, mil millones de gracias a todas las personas que leyeron, a quienes comentaron, quienes le dieron una oportunidad a esta cosa a pesar de que el crack no sea su género favorito, y a quienes me dijeron tantos "te odio" pero siguieron leyendo, también a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de ver mis errores e incluso enumerarlos para sacar el látigo y exigirme calidad porque con ello le veían esperanza al fic.**

**En fin mil gracias por haber llegado a este capítulo y bueno, nos estamos leyendo entre fics porque INSaNiTY aun continua (lo pueden leer si les interesa un Iggy loco, sangre y psicosis XD)**

**Una vez más mil gracias.**


End file.
